


Awkward

by AniyaKumar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniyaKumar/pseuds/AniyaKumar
Summary: What sets you Apart can sometimes feel like a Burden and it's not . And a lot of times it what makes you Great .- Emma StoneI am 16 year old , what most people think is a age for fun , new experiences , enjoying but not for me. Life has been a great teacher to me who taught me what really life is . Many people will find my words philosophical and may even deny to accept but I accept all thoughts with open heart . Many a times I find myself isolated due to my annoyance towards my peers variably immature opinion towards life , and of course it's me being different from them . But writing is one such thing that connects me to people . What I try to express is expressed and accepted as it is which gives me moments of utter joy. And that is why I chose platforms to write and express and pour my heart out to people .I live a simple life but it proves itself hilariously unexpected at a times and that what fills my mind with idea , emotions, and compassion.To all the priceless readers I love you all for minding to read my story . Please feel free to tell me what you fell if it's good orn it's not good .Email - aniyathebiblophile@gmail.com
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachna Kumar and Sovit Roy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rachna+Kumar+and+Sovit+Roy).



An icy cold wind blew past him sending chills down his spine . He was heavily breathing trying hard not to collapse on the snow below him . His energy was drained out , he was tired . But the battle was far from end atleast that's what he thought .

The night was dark and menacing , under the moonlight his pale skin which looked even more dreadful due to the battle scars shone . His black robes were soaked in his blood , he felt a tickle of unease . A drop of blood from his wound on his hand dropped on the ground . The red spot of blood radiated against the white snow , the scene was very unconventionally beautiful . His robes that were always perfect were covered with dirt and his own blood . His black clock lying flyblown on the white snow . Slitting spell wounded him badly on his broad , muscular chest , his long legs and even his long torso . The icy cold winds felt like a hundred scorpion stinging him repeatedly , causing him unbearable pain . 

But he had to stand against the very demon he was serving earlier .

Harry Potter had been killed by Lord Voldemort and now the Wizarding world need someone to save it from the darkest wizard ever born. But what no one could have ever thought was the fact that their savior would be Severus Snape , the former Death Eater who was sent to spy at Hogwarts by the Dark Lord himself . The young and loyal and Death Eater turned against his master but nobody knew the reason for him doing so and nobody cared to know the reason either . At the present moment everyone's main concern was the annihilation of the Dark Lord and his army of Death Eaters . 

The image of The Dark Lord infront of him got blurry at times due to the weakness his body felt . Dark lord was also getting weaker as the moments passed he could sense it . He was always able read his mind . Albus and Minerva were successful in their mission , they have destroyed all the horcruxs . Now it was just Nagini who was left to be killed . Hagrid and Filius had successfully kept her away from him , Albus and Minerva but she was needed to be killed by the sword of Godric Gryffindor which was with Minerva . He hoped she would also die soon eventually killing The Dark Lord.

The death eaters were greeted well by the ministry so they couldn't be threat while he was facing the Dark Lord himself . 

"Sectumsempra " he managed to mumble despite not being in a condition to even stand properly . Dark Lord fell on his knees on the floor covered by snow of the Cabalistic Forest . Dark Lord didn't show defensive reflex neither threw any spell on him , it was clear that Nagini was also in life threatening danger causing the Dark Lord to weaken to that extent. 

A sound . A sound got is attention away from the heat of that moment when he realized the sound came from the bushes near which he was standing . The hustling sound became louder in the blink of the eye ,when suddenly he saw a figure emerging from the bushes , the figure of a snake . It was Nagini . He himself was too weak to reflex and save himself from her vicious attack so he decided to close his eyes and greet death with acceptance , it was the moment he realized death has also accepted him . He heard a clashing sound and thud came another voice , it felt to him he like fell on the ground . He took a deep breath . 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" the sound of screaming tugged him out of his presumed slumber of death . He shot open his eyes to find Nagini's cut off head on his feet blood from her body all over the snow beneath his feet , the blood infused in snow the way ink spread on the cloth . Minerva was standing close to him panting with the sword of Godric Gryffindor in her hand and a panting Albus little behind her . The sword shone bright under the moonlight , the venomous blood of the decreased snake dripping off it onto the ground covered with snow . The venom possessed by her was so perilous that it left burnt marks on the snow where drop of blood fell turning the snow coal black .

A soft sound of mumbling grabbed their attention , when they shot a glance at the almost dead Dark Lord he was still on his knees like he saw him the last time but now his wand was pointed towards him , Dark lord mumbled something in agony illegible to understand , a wave of blue light flew out of his wand taking a shape of a snake but it was nothing like Nagini , but it was rather a very beautifully carved Patronus of a snake with large eyes and a very precisely scaled body . The snake which formed high above the ground it's body doing a dancing motion in the open sky suddenly it shot a glance at him and the hissing words poured out as its thin mouth open  
" haaaaaahayaeehesseytha haahasseeyssss hassesseythahasseyssssseythassssssaah sssseythaayaeeh aayaassssehhhaaahhasseeyaayaaseyythaasssseytha hassseyythaa hassseyythaaehhsssseythehhh hatheeeyseethaaaayaeeh aayaasssseytha haaaaaasssssssseytha sssseythaayaeeh hassayayahssssehhhssss aayaaseyythas haaaaaahayaeehesseythahasseey hathehhayaahassayssss. " 

All of them were dumbfounded , not a single word could be comprehend , it was Parseltongue and non of them knew that language . Hagrid and Filius were now out of the bushes standing with Albus and Minerva . No one uttered a word , no one knew what to do and no one knew what it was . All of them were great magicians but they never saw a hex like that so it was clear they didn't knew if it was a life threatening spell or a normal Patronus .  
The snake was staring him , it's expression masked . Suddenly it started flying higher , it's fluid and wavy motion made his movement look like a dance . After dancing like that for a while it turned towards him flying straight into his chest . Nothing happened , he didn't felt a single tickle in his body . The misty Patronus collided with his chest and turned into a cloud of blue mist around his body , just like cold wind it touched him but unlike wind he felt like it penetrated through his chest . The Patronus of the snake flew out from his back flying high in sky . The sudden act made Minerva take a step back who was standing close to him . A fearful expression took on all their faces . They feared if he was hexed to death by the dying Dark Lord or even worse if he was possessed by him , but nothing happened , he didn't looked possessed neither he uttered a word . Minerva went for him "Severus " she wispered softly to him , he neither flinched nor does he said anything . He looked around and saw people who fought for him , the one he never cared about were standing for him endangering their life for him who never cared to even ask how they were doing , he was soo busy with his own plight that he forgot that he wasn't the only one with whom life wasn't fair . Finally weakness overtook him and he finally fell on his knees on the blood stained snow below him . Minerva , Albus , Hagrid , Filius came running towards him . His wand fell off his hands . But before he could fell on the ground flat Hagrid got a grip on him . He could feel the half - giants hand holding him protectively . Before collapsing further he looked in the sky but the Patronus vanquished to oblivion .

"What just happened ?' He managed to utter before falling unconscious completely . 

On the other side of the open field the Dark Lord screamed in agony as his wand fell from his lifeless hands on the ground . As time passed his body turned into dust and he died a long death suffering immeasurable amount of pain . Now nothing was left , all parts of his soul were destroyed and his very own and faithful death eater stood infront of him to battle . All for a woman who never loved him .

*

Darkness surrounded him , he felt alone , it was the first time in last 4 years that he felt alone otherwise his job of being an double agent kept him so busy that sometimes even Lily also escaped his mind .

Lily died and he couldn't do anything to stop the Dark Lord , how pathetic . He felt helpless he didn't knew what Dark Lord did to him . He wasn't possessed and he felt relieved about that fact but then what was that he did to him . What did the Patronus of snake spoke in Parseltongue because it bothered him . 

He wasn't sure for how many hours or even days he was in that darkness all alone by himself . 

But the isolation gave him time a lot of time , to think , to acknowledge evey mistake he ever committed , it gave him time to realize . He was a young man of 21 , Albus showed trust in him , he cared for him , he had a chance to live a life again , Dark Lord was no more , he was free , Albus promised him freedom when Dark Lord dies , he can live a life a normal life again maybe. 

A Sound . A sound came from somewhere, he couldn't tell from which direction the sound came . Suddenly he felt he was in an ocean , a deep , dark , black ocean . He felt restricted he couldn't move , it felt like he was tied by an invisible rope . He was deep down at the bottom of the ocean when he felt hands, feminine hands wrapped around his body so protectively giving him a sense of security that no one in this world could hurt him anymore . At first he thought it would be Lily but no there was a beautiful young girl . He couldn't saw her face in the darkness but as she was pulling him up towards the surface of the ocean he felt the beam of sun rays fall upon them . Her skin radiated under the sunlight even when darkness surrounded them . Her face was not visible due to the hair covering it but her eyes shone in the light of the sun . Beautiful . Her eyes were beautiful . But who she was ? He never saw a girl with eyes like those , so mesmerizing , mysterious , her eyes were also black like him but not cold like his warmth, curiosity and fun dripped from those making him feel good . He liked the feeling . But yet again the thought strikes him who she was ? He was so busy wondering about that girl that he didn't realized he was on the surface of the water and the girl was nowhere around him . Where did she went so fast ? Who she was ? His hands weren't tied anymore but he still hasn't recovered from the fact that a girl saved him and now she was nowhere to be found . 

She vanquished to oblivion just like the Patronus of the snake .

This was the first chapter . I hope I was able to justify myself with my words . This story is very complex so please do read it till the end . Next part will be published soon .

One more thing there is no Harry Potter , Hermione Granger, Ron Wesley in this story . And my Severus Snape is a little bit different from the books . Read to find out how he is in this story .


	2. Chapter - 2 The Convalescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Professor Severus Snape thinking ?

" Severus, " A thick voice came out of the haze. 

He realized he was no longer in a dark ocean but lying on a bed. 

" Severus are you awake ? " the thick voice continued. " Oh my God, you, young wizard, scared us , we thought you wouldn't survive You - Know – Who, but… "  
Albus paused to collect his thoughts and choose the correct wording. 

" Severus, you always amaze me as to how good a young wizard can be, " Albus spoke softly to the man lying on the hospital bed . 

Severus opened his thin lips to speak, but Albus indicated him to stay quiet and rest. 

" No, you must not strain your body much. You have already strained it enough in the past and during the war. " 

A tear fell from Albus' eyes as the last words poured out of his mouth . He cleared his throat and spoke with utter sincerity. 

" Severus, now that you have killed the Dark Lord, you fulfilled your promise to be at my side during the war. " He paused. " So, now it's my turn to fulfill my promise; from now on you shall no longer owe me anything ." The last words came out of Albus' mouth without hesitation. He was serious . 

"Thank you, Albus, " he weakly mumbled as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Albus leaned in to hear him more clearly . 

" Not only me, but the whole wizarding community is thankful to you. I owe you a lot, my young friend," Albus replied with thankfulness clearly evident in his voice . 

"What was that the Dark Lord did to me before dying ?" Severus mumbled in the same weak voice . He was tired. It was clear to him he had not completely recovered yet . He couldn't see anything clearly; his vision was blurry . 

"We don't know that yet, but I have summoned many great scholars to know what that spell was, " Albus said with concern. " No one has ever seen a spell like that before , and to our astonishment, it didn't have a single effect on your health , mind or body, " he continued . 

Albus let out a small sigh. It felt as if a big burden was lifted off his shoulders . " Well, you passed out on the battlefield after defeating the Dark Lord. Hagrid carried you all the way back," he continued with a little giggle trying to lighten the topic. " You’ve been here unconscious for four days,” he related. 

Severus’ head felt heavy . His mobility was still restricted and his vision became even blurrier. Again the darkness surrounded him .

His eyes blinked. He felt that he was awake. His head felt less heavy, and the pain had also been reduced . He looked around. No one was sitting by his side. The room was dark and much smaller compared to the hospital wing. He turned his neck to take a look around. It was then he realized he was no longer in the hospital wing but rather was in a comfortable room . It seemed to be a personal chamber with big windows so maximum sunlight could enter. A red couch was to his right and a coffee table was placed near it next to the fireplace above which was a big bookcase . There were also many portraits of great wizards and witches . 

The smell of the room was very refreshing. It smelled of old books , of smoke , fresh made tea, and a perfume he couldn't recognize . This room was unlike his own , a boring room with no portraits , no windows and there was also the continuous smell of potions . He hadn’t made a separate room for a lab in his chambers. All of his equipment would lie in his living room, kitchen, and even his bedroom . 

One could also call his room dull and sadistic . Of course, why wouldn't one call it that? His chambers had no life . One would rather call it a coffin than a room. It was hard to believe a person had been living there for four years . 

He sighed to himself .

There was one more decision he made. He would make his chamber look lived in , not like a coffin where vampires slept . He would change his perilous life habits. Quitting drinking was the first one of those . He drank so much sometimes, that he couldn't get up in the morning, lying all day in his bed with headaches from hangovers. 

These thoughts got him so occupied that he lost the track of time . It was the sound of a door opening that tugged him out of his thoughts. An elderly woman stepped in with a tray . It was Minerva . 

“Oh, Severus, you woke up," she exclaimed softly in surprise. 

She placed the tray on the coffee table and softly walked to the bed . " How are you feeling now, Severus ? " she asked .   
"Much better, " he replied.

It no longer strained his body to look around or speak . His body felt stronger than before . While trying to sit up to have a talk with her, pain stung his shoulder. He growled . Minerva helped him with sitting up , placing a cushion behind his back to give support to him . He looked around the room to get a more clear view . Looking outside the window, he saw the moon in the sky. It was clear that it was night . 

Minerva had brought food for him. Taking the plate from the tray, she placed it on the side table with a glass of pumpkin juice . He cleared his throat and asked her, " Where am I, Minerva ?" 

"Oh ! You are in my chambers. I thought you wouldn’t like being in the hospital ward surrounded by people bothering you by asking about the Dark Lord , so I asked Albus to shift you here instead, " she replied . 

She was amazed by the fact that he was in pain and has just woke up, but then also he acquitted a great aggregate of self awareness. he carried with him . 

Minerva handed him the dinner plate with sausage, beacon , toast , and beans placed in it . He had his dinner in silence with Minerva on the couch near the fire place, giving him updates of all the things that had happened while he was in slumber, recuperating. 

He listened in silence , but his mind was not completely there . A fragment of his mind was still ruminating about those eyes: mysterious , angelic , alluring, and soul-abducting black eyes . He felt bewitched . 

"Well, Severu,s you seem to be in deep thought. I think I should leave you alone, " Minerva said with a chuckle , but her soft voice tugged him out of his intense thoughts. 

" A House-elf is always at your service, just call out for Becky, " she continued as she approached the door . 

"Oh ! It’s not like that, Minerva. I just wanted to ..." he took a pause , probing for the correct words. " You know that I have an undying gratitude for you deep inside my heart ." His cavernous voice distinctly laid bare the sincerity in his statement. 

"No, Severus , what I did is nothing compared to your act of bravery. The gratitude is ours " she said. " Now get some rest and recover quickly, people are desperate to see their savior, " she continued with a little chuckle . 

"I am no hero, Minerva. You know that, " he replied in a tone devoid of any expression. 

Minerva was about to close the door behind her, but when his words fell on her ears she suddenly froze . Only two thoughts stuck in her mind, either he was being utterly modest or he regretted something . She turned opening the door wide. 

" Your level of modesty is exorbitant ,you know that, Severus?" she said with a feigned chuckle .

He looked up at her , his coal black eyes met her green orbs. He was not joking, she could read that in his eyes. Sadness was discernible on his face . She understood what thoughts his mind processed . Walking towards the bed, she sat on the chair kept adjacent to the bed. She looked straight into his coal-black eyes. 

It felt to him like she was staring straight at his soul . 

" Severus, " she started softly, " bad things happen with everyone, but that does not mark the end of life . And not every bad thing that happened to you was because of your mistakes . For Merlin's sake, stop blaming yourself for every bad thing, " she continued in a solicitous tone . 

" But nothing has happened in my life that I could say was good, " he interjected. 

Minerva was horrified by his revelation, but she couldn't deny it, he was correct after all . Nothing good had happened to her former student - now - colleague . An ignored childhood , a bullied teenager , a dark start of his adult life… how could she expect a metamorphosed man, especially after these pathetic past 8 months? He was just a young man, after all . A young man of 21 . Still, she shot him with an opprobrium glance . She couldn't let her emotions overcome her . In the grimmest of times, someone needed to stay strong, and she couldn't expect that from Severus , at least not right now . 

She let out a little sigh . Standing up from the chair to leave, she spoke. 

" You are not wrong, Severus , but things change with time, and you are young and have a whole life in front of you , so just don’t waste it mourning over Lily like you wasted the last four years of your life ." 

She didn't glance at him this time. She was afraid he would get enraged at the mention of Lily . Quickly, she walked out the door, shutting it behind her . 

Dumbfounded . Severus found himself dumbfounded after hearing what Minerva had said . She was right . He did mourn over a woman who never understood his feelings for her. To her, he was only someone who helped her with her studies and nothing else . When had she ever come to talk to him , or ask what was going on in his life ? 

He placed his head softly on the pillow and faced the celling . 

He had always made his decisions quickly , and mostly they had been all right except for those decisions he’d made while lamenting over Lily . 

But one cannot always be correct , he acknowledged the fact to himself . 

He lost track of time, he was so deep in thought about all of that.

The creaking sound of a door opening tugged him out of his thoughts yet again . A small creature appeared from behind the door . It was a House - elf . 

" Hello, Master Snape, " the creature said in a timidly sweet tone. " Betty thought Master would be in need of something, so Betty came to have a look, " she continued with her thin voice, which was unconventionally soothing. 

"Well, I am fine, Betty, thanks for the concern, " he replied . 

His tone and words astonished him . He had never spoken so politely to anyone else ever before . The war had surely changed him. He’d gone against his master and joined the people who he was supposed to hate. But the thing that had pompous him the most was the trust--the trust these people showed in him and when he aphorism all of them standing with him, somewhere his heart melted . 

He would have considered himself dead if had resisted that, too . ' Perhaps it requires depths of oppression to create such heights of character, ' he recalled the saying of a Muggle revolutionary. Perhaps that Muggle was right .

"Betty should leave Master. Master needs rest. Master can call Betty anytime he wants, " the House - elf said while approaching the door, bowing low. 

"Can you do me a favor, Betty ? " he asked the House - elf ." Actually, two " he said with a smirk on his lips .

"Anything for Master, " the House - elf replied timidly.

" Call me Severus, because I am not your master, and please answer my one question, " he said softly 

Flabbergasted by his assertion the House - elf was left open mouthed . Although Betty was the most healthiest House - elf he had ever seen but It was never asked by a master to call them by their name. Severus could clearly comprehend that by the expression that was on the House-elf’s face . 

" Master, that is ... disrespectful. Master is a great man. Calling Master by his name is disrespectful, " the little figure mumbled more to itself .

" But I didn't do anything great, " Severus said calmly.

" No, Master is a brave man. Master killed The - One - Who - Shall - Not - Be – Named. " Horror crept up into the creature's voice when The Dark Lord's name poured out of it's lips .

Severus let out a little sigh. He acknowledged the fact that it was futile arguing with the elf as to whether he was a hero or not .

"Can you answer me one question?" he said arduously, changing the topic .

" Of course, Master, " the timid reply came, but it's voice showed fear of another intricate favor like that.

" Can we control our life and live it the way we want ? " he asked after a great deal of searching for his words . 

"With all due respect, Master, Betty would say life is uncontrollable. The more Master will try to control, it the more it will slip out of Master's hand. Master, sometimes it is good to do what life wants and not questioning it . It makes living easier, Master ."

The little House - elf had chosen it's words with utter sincerity. that laid bare in his divulgence. For a moment, Severus was speechless. Unequivocally, the House - elf was correct . Surely, life was uncontrollable . What was there that he was able to sway ? He hadn’t been able to stop his father from beating him , neither had he been able to save his dying mother . The Marauders had bullied him, and he was always defenseless . Had he been able to get himself out of the Death Eater muck he had gotten himself into? No . Then why he did he want to control things out of his league? he argued to himself . 

This train of thought didn't feel weird to him. It was time to converse with himself and make choices, but with the hope of no future sorrows . 

On Seeing his master quite busy with his own thoughts, little Betty decided to leave his master alone . As it was about to shut the door, a deep , alluring voice fell on his ears. " Thanks, Betty. " 

It was the voice of his master, who had glanced at Betty and gave him a weak but warm smile . 

" Anything for master, " the timid reply fell from his mouth as the door shut behind its back . 

Again, he was alone, but somewhere deep inside of him he didn't fear what would come next , which he had always done before facing the Dark Lord. Instead he would abide it with open arms . The abysmal thoughts tired him, and he drifted into a profound slumber in no time, remaining in the exact position he had been sitting--leaning on the pillow behind him . He hadn't recovered fully yet .


	3. Chapter - 3 The Curse of Forbidden Love

Severus , 

Meet me in my office; there’s something important to be discussed . 

Albus 

Severus marched out of his classroom at once after reading the Floo message sent through by Albus . 

"Class is being dismissed fifteen minutes earlier, but that by no means signifies that you are free to do any of your idiotic explorations . I want an essay on the Elixir of Lucid Dreams potion on my desk the first thing tomorrow when you enter the class," he briskly instructed the fifth-years about their task as he approached the door . His gestures discernibly indicated that he was in a hurry and desperately wanted to know what was so important . 

He hadn’t changed a bit when inside the classroom . He was still the grumpy , unpleasant , greasy-haired dungeon master, but outside the class the case was a bit divergent. He greeted other teachers whenever he crossed paths with them; he greeted student too, to their amazement . Still, he kept mostly to himself, but now, he didn’t act like his previous self whom people had no idea about. People got an idea of what his true identity was: a young man who had made mistakes and had the courage to acknowledge and fix them. 

One year , five months , twenty-seven days , sixteen hours , forty-eight minutes and thirty-three seconds had passed since the war, and people were still recovering from it . Albus made a serious decision to reopen the school seven months ago, and it had helped out quiet a bit. Life was getting back on track again for everyone except for Severus. People saw him as a war hero, which felt weird to him. He was no war hero, after all . 

The Daily Prophet celebrated his story more than his actual existence--why wouldn't they? After all, they got such an intricate and juicy story to publish after a long time . 

Nobody except Albus , Minerva , Hagrid, and Filius knew about the spell the Dark Lord had cast on him and that fact relieved him. He hadn’t wanted any more spotlight upon him now . But it still bothered him that he didn’t know what the spell was or what it had done to him because nothing had happened to him still. He was still very much alive and healthy . 

But one thing still bothered him. Those eyes… to whom did those eyes belong? His heart pounded a little every time those eyes appeared in front of his black orbs . He didn't know why that happened with him . 

So much into his thoughts, he almost walked past Albus' room . Saying the password, he very patiently waited and walked in briskly . The room was quite the same. Nothing had changed about it. Albus liked keeping it simple and placid . 

Albus was sitting at his desk as always. Minerva , Hagrid, and Filius were also there, standing by the fireplace with worried looks on their faces. But another lady was also there, seated on the chair in front of Albus, sipping a cup of tea . She was a middle-aged woman, around 55 , wearing a knee-length black dress wrapped around her body . Looking at her emerald green eyes, he could see she was lost in thought . Her grey hair was neatly tied into a bun behind her head . She exuded a thick aura of elegance. Giving him a warm and welcoming glance, she smiled at him . He gave a nod in response . 

Clearing his throat, he formally acknowledge Albus, " You called for me, Headmaster? " 

A serious expression came over Albus’ face. Severus could sense that something was not right; he could no longer see the twinkle in the old man's eyes . 

"Well, Severus, thanks for coming," Albus replied in a tone devoid of any expression . "You are aware of the fact that what happened to you on the night of the battle is unfamiliar to any of us. The spell he used was beyond our knowledge to this day. " He paused, collecting his thoughts. " As I have told you earlier, I informed many scholars regarding the spell, but even they were unaware of it, but this sweet lady, Ms . Angelina, seems to know what that spell was, " he continued . 

Severus almost jumped in his place. He had searched for the meaning of the spell. The look on the lady's face abashed him . 

An awkward silence came over the room. No one uttered a word. Actually, no one knew what to say. 

"So , Mr. Snape, I am Rose Angelina, but you can just call me Angelina . I am a spell scholar working for the Ministry . Mr. Dumbledore wrote to me about the spell a year ago, and I researched it. The knowledge I gained is very intricate and knotty ." She spoke in an elegant manner. 

She had decided to break the silence and let Severus know his fate because nothing could be done to change it . He shot a perturbed glance at her . 

She let out a narrow sigh and continued, " This spell has a connection with my own family, and it has only been used once around 1200 years ago ." 

He was shocked by that fact, and did nothing to mask it . 

"It would be good for you to tell Severus directly what the spell is and what it did to him," Albus interjected as he saw the startled look on Severus’ face . 

"So, Mr. Severus," she continued in the same soft and elegant tone, " this is an imprinting curse. That means it will forcefully make you imprint upon someone, and you will be forced to love them till your very last breath. " She spat out the details without any hesitation . " But one more thing, Mr. Severus, you will not imprint on the one of your choice, but someone who is the choice of the spell caster, " she told him. 

"Twelve hundred years ago, a member of my family named Rogan Barks fell madly in love with a woman, but the woman didn't reciprocate his feelings . A mighty wizard was he . He created the Forbidden curse and used it on the woman. It forced her to love someone, but not him . Instead, she fell in love with a monster of a man , and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Eventually, she died a sad death after ending the sufferings of her life . Since then, it became known as the Curse of Forbidden Love and nobody has cast it until now because it needs the very last of your living energy, " she related to them as sadness crept into her voice . 

He fell onto the chair nearest him . What ! Mourning an impossible love again for my whole life . Oh, Merlin, what bad did I do?, he thought to himself . First Lily now someone he didn’t even know. 

Why me ? He thought to himself . 

"Severus, it's not your fault. " He felt Minerva's hand on his shoulder . 

Holy jinxes ! He had said all that aloud . 

His mind felt numb to him. He couldn't think anymore; he felt dumbfounded . 

"Can anything be done to alter this ....?" he mumbled weakly, more to himself than anything. 

"Yes , but I am not sure if it would work or not, " she replied , her voice sounded perturbed. " I have dealt with spells that were very complicated , but this is something different. It has only been used once, well now twice, and no one know who you will imprint upon, " she continued. 

"But to do anything, I need a piece of your body, probably a thread of hair will do fine. One that has been touched by the Patronus of the snake. Then I can try and choose a suitable person for you to imprint upon. " Darkness filled her eyes . 

"You can do that? " Minerva exclaimed softly . 

"As I said, I am not sure if I can, but my heritage allows me to reverse the curse. so maybe I can give it a try, " Angelina replied in a tone devoid of expression . 

Still in horror by the words that had poured out of the mouth of the lady, Severus couldn't move. It felt to him like he was paralyzed . 

"I think we should give Ms. Angelina a chance to try to amend this curse, " Albus spoke, breaking the unbearable silence in the room. 

Severus nodded his head, dumbfounded . 

The lady rose from her place, and with the wave of her wand , a thread of his hair was in her hand . So thunderstruck by the knowledge of what the curse meant, he didn't even feel the pain of the hair being plucked . 

He got up from his couch and almost ran towards the Dungeons, not in a mood to entertain anyone now . Down in his own chamber, he didn't know what to do, so he did what he thought was best He created a mess because he had done so first with his own life, and now his room was the next victim . Throwing things , he tore off the exquisite green wall paper , shredding the sheets to oblivion and breaking the oak furniture . His room was a complete wreck . Ink from his ink pot had been splashed all over the shredded green wallpaper . He was breathing heavily . 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he screamed at the top of his lungs, and tangled his long ,pale fingers in the sheet if raven black hair , all out of frustration . He wanted to end it all --end his life and stop the suffering. He couldn't handle it anymore . Determined to do so, he took a piece of shattered glass from the ink pot to cut his wrist and bleed to death . 

"Ending your own life will only accomplish what the curse of the Dark Lord seeks to do, Severus, " Albus' voice came from behind his back . 

He turned and shot a glance at the old man . He stood at the door, ignoring the wreck Severus had made . 

Severus felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks . Falling on the floor, he pressed his long legs against his chest and wrapped his lean arms around them . Sobbing , he sat there silently for what seemed like eternity . 

" Severus, we promise to do whatever it takes to help you, " Albus said, as if declaring war . 

"Why me ....?" he mumbled weakly. " Why does it always have to be me ....?" 

" Because God has given you the strength to withstand it. " Albus' reply helped him a little . 

A thick silence took over the room, neither of them tried to break it . But then Albus spoke with a sigh. 

" Severus, whatever comes your way , either a solution or not, you will find Minerva and me by your side; I promise you that . "


	4. Chapter - 4 The Ceremony

The hall stood in complete silence as the sorting ceremony commenced. Applause filled the silence of the hall only when the houses of the students were revealed by the grumpy Sorting Hat . 

Severus Snape looked at the faces of all the young and innocent first-year students: surprised , amazed , scared and somewhat baffled by the mystic aura of the Wizardry school . 

Among them stood a girl a bit taller than the rest of them. A lean figure was distinguishable from beneath her robes. She had a short round face with raven hair neatly tied in a ponytail behind her head and large , black-rimmed spectacles gently placed on top of her small , perfect nose . 

She was perfect for a young lady, but no one could call her a breathtaking beauty . Elegant was the perfect word to describe the way she carried herself . He noticed her, but what he didn't notice was that she was looking back at him too, and a sweet , warm and gentle smile played upon her light-pink lips . 

He was baffled by her smile. Girls did try to flirt with him a little due to his war hero status, but he always ignored their actions, but her elegant smile somewhat distracted him, and he felt that it wasn't a flirting gesture . Somewhere deep-down he didn't want to ignore her, so he did something that people would say was very un-Snape; He smiled back . 

" Barclay , Seraphina, " Minerva announced, and he was drawn out of his thoughts. She was the only one left to be sorted now , as she was the only transfer student that year . The girl walked towards the stool and sat in a very refined manner .

"A Barclay... after a long time, though, " the hat started in his grumpy tone which sounded more like a clogged gutter . " La famille des surdoués ... bravery is your habit ... loyalty flows in your veins... cunning enough to baffle even a Slytherin... but intelligence is your first precedence , curiosity has driven the sleep out of you , impressive ... Ravenclaw! " 

The girl clearly blushes at all the compliments the sorting hat had said about her . 

"Thanks for the compliments, Mr. Sorting Hat. " The girl spoke in the same discerning manner in which she carried herself . Well, no one ever before had thanked the Hat, and that made Professor Flitwick grin proudly . 

Thud, the wooden doors of the Great Hall swung open, but no one was one the other side . The girl just stood up from the stool and, like everyone else in the hall, she was startled by the act . Only then, a giant Patronus of a snake emerged from nowhere . Severus felt numb in his place. it was the same Patronus that had cursed him, but it wasn't only him who was dismayed, but the same expression had come over the girl’s face --the new Ravenclaw . 

"Sssseythaaassss ssseyaaaayaassssehhhssss seethahaasssseytha hassayayahssssehhhssss sssseyaaseethaaahaassssryaaa sssseyaaseethaaasss ssssehhhayaeehseyythaasssseythasssseyaasssshusseey ayeaehhassaay ssssehhhhaaseyythaa ayaahathseyythaayaeehhatheeeyssssaytha hatheeeyseethaaaayaeehssssehhh seethassss sssseythaseethaaahaahathehhhhathehhh aayaassssehhhaaahhasseeyaayaaseyythaasssseytha, " the Patronus hissed in a tone devoid of any expression . 

" Hatheeeyseethaaaayaeeh sssseythaseethaaahaahathehhhhathehhh aayaassseyaa ethaassss ssseyaaseethaaassssseyytha, " someone else hissed in Parseltongue . Aghast, everyone looked up to figure out from where the hissing was coming, and it was her—the girl , the new Ravenclaw . Her expression were illegible and toned . It felt like she was bewitched by the snake . 

" Aayaassseyaasssseytha haaaaaahayaeehesseytha haaseythaaehhhathehhhssss " the Patronus hissed as it leapt and passed through her chest in the similar way it went through Severus', forming a blanket of blue mist around her . 

Minerva was taken aback by what had just happened again in front of her eyes . Before anyone could take command of the situation, the girl vanquished , running down the center of the Great Hall, the unreadable expressing still overshadowing her face . 

"It's better that we all proceed to the dorms after this very unexplainable event this evening,” Albus advised as he stood . “Good night, and I expect the Perfects to escort the first-year students to their dorms, and the teachers please stay back as some discussions are necessary." 

Albus took command of things quickly as everyone left the hall except for the teachers who were all gathered around the staff table . Albus asked the other teachers to take their leave and assured them that Minerva , Severus , Hagrid, Filius, and he could manage things perfectly on their own.

" Correct me if I am wrong; that was the same Patronus, " Minerva , Filius all blurted out at the same time .

" Yes, it surely was, " Albus replied calmly .

" So, the girl knows Parseltongue and is involved in the curse, " Minerva stated.

" Yes, but she is not the part of the curse. She is the one the curse has chosen for Severus to imprint upon, " Albus declared .

"How do you know that ?" Filius asked out of curiosity .

" Ms. Angelina wrote me a letter telling about the curse, and she predicted exactly what happened here, " he replied.

An awkward silence took over the five of them . Severus was still in his chair , numb and deep in thought . 

"So, the Dark Lord has chosen a 16 year-old schoolgirl for me to forcefully love, " Severus broke the silence . A dark expression was on his face . In his eyes there was something more dreadful than death itself . 

"But she is not a normal 16 year-old school-girl Severus. " Albus defended the young Ravenclaw . " You heard what the Sorting hat said about her, didn’t you ?"

The Sorting hat... Albus was correct, the Sorting hat had never complimented someone to that extent . He almost declared her a perfect blend of all houses, Severus thought to himself . 

"Yes, I did, but no matter what anyone says, she is just a 16 year-old girl who's not even graduated, Albus. " He tried to growl, but it didn't come out the way he expected it. He wound up feeling awkward and silly .

"She is a school graduate; she graduated from her Muggle school a month and a half back, " Albus informed him .

"Can you please stop defending that girl for once, Albus ! What is it? Do you owe her something? " This time he growled successfully .

"No, I don't owe her anything. It's just that she is an amazing child, and you should understand that, Severus, " Albus said with a chuckle .

"Listen now, Severus , whatever you say and think, it doesn't matter anymore. Now she is your present and your future . You can accept her happily or sadly; it all depends upon you . So, it's better to accept her and move on with your life. Make it less painful for yourself and that adolescent girl, Severus," Albus said in sedate manner .

Severus didn't knew what to feel right then . He was incensed , offended , bewildered, and God knew what else by everything that had happened . He had lived a decent life since the war nine years back and had conjured up a good reputation and aura, but what now? What would people think about him? --That the Potions Master lusted after a 16 year-old schoolgirl ? And what would that elegant looking Ravenclaw think about him ? Maybe she would lose that warmth she had shown towards him and think of him as a pervert who lusted after her . 

"The girl is not in her dorm. The as the portraits tell me so. We should go and look for Seraphina. " 

Albus' words tugged him out of his ocean of thoughts, and he noticed him coming back in the hall . 

Wait, when had he left in the first place . Oh God, I need to think a little less . 

" Ok, " everyone replied in unison.

"I'll go look in the Forbidden Forest and on the grounds, " Hagrid said first .

" I’ll go look in the west wing, " Minerva added .

" I’ll search the north and east wing. " Albus joined Minerva .

" I'll go with south, then, " Filius added with a concerned tone. He surely was concerned about his new Ravenclaw .

"I'll search the Dungeons and leave the forest for me, Hagrid. You already have the extensive grounds for yourself, " Severus added dryly .

Everyone set off for their locations. Severus almost ran to the Dungeons, he wanted to meet the Ravenclaw and ask what that Patronus had hissed. It was killing him to know . He looked through the whole Dungeon for her, but she was nowhere to be found . No Patronus came for him to alert him that the others had found her either. So, he decided to go for the Fobbiden Forest . 

The stale air in the dark Dungeon had been putrid, but it was dark and menacing out in the forest. Why would a girl like her even think of coming here to be alone? The raven black wand was tightly gripped in his hands, ready for defense and attack . He strolled for about 15 minutes without success, when he heard the sound of growling . It sounded so despairing, exasperated and angry. 

He stepped towards the sound. As he approached, he was confident that it was the little Ravenclaw, but the sight he was greeted by made him pity her . It was dark, but he was able to distinguish her body cocooned in a small ball , a rusted ring in one hand and a tear slowly rolling down her cheek as she continued growling but in a soft gentle tone.

" You always said I was attracted to eccentricity, but why is it always something weird happens with me only? Like, for once, can't I have normal choices and normal interests in life? For once could something weird not happen when I arrive somewhere? " she wasn't sobbing but despondency filled her voice. 

He couldn't stand to see the misery of the elegant Ravenclaw anymore, so he decided to interrupt. 

"Coming to the Forbidden Forest without informing anyone nor having a legitimate reason, and causing huge distress among the teachers can cost you a lot of house points, Miss ..." Snape said in a soft tone. He didn't want to threaten her and increase her sorrows now . 

"Oh..." Seraphina gasped. She had been so deep within her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed the black figure approach her. As she was tugged back to reality by that someone . She quickly straightened herself and brushed off her clothes to face the man who had brought her back to reality . The tall figure stood in front of her , towering over her. 

She felt even smaller. 

"Lumos," she whispered softly, and the tip of her wand illuminated, showering light around her . 

When the light fell on the face of the tall man who stood in front of her, she was taken aback. It was Severus Snape , the war hero about whom her mother had told her once. She had always had a longing to meet him in person and not just in the headlines of the Daily Prophet . But her circumstances caused her to freeze. He had seen her for the first time cocooned on the ground of the Forbidden Forest sobbing and growling to herself . Wow ! what a nice start of the year . 

She had been so buried in her thoughts that she had almost forgotten that a man was standing in front of her. When she collected her thoughts and payed attention to the man , she noticed a lean , tall man with a slender face. His eyes were deep black orbs and he had a long hooked nose which somehow looked good on his face. His thin lips were pursed together . He was handsome--an unconventional beauty, she thought to herself . 

"Would you mind telling me what happened in the Great Hall, and why you ran off to the forest Miss ..." he said softly in a deep , velvety voice which was sinfully attractive . 

"Oh... I am sorry for my behavior back in the Great Hall, Professor Snape; its just that what the Patronus of the snake said to me affected me a bit, and all I wanted was to be alone in solitude . Well, do you know from where the Patronus came and who send it ? Oh well, my name is Seraphina Barclay, Professor," she replied in a refined manner . 

"And what was it that the Patronus said to you, Miss Barclay ?" he asked hesitantly .

" It said 'you shall get imprinted upon by a monster of a man, angel' " a reply came from her timidly .

"And you know what he meant by that ?" 

" No, Professor, I have no idea what he meant by that. I just hope it was the pitiful joke of someone because I fear it would be hard to believe that . " she replied with uncertainty . 

She has no idea what has just been thrust upon her. Will she be able to spend her life with me? She is just sixteen. 

Well, the snake was correct, he was a monster of a man, after all. All those thoughts were flowing in his mind when her refined voice broke his train of thought, and he noticed the young Ravenclaw shivering from cold.

" Well, again I am sorry for my actions, Professor. I shouldn't have done it, but I just felt uncertain at the moment, and I did what felt the best. "

" Well, this act can't be ignored, but can be forgiven for sure, Miss Barclay, but for now I should escort you to the castle for you are shivering from the cold, " he replied softly yet sternly .

"Oh... I am fine, Professor, " she replied .

He took off his black cloak and wrapped it around her loosely, placing a hand on the small of her back to escort her to the castle . 

She was baffled by his act . What a gentleman, she thought to herself . She wrapped the cloak snugly around her to feel its warmth . 

"There was no need for this kind act, Professor, " she said, looking at his tall frame .

"Yes, of course there was, Miss Barclay. I can't let a young lady shiver in the cold, " he replied in a soft tone .

She let out a little chuckle . 

Severus eyed the girl. She had been shivering from cold and yet denied it. If there had been any other girl they would be flattered if I escorted them like this, he thought to himself .

He raised his wand, and a wave of light escaped it's top as the words poured out of his mouth " Expecto Patronum ." The wave took the form of a doe as it ran towards the castle.

"What was that for, Professor Snape ?" Seraphina asked in amazement .

"I was just informing the other teachers that I have found you and that I was bringing you back to the castle," he informed her .

" I shouldn't have done that. It caused everyone to worry, " she sadly mumbled to herself as she walked .

"You did what seemed right to you at the moment. If someone else had been in your place, they would have done the same or would have brought all the attention to themselves , so don't regret your decision. After all, what the snake said to you was horrifying. Sometimes solitude is the best thing," he said, trying to reassure her .

She let out a little sigh from her lips .

They reached Albus' office after what felt like 20 minutes . They talked a little while on the journey . As they both stood in front of the Headmaster's office, Severus spoke the password, " Lemon Drops. " 

Seraphina let out a little chuckle at the childish password. They climbed the stairs in silence, and as they reached the door, Severus softly knocked .

" Come in, " Albus' reply came from the other side . 

Severus held the door for Seraphina as she entered the large , warm room . There was an old looking man sitting at the Headmaster's desk , an old woman with a sharp face standing beside him , a goblin stood beside a half-giant who gave her a warm smile with an apologetic look on his face. She smiled back . 

"So, there you are my child. You just worried us all, " the old man said .

"I am sorry, Headmaster , I know I shouldn't have acted so immaturely. It caused you all such discomfort, " Seraphina said apologetically .

"No need to worry, Seraphina, the Patronus’ appearance baffled us, too, " Flitwick reassured her.

"It's fine, my child. Anyone would react in the same way, " Albus reassured her .

"Well, I hope you don't mind me asking a question, Headmaster ?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course, my child, go on ." 

"What happened back there in the Great Hall ? " she asked .

"It was just a small prank by our Poltergeist, Peeves, my child . He wanted to have some fun with the new students and you became his victim, Seraphina, " Albus said calmly. " We will inform the rest of the students about the prank Peeves played on you so they don't bother you, all right?" he continued .

"Oh... it's fine with me, Headmaster, " she replied, her refined tone continued .

Severus was baffled by Albus' reply. Why hadn’t he told her the truth? Why was he keeping such a delicate affair a secret from the one who would be affected by it the most?

" Now, Severus, I hope you don't mind escorting Seraphina to her dorm, " Albus asked him politely . Severus nodded .

Holding the door for her, he escorted her to the Ravenclaw dorm, and again he placed his hand gently on the small of her back . As they reached the Portrait of the Ravenclaw dorm he turned towards her and spoke softly. 

" I assume you don't know how to get the password to the room. It is the answer of the riddle the portrait will ask ." 

" Hmmmmm... an interesting password indeed, " commented Seraphina .

They both turned towards the bronze knocker . The eagle gazed at the pair standing in front of it before speaking in his deep , husky voice .

" What is a Slytherin doing in the Ravenclaw tower ?" 

" It's none of your concern, " snapped Severus .

The bronze eagle snorted at the disrespectful answer before turning towards the young girl . 

" I am made of magical lands. Sometimes I tell the truth, and sometimes I don't. What am I?" 

Seraphina breathed deeply before replying . Severus stood there next to her thinking of the answer. 

" A book, " they both said at the same moment . 

The door opened . Severus turned to leave when Seraphina's soft words stopped him.

" I am very thankful to you, Professor Snape, for finding me in the forest and helping me through the castle. " She paused as he turned to face her. " And for your warm cloak; it did helped me a lot, " she continued . 

She smiled warmly at him and with his cloak in her hand, she extended it towards him . He took the cloak from her hand and gave a slight nod. 

" No need to thank me for doing my duty, Miss Barclay. " He couldn't help it as a small smirk passed over his thin lips . 

" Well, can I have a proper handshake with you, Professor Snape ?" Seraphina asked. 

"Ummmm... Why, Miss Barclay ? " Severus asked with uncertainty .

"I just wanted to shake hands with the bravest man I have ever known, the man who killed Voldemort himself," she replied as she extended her hand towards him . 

He took her hand and quickly shook it . When her soft skin caressed his hard, rough one , he felt nice . 

" I am no more brave than anyone who fought the war against him, " Severus replied .

She nodded and vanished into the Ravenclaw Common Room, and he stood there , thinking. He was supposed to love her: a sweet , warm , graceful , sincere , and lovable girl . But would she be able to love him: an old git , grumpy , cold , unpleasant and ugly man? He felt pity for the girl . He let out a little sigh from his thin lips as he went back to Albus' office. He needed answers for his questions .

ልረልክ

"For Merlin's sake, why didn't you tell Miss Barclay what the Patronus really meant ? Her whole future depends upon it. Her whole life depends upon it, " he growled as he stomped into Albus' office without an invitation .

Albus sat quietly on his chair . He let out a sigh at the sight of the angry young professor .

"My dear Severus, what do you want me to tell that young, innocent lady? That on the very first day of her magical schooling, she is destined to love her young professor? " Albus’ reply came calmly but frustration was clear in his voice . 

Speechless , Severus didn’t know what he could say. Albus was correct. They couldn’t tell that young girl a fact like that when she already felt tormented internally from the incident .

He left his office without uttering another word because he didn't want to face the man anymore. He already owed him a lot . Albus was now helping him with Seraphina's matter too . 

He went to his chamber with a tormented feeling in his chest .


	5. Chapter - 5 The Brave Savior Of Little Hufflepuff

Things moved on a lot after the unexplainable event in the Great Hall . The classes were working out perfectly . Seraphina acclimated herself comfortably in the new aura of her magical school . Professor Filtwick was so proud and happy to have her in his house. Why wouldn't he be? She was smart , good with charms, and could speak Parseltongue . 

All her classes were going great , Transfiguration , Potions , Defense Against the Dark Arts , Astronomy , Flying, and Care for Magical Creatures . All teachers taught quiet well except for Professor Lockhart. He was always busy with his self-admiration . Other girls were a huge fan of him--the reason was beyond her comprehension. Professor Lockhart was handsome , tall, and even muscular, and the girls liked him for that . But he was their teacher, and yet he didn't teach well in class , so why the hell on this Earth did everyone like him ? She always wondered why . On contrary, everyone hated Professor Snape despite of him being a good and perfect teacher, and he had also saved their future by killing Voldemort. He taught his lessons with utter sincerity . 

She always liked teachers who taught their lessons seriously . 

Other than her classes, she spent most of her time in the library or in the school grounds near the Whomping Willow, which to everyone's amazement accepted her presence without resistance . 

And of course, how could she forget Lucifer and Elenore ? They were her only friends with whom she talked to freely and shared a few things about her family . She knew they both liked each other, but they always seemed to deny the fact, which was something she couldn't understand very well . The three of them spent a lot of time together, but she preferred excusing herself at times to give them some quality time together with no one to interfere. 

But she missed Daniel, she missed him a lot . Daniel was a Muggle . He was all she wasn't… handsome , charming , lovable , funny, and witty and on the other hand, she was boring , a bookworm , and a nerdy geek. Well, that was what everyone at St. Michael's College called her . 

Then also, Daniel loved her . After her parents dies Daniel was the one who comforted her lot and cared for her even more than before . 

She was sitting in the library skimming through a book: 

'Dark Times of the Dark Lord'. 

She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't realize someone was standing near her . 

"Reading is a nice habit, but loosing track of time and surroundings can be dangerous at times, Miss Barclay. " A soft, velvety yet strong voice tugged her out of her intense reading session . It was then she realized Professor Snape was towering over her. 

"It's just a habit, or you could say a passion I can't control, sir. " She replied. 

"It gives me pleasure seeing students like you who give this library the respect it deserves, " Severus commented. 

"Well, if a person can't respect books, then its hard to believe they can respect anything in life, Professor. " She chuckled. 

"That is a very commendable opinion, Miss Barclay, but you should also see the time. It's already 7:45, and dinner starts at 8'clock, so if I may remind you , you should probably be getting ready for dinner at this time, " he admonished. 

She quickly shot a glance at the Muggle watch wrapped around her left wrist and launched up from her seat . 

" You are correct, Professor. Thank you for reminding me, " she said in a hurry with a quick nod . He nodded in return and walked off, his black robes swaying after him . 

" You’re welcome, Miss Barclay," he said while leaving . 

ልረልክ 

Nothing much happened for the first two weeks of school, but then something happened which caused Severus to think a lot . It made him reconsider his thoughts about Lily and their so-called friendship. 

Descending the stairs from her Transfiguration class, Seraphina had an internal debate whether to write a letter to Daniel or not. It had just been two weeks since she’d come to Hogwarts . 

She had ditched the school robe for that day . Her sweater's sleeves were rolled up . As she approached the last step, she heard shouting , cheering and laughing. Shooting a glance at the crowd assembled near the greenhouse situated next to transfiguration tower, she ran towards the crowd to see what was going on . As she approached them, the sight she met disgusted her . Bullying was carried out even in Hogwarts . A small boy, probably of Hufflepuff House as his muffler was bumblebee colour, was crying ,his wand on the ground , and across from him were four older Gryffindor boys, their wands pointed towards the defenseless child , laughing. One of them spoke, raising his wand higher in the air. 

" who want to see Georgy's pants taken off as he hangs upside down in the air? " 

The crowd cheered, giving the bullies motivation . How disgusting people could get, she growled to herself as she tightened the grip on her wand, ready to do something. 

The little Hufflepuff tried going for his wand when one Gryffindor chanted " Flipendo. " 

The steaming light poured out of the end of the boy’s wand , but Seraphina was much quicker with her actions. 

" Expelliarmus, " she chanted, her wand pointed towards the Gryffindor as she ran towards the Hufflepuff . 

She couldn’t let that little Hufflepuff get hexed and get banged against the greenhouse wall . Her hex knocked the wand from the Gryffindor's hand . Seraphina pushed the Hufflepuff aside and tried to dodge the spell, but she couldn’t avoid it and got hexed herself . 

Suddenly her left hand was slammed into the hard, cold glass behind her, banging it hard. In a split second, the glass shattered everywhere around her . A stinging pain enveloped her entire body. It felt like a thousand scorpions stinging her repeatedly all at the same time . She had thought the wall behind her was brick, but she was mistaken. She fell to the ground as blood smeared her clothes. She lay there for what felt like an eternity . 

ልረልክ 

Severus was heading towards the infirmary . Poppy had Floo’d him that she was in urgent need of painkilling and blood replenishing potions as she was short of it . A student had been very badly injured, she had also mentioned . 

There must be another Quidditch crazy dunderhead who must have gotten injured deliberately for the sympathy of the girls and teachers and to show everyone how dangerous their favorite sports is , he thought to himself . 

Entering the infirmary, he saw Albus , Minerva , Filius ,Gilderoy Lockhart and a few students gathered around someone . He couldn't see their face properly, but he could tell that the student had lost a lot of blood because the whole hospital bed was smeared with blood . 

" Here are the potions you asked for, Poppy, " he said, quickly passing the vials to Poppy in the process. 

He wanted to see the face of the unfortunate student and wanted to know how he or she had ended up like that . As he approached the bed, he was taken aback. It was Seraphina . Her pitiful body had been held in the sitting position by the help of other students as Poppy picked out a jagged piece of shattered glass from her left arm. Likewise many pieces of glass pierced her body badly . 

"Ouch..." Seraphina gasped loudly then bit the bottom of her lip, desperately trying to suppress her exclamations as Poppy picked the glass piece from her left palm . The glass had penetrated clear through her palm, as similarly was the case of the humongous glass piece in her left arm . He felt badly for her. 

But how had she ended up that way, he thought to himself . 

"There is no need to hide the pain when it is not possible, my dear Seraphina, " Lockhart advised as he winked at her . 

"Drink this, my child, it will help to reduce the pain, " Poppy told her, cutting off Lockhart and extending a vial of potion towards her . Seraphina quietly took it from her and sipped the contents of the vial in silence . 

Poppy successfully extracted all the glass pieces from the Seraphina's hands , legs and face . She turned towards Severus ,Albus , Filius and Lockhart. 

"Now I would ask that you men leave. I need to pick the glass pieces from her back, and she needs to take her shirt off for that, " she explained. 

Seraphina blushed out of embarrassment at that . 

"Yes, we shall wait outside because I need to talk to her about this incident," Albus said as he turned to leave, indicating for Severus , Filius and Lockhart to follow him . Outside, the four of them stood in silence until Severus decided to question . 

" For Merlin's sake, what did she do to end up like that ?" he asked. Concern was dripping from his tone and he did nothing to mask it . 

" She tried to save another student from a hex, and instead got hexed herself , the poor child, " Albus replied . 

" Why the hell would a student need to be saved by another now ?" he questioned in a baffled tone. 

"I need to ask her the same thing, Severus, "Albus said . 

"Poor young lady , her beautiful face also got affected by the glass, " Lockhart added . 

The rest of them gave him a weird expression. She was in pain, but all Lockhart thought of was beauty . Wow . 

After 25 minutes, Poppy called for them to come inside . Seraphina's wounds were dressed now . So much damage had been done that using magic could have caused more damage than good, so the wounds needed to be healed in the Muggle way . Her clothes were changed, and a new set of clothes were given to her . She sat there on the bed in silence as the four men approached her . 

"My child, how are you feeling now ?" Albus asked in a concerned tone . 

"I... am fine, Headmaster, " Seraphina replied in a pained tone. She wasn't at all . 

"Now, would you like to tell me what happened in the Courtyard, my child? " Albus asked. 

"Huhh," she let out a little sigh from her thin lips. " After Transfiguration had ended, I was coming down the stairs when I heard a crowd cheering, laughing, shouting . The sight I was greeted by disgusted me. Four Gryffindor students were bullying a little Hufflepuff. They were about to hang him upside down in the air and take off his trousers for fun . 

“What type of fun is this, Headmaster? I couldn't bear it, so I jumped in between them, knocked the wand out of the hand of one of them, and pushed the Hufflepuff aside. I was about to dodge the hex, but I wasn’t fast enough, it hit me, " she explained in her no-nonsense tone . She spoke with feverish effort . 

"That is a very serious act, my child . I have to admit it needs a great deal for bravery to go against the odds . " Albus said with concern. 

She passed him a little smile at the comment. 

"But you didn't even know the student, so why did you get hexed for him? " Severus asked with hesitation after a long pause . 

She shot him a glance , confusion in her eyes . " So what if I didn't know him professor? He was being bullied, and I can't stand it and no one should. My parents never taught me such low morals . If those bullies had succeeded, it could have damaged him a lot . He could have gotten depressed or even could have attempted suicide or anything, for Merlin's sake . 

“Well, I was in no mood to get hexed, Professor. I wanted to warn them, but I didn't get the chance. " Anger crept in her voice as she spoke without breaking her eye contact with Severus . 

Aghast . He was aghast by her answer . She had been willing to defend a boy she had barely known because of her integrity . She hadn’t thought of herself getting hurt. 

But he was more shocked by something else. His own memories flashed in front of his eyes when he had been bullied in a similar manner by the Marauders , but no one had come to his defense , not even Lily . They had literally took off his trousers in front of everyone, and Lily had stood there, by their side, without even trying to defend him. She’d laughed with them at his expense. She had asked James to leave him alone once, and when in anger he’d called her what he shouldn't have, a 'Mudblood,' she had gotten offended . 

Had she been facing more pain than him at that moment to have gotten offended? But then she had never talked to him much before that except to ask for help with studies . Lily had never stood up for him although she had been his friend, but this girl stood for a boy she barely knew because of her integrity and her morals . 

Somewhere deep inside his heart, something broke but didn't cause pain because something else , something stronger and warmer, comforted him . The feel was awkward but nice. He liked that feeling . 

" She is correct, Severus. Standing for what you feel is right is never wrong, even if it causes a little damage, " Albus said as he smiled warmly at her . 

She nodded her head shyly . 

"And, of course, it was necessary to show the dunderheads that being beautiful and a capable fighter is an easy task for Miss Barclay , am I right? " Lockhart slipped into the conversation as he glided to the hospital bed next to Seraphina with a wide smile on his lips, and yet again he winked . 

A hint of red came over her cheeks from Lockhart's comment. Lockhart raised his hand and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear . Seraphina stiffened at Lockhart's act, moving uncomfortably on the bed . 

The sight didn't seem right to Severus. It was clear that Lockhart's proximity was bothering Seraphina, and he felt irate at Lockhart's act . He didn't knew why he felt that way. 

Severus decided to interrupt Lockhart, but a loud noise came from behind them, and when they turned, the sight of a small boy running towards them greeted them . 

"Seraphina, are you all right ? " the little boy shouted as he reached the bed . 

Severus arched an eyebrow at Lockhart, causing him to stand up and move away from the bed. 

"Are you all right, Seraphina ?" the little boy asked again with an apologetic look . 

"I am all right, George, but first tell me, are you all right? Those dunderheads didn't hurt you ?" Seraphina questioned with a concerned tone . 

"I am all right. You came just at the right moment, like a hero, or they would have hurt me otherwise," George answered, his head low with embarrassment. 

Seraphina made George sit next to her and cupped his little face with her bandaged hands . Looking straight into his blue orbs, she softly caressed his cheeks with her thumbs, and the words poured out of her lips. 

"You were crying, am I right ? " 

The boy nodded. 

"Listen, George, there's no need to be scared by those dunderheads or anyone anymore. Now I am with you, okay? And you need not cry over those dunderheads anymore . You are not a little rat; you know that. You are one of the most amazing persons I have ever met . You are one of the most lovable boys one could ever meet . Now, I hope you don't mind making me your friend? I hope you will." 

Every word had come with utter sincerity; it wasn't a lie , anyone could tell that . She had meant every word she had spoken from the bottom of her heart . 

A tear rolled down George's face . Seraphina took him into a hug , tracing circles on his back. "Shhhh... don't cry. I am with you little fella. Now, I very badly need a smile on that little face of yours, " she wispered softly in his ear. 

George pulled away from the hug, giving her a small smile and looking into her black eyes. He suddenly jumped off the bed. 

"Oh, I forgot to do what I came for. " He pulled out a wand from his robes. " Here’s your wand. They forgot to take it with them when they were collecting your stuff. " He held out an Aspen wood , 12 1/2 inch long wand towards her . 

" Thank you so much, George. I had almost forgotten my wand . " Seraphina thanked him . 

"If you are my friend, then no formalities of sorry and thank you, ok? " George smiled as he spoke . 

"Ok, " Seraphina chuckled . 

Seraphina started getting off the bed when Poppy popped in. " Seraphina, my child, where do you think you are going ?" she asked. 

"To my dorm, ma'am. I think you dressed all my wounds, so I shall take my leave," Seraphina replied . 

"No, you are staying in the hospital tonight. Your wounds are deep and painful. You might be in need of some assistance," Poppy said . 

"That is sweet of you, Madam Pomphrey, but I don't want be a burden. I think I can manage, and then Elenore and Lucifer can help me, " Seraphina replied. 

"Those love birds... Never, my child, will you be a burden. It's my job to take care of those injured, so you are staying here for the night and then you can go to your dorm tomorrow. " Poppy said . 

" You should stay here, my child. Madam Pomphrey is right, you are badly injured and need rest. Now I think we all should take our leave and let Seraphina have some rest, " Albus instructed . 

ልረልክ 

The food felt tasteless to Severus that evening . Seraphina was all he could think about. How could she so selflessly throw herself in front of a boy she barely knew? He wanted to know why . 

"Because no one stood for her, Severus. " Albus voice tugged him out of his ocean of thoughts . 

"What? " Severus exclaimed softly as he shot a glance at Albus . 

Albus let out a little sigh. "When she studied at the Muggle school, the students tried to bully her at times, but she stood against them even when she was all alone . That caused an undying hatred against bullying in her heart, and she cannot bear the sight of it . She didn't do it for the sake of being called a hero, " he continued . 

"But why would someone bully her? She is not weak , stupid or clumsy, " Severus replied, a confused look on his face . 

"Because she is way smarter and better than them, even without her magic. You know once she beat two boys twice her size in Muggle fighting." Albus chuckled . 

"Why? " Severus asked curiously. 

"Because they took her spectacles. She hates it when someone touches them. " The reply came even though Albus was still chuckling. 

Severus raised an eyebrow at that comment . 

" Without her glasses, she can't see, and that causes her to be protective about them " 

" Oh... " Severus thought . 

She can stand up for herself . She always has stood up for herself . But how did Albus know all this ? he thought. 

"But Albus, how do you know this much about Miss Barclay ?" Severus questioned. 

“Oh, I saw her profile from her Muggle school and she told me many of those things, and even showed me memories of some when she came for the interview, " Albus replied . 

ልረልክ 

Severus leaned back on his armchair trying to sink it as far as possible as he stared at the fire in the fireplace . He was thinking. He had made judgements about everyone so easily without knowing their past, but Seraphina was still in his mind; he felt pity for her . The lovely girl… he wished her wounds would heal fast .


	6. Chapter - 6 The Potions Class

Seraphina was discharged from the hospital the next morning as Poppy had promised . She hurried straight towards the Great Hall with Lucifer and Elenore because they were late. As she stepped in the hall, she felt everyone's eyes on her . But their gazes carried profuse types of expressions . She felt the burden of anguished stares coming from the Gryffindor table . The sympathetic looks from the Head Table made her twinge. Settling comfortably at the Ravenclaw table, the three were about to begin stuffing their mouths with the exquisite dishes displayed on the table when a cheerful voice came from behind Seraphina. She turned to see George standing there with a bouquet of foxy flowers . 

"How's it going, Seraphina ?" he asked in a very cheerful manner . 

"I am fine, but you first tell me about you," Seraphina replied, trying to replicate his cheerfulness. Her wounds still throbbed. 

"All good... well, I brought you these flowers. I hope you like them. " George smiled as he extended the bouquet in her direction . 

"They are the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen, George. Thank you very much for them , but where did you get these from? " she asked and gave him a warm smile as she scanned the flowers. 

"Oh... Hagrid helped me pick these for you from the forest," he whispered in her ear . 

"Oh... That's very sweet of you, George, and I think I need to thank Hagrid sir too for his help. " She chuckled as she pulled George towards her, placing her soft lips on his cheek . George's eyes widened at her kiss . 

"Come sit. Have breakfast with us. " She patted the empty seat next to her . He slipped in and started eating and chatting with Seraphina . 

Suddenly, Headmaster Dumbledore stood and went towards the podium as professor McGonagall made a clinking sound with her spoon and glass to grab everyone's attention . 

"Good morning, everyone, " the Headmaster greeted everyone with a smile, but soon it faded and an austere look came over his face. 

"Yesterday a very disheartening episode happened with a Ravenclaw student . As we all know, a group of Gryffindor students tried to bully a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw student stepped in between to try and break it up, getting injured badly in the process . It disheartens me to see the students of the house famous for it's bravery committing an act like this . And the thing which forlorn me more is the fact that all students stood there enjoying the sight. " The Headmaster's tone was staid, causing an eerie silence to be cast over the Great Hall . 

" Because of this hideous act from those students, fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor, and for the courageous act of student Seraphina Barclay, Ravenclaw has been awarded seventy points ." the Headmaster continued . 

The hall broke into applause at the announcement . The noise of shouting and hooting came from the Ravenclaw table, but a disappointed silence took over the Gryffindors . Slytherins were happy too, not because Ravenclaw had received the points but because Gryffindor had lost them . There was a constant rivalry between the two houses, but the reason was quiet childish . Although she noticed the Heads of the houses shared a friendly relation, the students didn't . 

Seraphina's face flushed red as she blushed furiously . 

"You are the best, Seraphina, " George exclaimed while giving her a hug . 

"No I am not , I’m sure, " she replied shyly. 

Severus listened to Albus' speech, but his eyes were locked on someone sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the arms of the little Hufflepuff . She was out of the hospital now. 

How is she feeling now? he thought . He wanted to ask her, but he was afraid of what she would think of his actions if he did . 

But knowing the welfare of his own student is not a bad thing, he grumbled in his thoughts . 

The rest of breakfast was conducted in silence.. Scanning the hall, Severus’ eyes fell upon Lockhart, who was on the other side of the table grinning wildly. His eyes locked upon a certain someone at the Ravenclaw table. Trying to figure to whom he was staring, Severus concluded he was looking at Seraphina only . A dark look came over Lockhart's eyes, and as Severus watched, they darkened even more . The look in his eyes made Severus uncomfortable . 

Breakfast finished and everyone went on with their business . 

ልረልክ 

The Potions class was held in the Dungeons, and it was invariably dark and cold there, but somehow the room had enough visibility to be able to take the class and see things clearly. It always baffled the students how it was that way . Severus very patiently waited for the students to enter, and as soon as the whole class was settled, he started. 

" So, today's class is dedicated to the Veritaserum potion. " His smooth and deep tone complimented the aura of the Dungeons. "Veritaserum is a very powerful truth potion . The name "Veritaserum" derives from the Latin word Veritas, meaning truth. Three drops of this potion are all that is needed to force anyone to respond to any question with the truth, " he dictated, and the students who cared to take notes jotted that in their notebooks. 

The other dunderheads just listened, lost in their thoughts, wondering God knows what. It was then his eyes fell upon Seraphina, her quill held in her left hand , writing . She sat alone on the bench . A smarting look on her face . It baffled him . Why was she writing with her left hand? 

" Miss Barclay, Why are you holding the quill in the wrong hand? " he queried. 

She raised her head and gave him a befuddled look . 

"I am sorry, Professor? " she questioned him politely . 

"You are holding the quill with the wrong hand, Miss Barclay, " he repeated, directing his gaze towards her left hand. 

"Oh... Professor, actually it is my correct hand. I am a lefty, so I write with my left hand only, " she replied . 

"Well, its rare to see left-handed wizards, " Severus said with a arched eyebrow . 

"I surely didn't know that, Professor. " She smiled . 

"Miss Barclay, I observed you are having difficulty in writing , so I would like to excuse you from the writing today's notes," he said with a concerned tone . 

"No , no, Professor, I am fine. I will be fine," she replied hesitantly . 

"Are you sure about that, Miss Barclay? " he asked. 

"Yes, Professor, " she replied shyly . 

The first hour went by with Severus' lecture, and the students had to brew the potion in the next . As they took their places at the counter and started collecting the ingredients for the potion, he saw Seraphina struggling with holding the ingredients, but Miss Wilson came to her aid . Scanning the brewing process silently, he walked around peeking into a cauldron or two . As he passed the counter where Seraphina was working, he noticed her struggling with cutting the Frankincense . Her hand had stiffened due to the potions, and her wounds sent stinging pain through her hand . Severus observed her biting her lips, trying burdensomely not to let out a scream . His heart clenched. This girl tried so hard not to attract attention; she was too hard on herself . Wanting to help her badly, he let out a little sigh from his thin lips, readying himself for the act he was about to commit . He quickly walked across to the table and stood next to her as he politely snatched the knife from her. He was careful not to increase the harrowing and started chopping Frankincense for her . 

Her mouth fell open and eyes widened in awe at his act . The tall, black figure standing next to her at the counter chopped the Frankincense in the most delicate manner . His every move was so precise and accurate. His black hair partially curtained his lean and slender face . She quickly pushed away her thoughts and composed herself. 

" Professor, there is no need for this. I can do it. " Every word she spoke felt so heavy to her that it almost became a whisper . 

He placed the knife calmly on the shelf and turned to face her. There was an incomprehensible look in his eye. 

"You silly girl, why don't you accept the fact that you feel pain like any other human, and why the hell on this Earth aren't you asking for any help or assistance? No one will pity you here, " he scolded her with disquiet in his voice. The whole class turned towards them , looking at the scene . 

"I... ummmm... Professor," she stuttered. 

It was the first time she had done so . She was always confident and firm with her words and actions. But right now, she was uncertain about what to reply to him . Her professor was right. She felt the throbbing in her hand, but she didn't want anyone's sympathy or pity. It was the last thing she wanted ever . 

He felt the gaze of the students on them, so he swiftly looked upon them with an arched eyebrow. 

" So, how's the show? " he snapped, bringing them back to reality. They all looked away. 

" Back to work, and I expect no noise as I will be assisting Miss Barclay with this potion due to her injury," he continued .   
Turning back towards Seraphina, he saw her mouth still open and eyes still widened . He cleared his throat, trying to snap her back to reality, and it worked. She composed herself and moved over to relocated herself on the shelf so that she could maintain an appropriate distance from her professor as she accepted her defeat . Professor Snape's proximity didn't bothered her like Professor Lockhart's did . 

Other students consistently called him rude and nasty, but her heart never believed those comments . It wasn't because he was helping her, though. When she had laid her eyes on him for the first time in the Great Hall , he had looked internally tormented. Although he had masked it in a flawless manner, she was able to see that torment . 

The rest of the class went by smoothly , she did the brewing work, and Professor Snape did the chopping , cutting , and grinding and slitting work. She insisted on doing some of it, but he wouldn’t let her to even touch the ingredients . She contemplated him. He was a very dedicated person about his work; it was clear from his graceful manner of holding the equipment and preparing the ingredients . 

Her potion was brewed perfectly. It would have been odd if it hadn’t been , after all, the potions master himself had helped her . 

Professor Snape dismissed the class; everybody started leaving . By now only Lucifer , Elenore , Seraphina and Severus were left . 

" Hey, Luc and Eley, why don't you both go. I will catch up with you in the Common room . I hope that's fine with you, " she told them . 

" Why ? what's the matter with you ?" Lucifer asked . 

" Nothing, I just wanted to thank Batman for his help, " Seraphina whispered with a chuckle . She nicknamed Professor Snape Batman . He was always clad in black, and his cloak swayed behind him, similar to Batman's . He was heroic , intelligent, and handsome, just like Batman . 

"Oh... go , go thank him. It's not everyday that Batman helps a student, " Elenore whispered back, grinning wildly . Lucifer and Elenore left . 

"See ya in study hall, " Lucifer said, vanishing around the corner of the corridor . 

Seraphina let out a little sigh and turned towards her professor, who was leaning against his desk with his hands supporting his posture .   
Slowly approaching him, stopping at a appropriate distance, she faced him . She felt his mysterious eyes on her. 

"No need to thank me for doing my duties, Miss Barclay, " Severus said in a resonant tone . 

Why can't this girl just accept help without thanking a million times? he thought . 

"But ..." she whispered to herself . How did he know what was in her mind? "How do you know…,? " she continued whispering . 

"Because you have a habit of thanking someone a million times for helping you. " Severus rolled his eyes. . 

"It's not like that, Professor , it's just that I want them to know how thankful I am for their help. " She smiled at the professor's comment . 

She looked up at him and said, " but this time I truly want to thank you for helping me brew the potion and ..." she paused . 

"And ...?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the long pause . 

"And, yes, I do hate sympathy from people, " she said with a defiant look in her eyes . 

An awkward silence came over them. Neither knew what to say, so Seraphina cleared her throat and shot a glance at Batman . 

"So, I think I should leave now. See you at dinner, Professor. " 

She bit her lip as the last words poured out of her lips . She had said that to her professor . It was too informal a way of addressing her professor . 

" Sorry ..." She whispered shyly . 

"Why... Miss Barclay?" Severus raised an eyebrow . 

" For addressing you so informally. “ she responded. 

" Apology accepted. " He smirked . 

Surprised by her professor's response, she looked at him in surprise with wide eyes . 

Severus noticed her features , although he didn't want to, but it was an irresistible urge he surrendered to . Her dusky eyes held a surprised look in them .Warmth , mysteriousness , sadness and curiosity played a playfully fluid dance in those eyes . 

A sharp dagger stabbed in his chest or at least it felt like that . Her eyes were just like the girl’s . The girl who had come to him in his dream the night he had killed The Dark Lord . She’d had the same eyes—no those eyes were Seraphina’s . He lost control of his senses. So bewitched by her eyes was he, that he didn't realize he had risen from the desk and was walking towards Seraphina . 

Batman looked appalled . There was something in his eyes she couldn't comprehend . He was coming towards her . 

Severus didn't realized how near he had come to Seraphina . His muscular body was about to touch her when she took a step back. Suddenly a disagreeable look came over her . 

"Professor, " she gasped out of breath . 

Her words snapped him back to reality . He was standing within an uncomfortable proximity to Seraphina . He took a step back, trying to extend the distance between them . 

"I... I should ... leave, Professor, " she stammered in a timorous tone as she almost ran towards the door of the class. 

"Sera..." he called for her but she was gone . 

ልረልክ 

Seraphina entered the study hall panting. She ran from the Dungeons to the study hall. Entering the hall, she scanned for Lucifer and Elenore. They were sitting at the corner table by themselves . She ran towards them and slipped into the seat in front of them, still panting heavily and deeply lost in her thoughts . 

"So, how was the thanking session with that Greasy Bat ?" Elenore chuckled as she tugged Seraphina out of her thoughts. 

"Oh... fine ... it was fine, "she replied, still deep in thought, wondering about the professor's actions . 

"Ok..." they replied together . 

The hours went by but felt like oblivion to her . It was finally time for dinner . Her stomach growled from hunger, but didn't really feel hungry. Her mind was still incredulous about Batman's actions . 

ልረልክ 

What the hell had he done? He had scared Seraphina . What would she be thinking of him ? He was still standing there , loosing track of time . A stinging pain struck his legs when he realized he was still standing there where she had stood when she left . Looking at the clock, he saw it was the time for dinner . He collected his thoughts and composed himself as he walked out of the Dungeons towards the Great Hall . 

Letting a little sigh escape from his thin lips, he entered the Great Hall, ignoring every living thing that existed there at that time . Sitting at the Head Table next to Lockhart made him question his own existence . His heart pounded hard. Again he had the urge to glance at Seraphina . Her timid figure looked even smaller , her head down as she ate her food in silence . Her skin was pale, and she looked so deep in thoughts . He didn't knew why, but he felt sorry for his act , it had upset her . Deciding to apologies to her, he let out a little sigh as he ran his long and slender fingers through his raven hair, trying to push aside the thoughts . 

After finishing their dinner, Seraphina, George , Lucifer and Elenore were sauntering towards the Ravenclaw dorm talking all the way . 

" Hey, you filthy Ravenclaw, "someone shouted over their shoulder . 

The four of them turned together. Seraphina’s wand slipped from her sleeve tightly, gripping it in her hand, ready to defend them . A few Gryffindor boys marched towards them with furious looks on their faces . Everyone in the corridor froze in their place . A tall , blonde, and muscular boy marched up to Seraphina . His nose caressing her forehead. She could feel his hot breath , his body trembled from anger . He grabbed her forearms tightly in his iron grip , sending a stinging pain down her hand . He tried to pin her against the wall, but she was quick , burying the tip of her wand in his neck and pushing him back . 

" How dare you take away fifty points from us, you bitch, " he growled as his anger rose at her defensive act . 

"I didn't take away any points from you. Those scumbags lost them deliberately. Now walk away," she replied calmly, but blood was boiling inside . 

She stared the Gryffindor straight into his green eyes. He broke her eye contact and shot a furious glance at George, who stood in between Lucifer and Elenore. . 

" And you, filthy little rat, what do you think? This bitch saved you this time so you are safe?. No, I will make you realize that you have gotten on the wrong side of the wrong Gryffindor," he shouted at the little boy. 

A little tear rolled down his eyes . Seraphina saw the tear and turned her face towards the tall boy, burying her wand even deeper than before, almost piercing his skin . Her eyes burning with rage 

" You try to even look at George, and I will make you regret your whole existence in this world. And call him a little rat once more, and you will know what is feels like to wet your pants every five minutes as a 17 year-old . Now, if you don't want me to slice off your little penis and slit every part of your visible skin , then don't ever try to bully anyone ever again or call me a bitch. Did I made myself clear, you little scumbag?" 

The rage rose as she threatened him . Her body trembled from anger . She didn't realize she had pierced the wand too hard and that a drop of blood flowed down the student’s neck . She backed up a step, and without another word held George and Elenore's hand and marched off with Lucifer on their heels . 

The Gryffindor stood there, aghast and ashamed . Nobody had ever talked to him like that , not even his own parents . But one thing had been made clear to him. He had gotten on the wrong side of that Ravenclaw . 

Meanwhile, Severus had stood in the corner of the corridor spectating the whole drama . He should have intruded but he hadn’t . He liked when those brave Gryffindors were taught that they weren't the only ones who could do magic or were brave enough to speak for themselves . He had never thought the elegant Ravenclaw could be so vicious if you got on her wrong side . She had stood for herself and George yet again . Not like Lily, who never could have thought of standing up against the famous Marauders for the poor , unpopular Snivellus Snape . He let out a little sigh . 

ልረልክ 

"Oh, my God, you are badass, girl !!!!" Elenore cried, jumping on the couch in the Ravenclaw Common room . Seraphina wiped George's tear. 

" I am in bad need of a refreshing smile after standing so close to that foul smelling Gryffindor, " she said with pretended tiredness . George gave her a smile . They both were trying hard to ignore Elenore , Lucifer and the other Ravenclaws who had gone mad after she confronted that dunderheaded Gryffindor . It felt like a celebration of someone who didn't know what was going on. 

"Shoot! Eley, there was no chance that I would have let him go after he called George a little rat, " she said with a dismissive wave of hand . 

"I am going to bed now. Do you want me to drop you to your dorm, George?" she asked, turning towards him . 

"Nah... I can go, and after what you did, nobody will ever try to hurt me again, " he said with a chuckle . 

"Ok, fine, " she said . 

George stepped closer to her and placed a kiss on her soft cheek . " Thank you for saving me again, " he said as he pulled away . 

"Awwwww... I did what was right, and I gained a good friend so no need of thanks, " she replied, smiling brightly . 

George left and she went to bed, dragging the overwhelmed Elenore with her . 

ልረልክ 

Severus was lying on his bed in his black pajama bottoms . He couldn't sleep . Seraphina’s aghast face in front of his eyes made it impossible to sleep . He had not been able to apologize to her today, but he had decided the first thing he would do in the morning would be to apologize to her right away . 

He glanced at the clock. It was one in the morning, and still he was lying on his bed wide awake . Slipping out of the bed, he decided to take a walk . Putting on his raven night robe over his unclothed, muscular chest . He liked sleeping that way without anything covering his chest . The day outfits were enough to cover his body . Taking his wand in case he might have to transfigure his outfit, he strolled down the desolate corridor . It felt so nice to see the beautiful walls of the corridor without some dunderheads running around and students snogging in the corners . Passing by a window as he strolled down the corridor, he looked out of the window. The pale crescent moon shone like a silvery claw in the night sky. In front of him was the school grounds which seemed to spread into oblivion . But he saw a dark figure on the grounds , someone was out on the grounds . If it was a student, it couldn’t get any worse for him or her. Detention for at least two months with Filch and House Points taken away for sure . The thought amused him as he marched towards the outdoors. In no time, he was outside on the grounds and was marching towards the figure . 

Seraphina was lying on the school ground looking up at the blanket of stars that stretched to infinity. She couldn't sleep . After the school trip two years ago, it was hard to sleep, and today Batman's actions bothered her even more . What had happened to him today ? The question was left unanswered. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't noticed a dark figure approaching her . 

It was a girl , a small girl , definitely a student, he thought. 

The bright moonlight increased the visibility . The girl was lying on the ground. A knee-length sweatshirt hung over her shoulder , her thin legs were bare . The proximity increased and as he got closer, he took notice of her face. It was Seraphina . He stopped, not wanting to go much closer like before . 

Apologize to her: it's the perfect time , a part of his mind shouted at him . He sighed and called for her . 

"Miss Barclay ? " his chocolatey-deep voice interrupted her thoughts . His voice was so inimitable , she knew it was him. 

"Oh ! Professor, " she cried collecting herself, she stood up and straighten her long sweatshirt, trying hard to stand as far as she could form him . 

"May I ask what are you doing out of your dorm at 1:30 in the morning ? " he asked . 

His tone was soft. He knew why she was here . She was baffled by his actions, and she also couldn't sleep . 

" Actually, I wasn't able to sleep so I just came here to get some fresh air, " she replied trying to avoid any eye contact with her professor . 

A long silence came over them . They both stood like that for God-knows-how-long . Severus’ eyes locked upon her, and Seraphina's eyes hovered, looking at anything but him . She felt his eyes on her, but she couldn't tell what he was looking at specifically . Severus decided to break that awkward silence . 

"I want to apologize for my behavior back in the classroom, Miss Barclay. " The words slipped his lips . He truly sounded apologetic and sorry for his acts . 

" Ummmm... Professor, I hope you don't mind if I ask what actually happened back in class? " she asked, her tone hesitant . She Still tried to avoid any eye contact. 

" Your eyes are just like my mother's . Raven black with a hint of mysteriousness and curiosity, just like her. " 

He hadn’t lied , he was telling the truth . Her eyes were just like his mother's . Although both those eyes carried warmth and curiosity, they both also carried an unexplainable sadness with them . All his life, he shad never saw such beautiful eyes as his mother's and Lily's . And now this girl stood in front of him with eyes just like his mother. 

" In my whole life, I have never seen anyone with eyes like my mother's because they were unique and incomparable. " 

He paused and let out a sigh. Although he had told her the truth, it was still a lie . He had gotten so close to her because he had seen her eyes in his dream . 

" So when I saw your eyes, I was surprised to find eyes just like hers, " he continued. 

"They were..." She gave him a questioning look . 

"She is no more, " he replied silently . 

"Oh... I am so sorry for your loss, Professor, " she said apologetically . 

He loved his mother . She is no more , and I have eyes just like her , she deduced . I Internal torment lay dormant inside her . He just wanted to have a look at his mother's eyes once more, that's all, she thought . 

"So, what's my punishment, Professor? " she questioned him . 

"For, Miss Barclay? " he raised an eyebrow. 

" For sneaking out past curfew," she said with a nervous chuckle . 

" Well, it's your first time, so it will be forgiven, " he said . 

" Seriously? " she cried . 

" Yes, Miss Barclay, " he replied. 

The reason was simple: he didn't want her to spend two months with Filch . For some alien reason the man was always nasty . 

" Now, if I may suggest, you should be heading to your dorm, " he said. 

" Yes, Professor, " she replied . 

" Mind if I escort you? It's too late now, " he insisted . 

" That's very sweet of you, Professor Snape, but I will manage it, " she replied . 

" I insist, Miss Barclay ." He wanted her to reach her dorm safely . But he knew one thing, she would never accept his proposal so he did what he had done the last time . He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on the small of her back and started walking. She stumbled at the sudden act, but then got firm on her feet . Her eyes widened at his gentle act . A true gentleman . 

He had almost forgotten about her injury, so keeping his face unemotional he asked in a courteous way, " Well, how is your injury, Miss Barclay ? " 

" Ya, it's fine, " she replied . 

They didn't talk much on the way, and he dropped her off at the doorway of her dorm and went to his own chamber . 

Lying on the bed, he fell asleep in no time . 

Talking to Batman and clearing out all the mess had calmed Seraphina . That night she got to sleep for the first time in months . 

\----------------------- 

I saw just two Lefty people in Harry Potter so made a myth out of it for my story , it's not a fact . Please don't think I hate Gryffindors, it's just that I have used them as allegory in my story, and because Seraphina and Severus are connected by all means, so the involvement of Gryffindors was important . This Severus Snape is different from the book because his last experiences are different from the book one .


	7. Chapter - 7 The Centaur's Angel

" I am saying that with due respect, Headmaster, I can't accept this proposal , it would be unfair to others. " Seraphina's words filled the awkward silence that took over the Headmaster's office . 

" But what's unfair in this, my child ?" the Headmaster questioned her . 

" Headmaster, I arrived here just two and a half weeks ago; I can't accept the post of Head Girl," Seraphina replied confidently . 

" But you must provide me with an appropriate reason for your declining, " the Headmaster asked, his brows knotted . 

" Headmaster Dumbledore, there are students who came here as 11 year-olds. They have grown up in these classes. They have known this place as their second home. They have dedicated themselves to their houses and have earned a lot from this castle . I just came here two and a half weeks ago. This place doesn't have a place in my heart yet. My one act can't supersede the experience and knowledge of students who have studied here from the first day. I simply don't deserve this . And taking the place of the person who deserves it more than me is something I can't do. It's against my integrity," Seraphina answered with a firm grip on her words . Every word came out with utter sincerity and in a discerning manner . 

Severus heard her little speech from the corner of the room where he stood with a cup of tea in his hand . The panel of teachers had been called upon for the interview of the students who were selected for the post of Head Girl and Head Boy . 

This girl is impossible to understand. She came here two weeks ago, and now she has been given the opportunity to become the Head Girl, yet she is declining it because of her integrity . For Merlin's sake, any student would die for the opportunity, and she simply rejected it, he thought . 

He realized that it would take a lot of time for him to understand her . After all, he would have to spend the rest of his life loving her . Would he be able to do so? he wondered. 

" Seraphina, my child, you qualify in every criteria for the post with flying marks . You are good at your studies , are well respected among the students , other students look up to you with hope , and teachers are very impressed with your knowledge and class performance. I see no reason in not selecting you. " Albus' words interrupted Severus' train of thought. 

" Sir, Emma Bailey is an excellent student, and she fits all your criteria . Plus, she has been a student here from the start . I can say she deserves it more than I do, " Seraphina replied . 

The Headmaster let out a sigh. " Ok then, if you don't want it, then I can't force you . But I want you to take up the post of Prefect . Now please don't deny this, " Albus proposed . 

"But Headmaster…" Seraphina was about to refuse, but Professor Lockhart interrupted, " Seraphina , Seraphina , Seraphina, I think you should accept the post. After all, you deserve it . Now if you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for me . " 

His words baffled Seraphina . 

Why the hell on this Earth would she accept it for him ? Why is he always there to intrude on her deep and mature conversations? she growled in her thoughts. 

" I think it would be good if you accept it Seraphina . Headmaster Dumbledore is right. You deserve the post, and after all, I don't find anyone half as capable as you in Ravenclaw," Professor Flitwick added, tugging her out of her thoughts . 

Turning towards Professor Flitwick, Seraphina's face turned red from blushing. " Professor, there are people better than me, " she replied simply in a silent tone . 

"I agree with Professor Flitwick, Seraphina, " Professor McGonagall added . 

" Ok, I accept the post, Headmaster Dumbledore, " she replied in a defeated tone . 

She couldn't understand why every one of her professors was so determined for her to become a Prefect . She wasn't as good as her teachers were claiming her to be . It was revealing to her that Batman stood there in the corner not saying anything .   
Maybe he is the only teacher who knows I’m not good enough, she thought to herself . 

One thought bothered her more. Why was Professor Lockhart always so interested in her affairs? His smile irritated her sometimes . 

"It's my pleasure to have a Prefect like you, Seraphina, " Albus said happily as if declaring a war . 

Other teachers joined his happiness and congratulated her. Only Batman stood in the corner, but Professor Lockhart stood from his armchair, strolled towards her, and then gave her a hug as he spoke, " I am happy you accepted it, Seraphina ." 

Severus saw him giving her a hug . He didn't feel angry or jealous seeing that, but he sensed the distress it was causing to Seraphina, and it angered him . Letting out a furious sigh, he marched in their direction . Lockhart let her out of his grip, seeing Severus marching towards them . Severus stopped, seeing her out of his grip; that was all he had wanted .   
  
ልረልክ 

"YOU DID WHAT ?!!!!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY AL? YOU WERE OFFERED THE POST OF HEAD GIRL AND YOU SAID NO ?!!!!!!!!" Elenore shouted at Seraphina as she packed her stuff. 

The Prefects were given different dorms, and as she had accepted the post, she was required to move there . Seraphina ignore Elenore and continued with her packing . 

Al , the lovebirds had nicknamed Seraphina because she was crazy about a Muggle actor . Lucifer stood there befuddled. He respected her decision, but it baffled him too as to why someone would reject such a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity . The only difference between Elenore and Lucifer was their reaction . 

Shutting the trunk, Seraphina started dragging it towards the door. She stopped near Elenore, who was still shouting like a mad woman. 

" Eley, now if you want, Lucifer and you can drop me off at my new dorm, or I will have to go myself," she said calmly . 

" Of course, we have to drop you off and teach you that you don't say no to two things in this world, " Elenore replied calming down . 

" And what are they ? " Seraphina questioned her with an arched eyebrow . 

" Never say no to an opportunity like this or to a smiling Gilderoy Lockhart, " Elenore replied with a flirting gesture . 

" Oh, for Merlin's sake, you and your crush over Professor Lockhart, “ Seraphina replied with an irritated look on her face . 

" Na, I am fine with my teacher crush. At least I get to see him every day . And I am not the one who crushes upon a guy whom I have never met, " Elenore teased her . 

" At least my crush is not a teacher who doesn't actually teach, " Seraphina replied.   
  
"Ok, fine ladies; now let's drop you at your dorm and then maybe we all can go to dinner together, " Lucifer interrupted and moved in between the quarreling girls , dragging both of them with him . 

" Fine, " both girl's replied with a bored tone . 

ልረልክ 

Seraphina's wounds had healed completely by now . She acclimated to her Prefect’s duties and managed them well with her studies. Nothing much happened and it pleased Seraphina . Her school life was going on normally . Normal was rare in her life.   
  
ልረልክ 

"So I, Gilderoy Lockhart, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, want you to practice dueling and master this art just like me, " Professor Lockhart instructed the class . " So, now pair up and position yourself ." 

Wow, professor Lockhart is teaching ! Seraphina mused while scanning the class for a partner. All paired up except for her , no one was left for her to pair up with . So, she slipped to the corner of the class, not wanting to muddle others . She was observing the students who were dueling when a voice came from her right shouting her name. " Seraphina , Seraphina, Seraphina, why aren't you dueling? " It was Professor Lockhart who was approaching her , his brows knotted together . 

" Oh... Professor, actually I don't have a partner for dueling, " she answered his question . 

" So, come duel with me, " he proposed as he held out his hand for her to take and winked at her. 

" Ok, Professor , if you wish, " she answered. 

There is nothing wrong with dueling with your teacher, and maybe he might tell me where I lack experience , she thought as she took his hand . 

They both stood face to face with their wands pointed out at each other . She felt angry and loathing stares of some of the girls on her. Those were his true fangirls . Lockhart smirked at her with a dark look in his eyes. She couldn't read his gaze, so she ignored it . 

" So, ladies first, " he said . 

" Confringo, " the spell slipped out of her lips . Lockhart blocked it . 

" Stupefy, " he yelled . She jerked her hand towards the left fidgeting it with ease . 

" Expelliarmus ," the spell slipped past her lips in no more than a whisper . He blocked it as well. 

" Incarcerous, " the curse came her way, she deflected it easily. 

Professor Lockhart lowered his wand with a frown. 

" Seraphina , Seraphina, Seraphina , your technique is all wrong. You need to move your hand towards the right, not the left for blocking the spell, " Lockhart said marching in her direction . 

" Oh, Professor, my wand hand is left, and it also blocks the spell comfortably, " she replied . 

" But I insist on flicking towards the right side, " he persuaded . 

" Ummmm... if you insist, Professor , will it help me improve ?" she questioned him with a hesitant tone . 

" Of course it will improve your blocking skills, " he replied . 

They took their previous position. 

" Expelliarmus, " Lockhart cried . 

Seraphina did what was instructed . Flicking towards the right side, she tried to block the spell but it didn't work . The next thing she felt was the cold floor . Feeling a bit dizzy, she tried to get herself into a sitting position when she heard her professor yelling . 

" Are you all right, Seraphina ?! " he yelled as he slipped to his knees on the floor next to her " I shouldn't have asked you to do so, I am so sorry, " he continued with a concerned voice . Her head felt heavy . By now the whole class was hovering over their heads . 

"I am fine, Professor, you don't need to worry, " she mumbled weakly . 

" But I am not, Seraphina , I must take you to the hospital and get you checked by Poppy as soon as possible, " he said in a perturbed tone . 

" There is no need of that, sir, " she managed to say . 

" Sure there is, Seraphina, " he cut her off before she could speak further . 

But what came next astounded her . She expected him to help her get on her feet, but instead he took her arms and intertwined them around his neck , slipped a hand beneath her knees, and wrapped the other around her waist and stood. 

Gilderoy Lockhart stood encircled by students , the fragile figure held in his muscular arms in the bridal position. Starting to walk towards the class door, he turned, facing the class as he reached the door . 

" I dismiss this class today as I need to take Seraphina to the Infirmary and make sure she is all right. " He spoke and started marching towards the Infirmary . 

Seraphina's dizziness faded as her eyes widened by his action . As her body stiffened in his arms she adjusted herself. 

" Professor, please put me down. I can walk myself, " she pleaded him . 

" You weren’t even able to get up; I doubt you can walk, Seraphina, " he replied, ignoring her plea. “And don't worry, you are very light to carry, and I can assure you my strong arms can lift up a beautiful student like you very easily, " he continued with a chuckle . 

Does he talk this way with all women, or is he being a flirt? Can this man, for once, stop his self-admiration? she growled in her thoughts . Oh my God, please put me down. She prayed in her mind . 

Of all the things she wanted, being spotted in the arms of Gilderoy Lockhart was the last on the list . What would people think of her? That she was just like the other fangirls of his who got hexed deliberately for his attention . 

Oh my God ! I hate him . 

But what others thought had never bothered her before, so why should it now ? She just didn't want to be in his arms anymore. 

Her train of thought broke as his irritating voice interrupted" Oh, Professor Snape, what are you doing here at this hour ? " 

Oh shit ! Of all the people who they could have encountered on the way, it was Batman . Wow . He was the most sensible of all her teachers . What will he think of me now ? 

Well, why did it bother her? What people thought about her had never nagged at her, but Batman's presence here was bothering her. 

"This is a school, and I am a teacher here, so why would you ask what I am doing here, Professor Lockhart? " Severus replied in an irritated tone . 

Severus had come to the library as this was his free hour. He was leaving with his books when his eyes fell upon Lockhart, who was marching in his direction with some girl in his arms . 

Another fangirl who must have gotten hurt so that her handsome professor could give her attention , he mused as he saw Lockhart coming closer. 

He glanced at the face of the girl; it was Seraphina. She shifted uncomfortably, and he noticed her body stiffen . 

What had happened to her ? Was she all right ? Why the hell was Lockhart holding her in his arms? Was he blind? Couldn’t he see she was uncomfortable ? He wanted to throw all the questions upon Lockhart, but he took hold of himself . 

" What did Miss Barclay do to end up in your arms ? " darkness dripped from his voice . 

" Nothing. Seraphina missed a spell and got hexed. Well, that was my mistake. I asked her to deflect the unfriendly spell towards her right hand ," replied Lockhart, calmly passing Severus . 

" Why the hell on this Earth did you asked her to use her right hand? She is left-handed. Don't you know that ?" Anger rose in his voice, but he didn't do anything to mask it. 

Lockhart decided to ignore him . 

Poppy did a regular checkup . Everything was normal and Seraphina was fine, just her heart rate had increased but it was not of much concern . Severus came to the hospital with them. He hadn’t wanted Lockhart to repeat his behavior and do something he had done before that made her uncomfortable . 

It was now the last class of the day, so Seraphina had decided to go to her prefect’s dorm. Thanking her professor for his concern, she started strolling towards the exit of the hospital when suddenly Lockhart called for her. " Wait, Seraphina ! Let me drop you to your dorm. " he yelled, running in her direction . 

" There is no need for that, Professor. I can manage. Thanks for asking, " she replied courteously. 

" I insist. And I just want to ensure you reach your dorm safely, " said Lockhart cutting her off . 

He quickly slipped his hand around her waist and started dragging her along. Seraphina was taken by surprise by his gesture . 

Is he deaf? Why can't he let me go on my own ? And why has he kept his hand on my waist ? She growled in her thoughts . His touch made her uncomfortable , her muscle clenched . 

Severus' blood boiled . Why can't this stupid Lockhart leave the girl alone ? She was not like other fangirls of his , she didn’t even take him seriously many times. He had noticed her attention towards him occasionally. He felt bad for the girl . 

Lockhart dropped Seraphina at the door of the Prefect’s dorm . She thanked him and vanished inside the entrance hole . 

Elenore marched Seraphina’s room as if it belonged to her . She was in no mood to think about her Lockhart Chronicles right now. 

Her chamber in the Prefect’s dorm was a middle sized room with navy blue interior representing her Ravenclaw pride . Her bed was situated at the corner of the room, and the other two walls were covered with shelves which were mostly stuffed with books and some photo frames . An armchair was kept in the corner near the window with a small coffee table which matched the rest of the furniture . Her room had a modern design, but the Victorian touch gave it a congenial feeling . 

" Oh my God, Lockhart took you in his muscular arms. Oh God, he looked so handsome, " Elenore gushed. " Just admit you did that on purpose for him to take you in his arms, " she teased her, nudging Seraphina with her elbow. 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, shut up Eley. You know how much I am in love with him to have done that deliberately ," Seraphina teased . 

"Ya ya, I know how much you love him . You share the same love for him that greasy bat shares for Gryffindors, " said Elenore jumping on her bed . " You lucky geek, " she cursed Seraphina . 

Tossing on the bed, Elenore's eyes fell upon the side table . A very elegant Victorian style lamp was placed on it along with some photo frames . Those were her family photos, but among them was kept a photo of a man she had never seen before . Seraphina had shown Elenore her family photos, but that man had never been among them. She took the photo frame in her hand and scanned the man in it . He was a good looking man maybe in his 40’s, she guessed . 

" Who's this man ? You never told me about him ? " Elenore questioned her friend turning the photo in Seraphina’s direction . 

Seraphina, who was sitting on her armchair with some book she had buried her nose in , raised her head to glance at Elenore . Her face turned red—as red as a rose . Her eyes looked embarrassed . 

" Oh... this is ..." she stammered . 

" Who is he? Just spite it out, " Elenore urged, getting impatient . 

" It's that Muggle actor, Alan, " said Seraphina, her head bent low from embarrassment . 

" What ! He is that man? ! Why didn't you showed me his face before? He is so handsome, " Elenore exclaimed . 

" Shoot, Eley, don't act like I didn't tell ya how handsome he was. " Seraphina tried being casual . 

" I thought he was another handsome guy but he is a sex bomb, girl ," squeaked Elenore . 

" You have a boyfriend, girl ! At least don't crush upon another man now! " yelled Seraphina. 

" Shut up, you geek, " snapped Elenore, the photo of the muggle still in her hand , her eyes locked upon him . Seraphina got up from her seat, snatched the photo from her hand, and placed it on the side table where it was kept earlier . 

" Hey, I was looking at that, " complained Elenore . 

Seraphina ignored her and walked back to her armchair, burying her nose in the book again . Elenore raised her hand to grab the photo again, but Seraphina snapped, " Don't even think of touching it again. " 

" Ok , ok fine I won't, " replied Elenore in a bored tone. " Well, now I know why you find Lockhart so common. He surely is boring in comparison to this guy, " she continued . 

" Please, at least stick to one person at a time, Eley ." Seraphina almost yelled . 

After blabbering for half an hour, Elenore left her chamber , but for Seraphina, that half an hour felt like an eternity, not because she didn't liked Elenore's topic of discussion, but her mind was stuck upon her Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher . Why did he treated her so differently ? He never even glanced upon his fangirls, but instead gave a lot of attention to her—a girl who almost hated him . She wasn't the most attractive or beautiful girl in the bunch, so why was he so different with her ? The thoughts were tormenting her internally . 

A thought came to her . Should she look into Lockhart? Maybe she would be able to get an answer to her questions . But looking into someone without any grave reason but only for personal reasonsissue was wrong . That was not what she promised to her mom . 

She sighed out of frustration . Looking at her watch on her wrist , she saw that it was 6:30 . It was the time for the party hosted by Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher . He was retiring in two days. A new teacher would be coming to teach History of Magic . 

ልረልክ 

The Great Hall was packed with students that morning . Seraphina pushed her way through the Hall towards the Prefect’s table . Her eyes fell upon the Head Table where a new face was visible sitting next to Batman, who didn't looked amused by her whole existence. She slipped down next to Jason Botts, who's eyes were locked upon the new teacher . 

" What's up Jason ? Enjoying the sight? " teased Seraphina . 

" The new teacher is super hot, " Jason replied. His mouth fell open in awe . 

" At least leave a teacher alone, " said Seraphina in a irritated tone . 

The rest of breakfast went by silently . She stole a quick glance at the Head Table for the new teacher, but her eyes couldn't leave Batman's face . He had a hint of scarlet on his cheeks and he clearly looked embarrassed . 

What! Batman's blushing ! 

ልረልክ 

The rest of the week went by silently only if you ignored the nasty comments from Lockhart's fangirls . The new teacher, Miss Hudson, was a young , cheerful woman who taught decently . She wasn't exceptional at her subject like Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick, but she was better than Professor Lockhart . One thing was clear, she was just like any other girl she studied with. She fancied Lockhart and was a bit immature with some topics . But on the whole, she held a decent class to attend, and that was fine with Seraphina . But there was another thing she observed; She was always trying to grab Batman's attention, and he ignored her . Maybe he was already in a relationship which was why he was ignoring her . 

" Hey, Jason, is Professor Snape single ?" Seraphina whispered in the back of the Care of Magical Creatures class . Professor Hagrid was telling them about a Centaur . 

" Yes, but why are you asking? " he replied not looking at her . 

" Oh... I just noticed something strange ." 

" What? " 

" He is single, and Miss Hudson seems interested in him , so why does he ignore her? " 

" Because he is a grumpy git who can never love, and Miss Hudson… she is just too hot for him, " he said with irritation. 

" Hey, don't be so hard and disrespectful. I It's Miss Hudson who is interested, not Professor Snape, " she snapped. " And Professor Snape is a very handsome man, for your information, Mr. Jason Botts. " 

"So, you have a crush upon that greasy bat of the dungeons? " chuckled Jason . 

" No, I don't. Finding a man handsome doesn't makes him my crush Jason, " snapped Seraphina . 

" Oho... so who is your crush, then, Miss Barclay? " he asked in pretend seriousness . 

Her face turned scarlet , she blushed furiously at the question . 

" Ummm… he is a Muggle, " she replied. " So, what was Professor Hagrid teaching? I missed a bit. " She tried to dodge his question by changing the topic . 

" Just spit it out. I won't leave you ‘til I know his name ." 

" Alan, " she said as she looked down." His name is Alan. Now let's study, and no more questions about my crush, " she snapped. 

After the description, Hagrid called out for the Centaur named Aslan . An enormous figure emerged from the forest . A half-man, half-horse stood in front of the class, his hair jet black and his white eyes shone like pearls in the sunlight . Everyone was taken by his beauty . His lips were pursed and his eyes were wide open. He looked normal to everyone, but only Seraphina could see the pain he was masking . Seraphina stepped ahead, pushing aside her classmates . Now she stood close to the Centaur, who looked at her small figure from his pearl-like eyes . He shot a glance at the sky in search of something . And again his eyes were on the small figure in front of him . He bowed low to her , all the while the class stepped back and gasped at his act . Hagrid took a step, but Seraphina raised a hand, indicating him to stop . The white pearl eyes of the Centaur met Seraphina’s blue orbs . He noticed her raven-black orbs turning crystal blue, but he didn't react, as if knowing why it was happening. They all stayed like that for like several minutes when Seraphina broke the silence 

" Brave Aslan, " she called his name softly. " I know you are in pain; I can help you. Please let me do so. " She spoke softly so only the tall centaur could hear her voice . 

Taking a step forward in his direction, she held out her hand for him to take, which he did . They both held each other's shoulder and bowed touching their foreheads in the process. I It was a centaur's handshake . She placed a hand on his torso which was swollen. He growled in pain . She examined his swollen torso with her hands and turned towards Hagrid . 

" Can you please owl Madam Pomphrey for some bone reconstructing potion, Professor Hagrid? " she requested silently. 

Hagrid was fast with his actions . He knew Centaur's never trusted wizards, and this was the first time a witch—a student--was this close to one . They never shared their sorrows , happiness , or pain with anyone . 

Poppy came running with the vials of potion, but Aslan growled as she approached him . Seraphina calmed him and took the vials from her hand . She asked him to gulp down the contents of the purple bottle as she poured the contents of the black one over his swollen torso and rubbed it gently, trying not to increase the pain . Everyone watched, but no one spoke a word . The young witch was nursing a Centaur . 

The time was over, so Hagrid dismissed the class, but it was the last hour so no one left. Everybody just watched her . After 25 minutes, the Centaur's rib was fixed, his swelling reduced, and a human expression came over his beautiful face . 

" How do you feel now, brave Aslan? ?" She asked him, rubbing his soft hairs . 

" I don't know how you knew about my pain, but the stars told me an angel was coming my way, so I believed them. Thank you, sweet Angel " He spoke for the first time since his arrival . His husky voice was melodious and suited his aura . 

" I am no angel. I just knew you were in pain, and I helped, that's all, " replied Seraphina silently. Scarlet brushed her cheeks . 

" May I, Angel ? " he asked for permission taking her hands in his . He brought her hands to his lips and caressed the back of her hand with those feather-soft lips . She blushed furiously now . All eyes were on her and the Centaur . 

" I am no angel, Aslan, " she said, her head bowed low . 

" Yes, you surely are, " he said . Turning towards the forest, he leapt and then vanished into the thick woods . 

ልረልክ 

The whole school was talking about the witch who had helped a Centaur . Hagrid was so proud that he had a student in his class who understood those creatures just like him . She didn't see them as beasts like others did . 

ልረልክ 

The classes were just like before for Severus . Those dunderheads came , made a mess and left . Nothing much happened, but Lockhart was bothering him . That stupid man was distressing Seraphina . A month had passed after that ceremony night, and he didn't know what to feel about the girl. She was smart , intelligent , fierce, and took her own stand, but she was always so kind to everyone . How could she be kind to people who didn’t deserved her warmth? Either she was doing it all on purpose or there was something she was hiding . Nobody cared for others in this cruel world . 

But there was one person whom he want to stay away from--Jane . That new teacher was always trying to make conversation with him . She was beautiful. Actually she was exceptionally beautiful, but there was nothing special about her. And he was sure if he told her about the curse and Seraphina she would overreact and leave . 

Although you couldn’t say Severus was in love with Seraphina, but he did like and respect her . She seemed to be too mature to be a 16 year-old, but she was unique . Her warmth , eagerness to learn , and the discernible way she carried herself all made her so likable for him, or maybe the curse was forcing him to love her . Whatever it was, he liked it . 

That night Severus was on rounds to make sure that all were in their dorms and no one was seeking out some fun . Walking silently, he heard a call for him . 

" Severus , please wait for me. " 

He stood there rooted to his place . He knew who was coming. It was Jane Hudson . 

As she reached him, she glanced at his face, panting . 

" Severus, there is something I want to tell you, " said Jane . 

" And what is it, Miss Hudson? " snapped Severus. 

" You know from the first day I came here I felt something for you. The way you walk , and talks is just so much captivating " her voice calming with ever word . But he stiffened, knowing very well what was coming . " I don't know how to tell you but I... I really love you Severus .“ 

Seraphina's heart skipped a beat . She stood at the corner of the corridor, hidden due to darkness . She didn't want to listen but she also didn't want to interrupt their moment . She was on rounds looking after the school , a duty she had to oblige being a prefect . She had ditched her school uniform and was wearing a Muggle jeans , a t-shirt, and a hand-knitted grey sweater . 

So, she had been correct. Miss Hudson liked Batman . She turned to take a long walk, not wanting to watch any love scene . But before she could leave, she heard the dark , chocolatey voice of Batman . 

" I am sorry, Miss Hudson , but I don't have any sort of feelings for you. I respect you a lot, but I am sorry, I can never love you, " said Severus calmly . 

" But… but why…? " questioned Miss Hudson, her voice breaking . She was about to cry . 

Seraphina, being rooted to her place, heard it all . So, Batman must be in love with someone . 

" I love someone else, " he said plainly . 

" But what's wrong with me? Am I not beautiful or well dressed? " snapped Miss Hudson furiously . 

" You are beautiful, and I never denied that, but I love someone who is the most adorable witch I have ever met . Her individuality is her strength, and I love her for that, " he lied . He liked Seraphina but there was nothing like love between them . 

The three of them stood rooted to their position for God knows how long . An awkward silence took over them . So, Seraphina decided to break it . She stepped forward walking towards where she first had indented to go . Both her professors glanced at her . 

" What are you doing here so late at night, Seraphina? " yelled Miss Hudson . 

" I was making rounds, it's part of my duties, ma'am, " she replied calmly . 

She understood her feelings and angry reaction, but Jane's behavior angered Severus . She was angry with him, so why was she taking that out on Seraphina? That was so immature . 

Seraphina walked past them . She saw tears in her female professor's eyes . Reaching her dorm, she threw herself on the bed . 

Who is the lucky lady Batman loves with such loyalty? her mind wondered . Sleep didn't knock her out that night , which wasn’t unusual. So she wondered the whole night about Batman's girlfriend . 

ልረልክ 

A/N: As this all takes place in the Harry Potter universe, there is no movie series . Alan here is Alan Rickman . He is in his 40's in this fanfiction . Severus Snape and Alan Rickman resemble each other in looks in this fanfiction.


	8. Chapter - 8 The Melodious Princess

Time passed as it always does . All classes were going well except for History of Magic. Miss Hudson was worse than ever after professor Snape rejected her. She yelled and lost her temper at least five times a class on count . For Seraphina, it was immature behavior, but she tried hard to ignore it . Severus had similar thinking , but he couldn't blame Jane like Seraphina could . He had joined the Death Eaters to win back Lily's affection . He had no right to judge anyone especially after what he had done , so he did what he knew best--ignore Jane's hateful stares and keep as far from her as possible . 

Nobody in the school knew about the proposal drama that had happened in the corridor between Batman and Miss Jane . Seraphina hadn't uttered a word to anyone about it. She didn't want her professors to be the hot topic for gossip . After all, love and choosing the correct life partner is a personal matter. She didn't want everyone discussing such a sensitive matter and passing judgement on Batman . So, she buried yet another person's secret in her heart . 

A beautiful Sunday arrived yet again at Hogwarts . When the last sun-rays of the day kissed the heartland, students were on the school grounds talking , sitting and enjoying the dying sunlight . Severus had no time for idle sitting and chatting . He was already having a bad day. The homework students submitted was horrible except for a few students who actually cared enough to listen to him in the class, and far worse, Jane had almost thrown a tantrum in Albus' office that morning for no reason at all . One thing was clear, he was in a bad-no horrendous mood--unwelcoming enough that he would take away a lot of house points if any student even crossed his path right now . 

He walked by the empty corridor of the huge castle when a raucous creaking interrupted him . He scanned the corridor for any student, but it was uninhabited, however a big gate appeared in front of him where a bare wall had stood a few seconds ago . He knew what it was--the Room of Requirement . But it opened only when a person badly required something unavailable to them . So why did it open for him? He didn't needed anything more than a strong fire whiskey right now . He opened the door silently to look inside and knew what the Room had for him. Expecting a goodly bottle of fire whiskey, he was taken aback by what he saw and especially what he heard . A girl was sitting on a high wooden stool, her back facing him . Her arms moved persistently . The room was filled with the enticing music of a contrabass and a pulchritudinous voice complementing it . A girl was singing in front of Severus in the Room of Requirement, and he liked it. The divine voice was mesmerizing. Severus felt bewitched by the voice. All he wanted to do was listen to her for eternity . Fire whiskey , Jane , anger , and the students slowly faded away from his mind . The girl was singing something he had never heard before, but it was the most beautiful music he head ever listen to in his life . Leaning against the wall, he listened to the girl singing. 

Will the faithful be rewarded?  
When we come to the end  
Will I miss the final warning?  
From the lie that I have lived  
Is there anybody calling?  
I can see the soul within  
And I am not worthy  
I am not worthy of this

Are you with me after all?  
Why can't I hear you?  
Are you with me through it all?  
Then why can't I feel you?

Stay with me don't let me go  
Because there's nothing left at all  
Stay with me don't let me go  
Until the ashes of eden fall

Will the darkness fall upon me?  
When the air is growing thin?  
Will the light begin to pull me?  
To its everlasting will  
I can hear the voices haunting  
There is nothing left to fear  
And I am still calling  
I am still calling to you

Are you with me after all?  
Why can't I hear you?  
Are you with me through it all?  
Then Why can't I feel you?

Stay with me don't let me go  
Because there's nothing left at all  
Stay with me don't let me go  
Until the ashes of eden fall

Don't let go

Don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
Why can't I hear you?  
Stay with me don't let me go?  
Because there's nothing left at all  
Stay with me don't let me go  
Until the ashes of eden fall  
Heaven above me  
Take my hand  
Shine until there's nothing left but you  
Heaven above me  
Take my hand  
Shine until there's nothing left but you.

The melodious tune ended; the mesmerizing voice wasn't falling on his ears anymore , but it didn't seem as if he even noticed it fade away . He was still bewitched by what his ears had just listened to . As the music faded away, he was soon back to his normal self , his bad mood dissolving away . Wanting to know who was the possessor of that beauteous voice, he clapped his hands softly in appreciation , wanting to grab her attention . The girl turned, facing him , a startled expression on her face at the sight of him . It was Seraphina . Her small face scarlet as she jumped off the stool, straightening her clothes as she stood in front of him . One thing was clear to Severus; she hadn't been expecting anybody to be listening to her. They both stood like that for God-knows-how- long when Severus spoke . His deep , cavernous voice filled the room .

" That was beautiful, Miss Barclay, " complemented Severus .

" Thanks, Professor Snape," she replied, her head low with embarrassment.

Sensing her embarrassment, he spoke, " You sing very melodiously, Miss Barclay, and it was the most beautiful music I have ever heard in my entire life. " 

" Oh... I am not that good. This song is very beautifully soulful in itself, " she replied, blushing furiously. 

" That may be true, but you sang it with your heart, I have to say. " 

" Thanks, Professor. "

" Well, how did you find this place ?" he asked, realizing that she must have wanted the contrabass so badly that the room had provided her with it .

" Actually, Professor, one day I was on rounds after hours when suddenly the door appeared out of nowhere on the wall. When I entered it, there was a contrabass lying on the floor for me to play . So, I started coming here everyday to play and lighten up my mood, " she replied shyly. "I wanted to ask you one thing, Professor--I hope you don't mind " 

" Yes, Miss Barclay? "

" What was your requirement ? "

The Room of Requirement had opened to him , he found Seraphina inside with a contrabass. Was Seraphina his requirement? The thought struck him . No this couldn't be possible her music had calmed him. it was her music that he required badly , he thought . 

" Ummmm... maybe I needed some good and heartwarming music, " he replied hesitantly .

She nodded at her professor's answer . 

Holy jinxes Batman listened to her singing . 

" So, you like playing instruments? " he asked .

" Actually, my parents wanted me to learn the contrabass. They both were great patrons of music," she replied, looking at the large contrabass she was holding.

" They were...?" he asked hesitantly .

" They are no more, " she replied silently, still trying to avoid any sort of eye contact .

" I am so sorry for your loss, Miss Barclay. " He regretted asking her the question . 

He saw how It saddened her . For the first time in the month since her arrival, he saw her looking sad . She was usually the one spreading warmth and happiness , lightening the mood . He wanted to know with whom she was living now, but he couldn't bring himself to drag this topic further .

"I think I should leave now. Good night, Professor, " she spoke .

" Good night, Miss Barclay. Can you tell me when will you come here again to sing? " he asked . He instantly regretted saying it , the girl looked confused . 

" Why, Professor? " she questioned hesitantly .

" I liked your singing; I just wanted to hear more of it. " 

" I don't know when I will come next, or when it will open up for me , but I may owl you if it's okay? " she asked, her eyes watery .

" I'll wait for your owl. " 

They both left the room and went their own way . As she headed in the opposite direction from him, he saw her hiding her face , but his eyes still caught the sight of the small tear rolling down her cheeks .

Severus wanted to regret his words, but his heart didn't felt like doing so . He wanted to listen more to her very badly . Now there was only one thing he was looking forward too , her owl . But he had made her cry, and that thought tormented him.

ልረልክ

Batman was such a gentleman . She was surely not half as good as he claimed her to be . But the owl thing bothered her. Was he joking or was he serious? She rubbed the lonely tear which had managed to escape her eyes as she thought about her professor, Batman. 

ልረልክ

Halloween knocked at the doorsteps in no time . The Headmaster was hosting a costume party to promote Wizard-Muggle relations . 

Severus had to attend another boring , childish , non-sensible party . Albus asked him to wear a costume, too , but he clearly indicated that he would by no means wear a costume and make fun of himself in front of the students . 

Excitement was in the air at Hogwarts . Student chatted constantly about what they were wearing for the party . Almost everyone was certain about what they were going to wear except for Seraphina . She tried many transfiguration charms to make something innovative for her but despite being a Ravenclaw she failed to conjure up with a outstanding dress from the Halloween party . So, now only one day was left for the party, and she was without a costume . Sitting at the prefects' table eating her breakfast, she wondered if it would disappoint Headmaster Dumbledore if a prefect was not in costume . While she was busy guessing the Headmaster's reaction, four owls came flying in the Great Hall with a big , brown, square package and dropped it in front of her . A letter was also brought by another owl . Seraphina quickly charmed the box to shrink and put it in her pocket, not wanting to grab any attention and started reading the letter . 

Dear Seraphina ,

How are you ? You didn't wrote a letter in a long time . How's your new school ? 

Well, I sensed your uncertainties about a costume . Don't worry, I have sent a beautiful one for you. Wear it, and the boys will be flattering to you . No need to thank me for it. Do send me a photograph of you in it . 

With lots of love,

Yours lovingly ,  
Rajnandani Kumari 

Rajnandani was her uncle's wife . She was a very sweet princess--literally . The gifted witch belonged to the Indian royal wizarding family . She had a gift no other wizard had. The Princess could sense the uncertainties and fears of others . It helped her a lot while facing the Death Eaters' attack nine years back . 

"So, what was that box for? " Elenore asked as they walked towards the Potions class . 

" Nothing. I just got my costume for the party. " 

" What seriously?! What is it? please show me! " 

" No, you'll see it at the party. "

Elenore couldn't protest further because they had reached their Potions class . 

Seraphina was eager to see what her aunt has send her, too . After attending all her classes, she almost ran to her dorm . Locking her room, she took out the small box and placed it on the bed . Pointing her wand towards it, she charmed it back to its original size. Tearing off the brown paper, she opened the box . A note was placed on top of the fabric . Picking it up, she read it.

" This is what an Indian princess wears. "

Wow! She would be wearing an ethnic Indian dress for the party . Inside the box was a It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her whole life . She was excited for the party for the first time in a long time . since it had been announced

ልረልክ

Looking at himself in the mirror one last time, Severus walked out of his chamber towards the Great Hall where the party was going to be held. As usual, he was clad in black--nothing much different from what he wore everyday . As he reached the hall, he saw students in all sorts of costumes. Walking briskly towards Albus and Minerva, who were also in costumes, he greeted them .

" Good evening, Albus and Minerva. " 

" Good evening, Severus, " both replied together .

" So, who are you dressed up as Severus? " teased Albus .

" Myself, " snapped Severus .

"and a flawless rendition of you, if I do say so myself." teased Albus , his eyes twinkling from behind his creasent moon glasses as always .

The evening started . Everyone was dressed up in costumes and were treating themselves to loads of sweets . Severus' eyes scanned the hall for someone , but she wasn't there . While looking for her his eyes fell upon girl entering the hall . His eyes widened at the sight before him . He Seraphina wearing something he had never seen before long, pink skirt which flowed from the waist to the floor with a magenta-colored, sleeveless top covered her chest and a little bit of her upper torso leaving her waist bare . A piece of heavily embroidered net was also there to be hung over the shoulder. The rest was left bare--a feast for the eyes. Wearing light make-up with her black specs placed on top of her nose , her hair was tied in a messy yet tidy bun . He couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing something so bold, yet so elegant . She was always beautiful, but not exceptionally so, but today she was looking like an angel walking on Earth. She walked towards her friends who wore the same expression and him . Actually, the whole Great Hall was wearing the same expression . No one had ever seen a dress like that, and the way Seraphina was carrying it made it even more prepossessing . 

" Someone looks bewitched by a beauty," said Albus . His words tugged Severus to reality .

" Ahem, " Severus cleared his throat. " I am not bewitched by anyone Albus. " 

" It don't seem so, Severus. You have been constantly staring at her. "

Severus chose to ignore him . 

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me you were wearing this, girl?!" squeaked Elenore .

" Surprise! " Seraphina chuckled .

" No, seriously, you look damn hot, Al " said Lucifer .

" You three are looking amazing, too, " praised Seraphina. " George would you mind telling me who are you dressed as? " she continued .

" I am dressed as Bond , James Bond, " he mimicked Sean Connery , the Muggle actor who played the role. 

Elenore was dressed as Willie from the Indiana Jones series, and Lucifer complemented her by dressing as Indiana Jones . The four of them were having the time of their life stuffing their mouths with sweets, drinking loads of butter beer, and dancing . Severus watched all from the corner . He wanted to talk to Seraphina badly . He actually didn't know what he wanted to talk about; he just wanted to talk to her , be near her , look at her more closely .

" Now time for a couples dance. Come on, love birds the floor is yours, " Albus announced with a chuckle. His eyes twinkling from his half - moon specs . 

A lot of students groaned because they were in no mood to dance romantically, and above all, they didn't have anyone to dance with, and Seraphina was one of them . The couples took the floor, dancing slowly . Lucifer took Elenore with him and George took a girl from his year. Seraphina was left alone . A boy or two asked her but she declined them. She was in no mood to dance in this dress . Suddenly she felt someone behind her . 

" May I have the pleasure of dancing with the most beautiful girl of the night ?" the voice of Gilderoy Lockhart came from behind her back . She turned, facing him , her cheeks brushed with scarlet .

" Ummmm... I don't know if student- teacher dances are allowed, Professor Lockhart, " replied Seraphina, uncertainty heavily reflecting in her voice as she spoke . 

" But I am sure it is allowed," said Lockhart. 

She was about to protest, but he held her wrist and dragged her to the dance floor, placed her one hand on his shoulder, holding the other . He wrapped his other hand around her bare waist , his hand caressing her skin . Like a reaction to every other action of his, her eyes widened . Her muscles clenched at his touch . She danced fluidly even with a stiffened body . 

" Well, whom are you dressed up as Seraphina? " asked Lockhart with a smile .

" An Indian princess, Professor, " she replied .

" Oh... a beautiful Indian princess, I see. " A dark look came over his blue eyes . 

" So, do you have a boyfriend, Seraphina? " 

" No , but why are you asking Professor? " 

" I just wanted to know why a beautiful witch like you single. "

" People don't like bookworms much, Professor " 

They both danced in silence . The Couple's dance was over, and Seraphina ran out of Lockhart's arms as soon as the song had ended. 

Severus saw how Lockhart had danced with Seraphina . She had been uncomfortable and still Lockhart had forced her to dance . Anger rose in him as he saw her running from his arms . 

" The next Couple's dance will be in 25 minutes, " Headmaster Dumbledore announced . 

The dance with Professor Lockhart had been the most awkward dance of her entire life . But she didn't let it ruin her night, so she enjoyed it with her three friends . 

The Couple's dance arrived again, and the floor emptied . The same couples came to dance, but this time more teachers joined . Headmaster Dumbledore danced with Professor McGonagall , a 6th year asked Miss Hudson for a dance and she agreed. rest of the teachers looked for partners and danced, enjoying their time . 

Seraphina's eyes looked up for Lockhart. She tried to stay away from him as much as possible . When she saw him approaching her again, she almost ran., she didn't know what excuse she would make for not dancing with him if he reached her . While she was busy trying to think of excuses, she bumped in someone . 

" Be careful my child, " said Headmaster Dumbledore. " Are you avoiding anyone ?" His eyes twinkling from his half moon glasses .

" Oh... I am so sorry, Headmaster Dumbledore. Please forgive me " she apologized " No, I am not avoiding anyone, " she lied .

" So, would you mind dancing with me? " 

" Yes, please, " Seraphina agreed . 

Dancing with the Headmaster was way better than the dance with Professor Lockhart . She didn't knew why, but professor Lockhart's touch always caused her huge discomfort and distressed her . 

After dancing for a short while headmaster escorted her off the dance floor towards Batman .

" Ah...I am really growing old , I think I should take rest, " complained Headmaster Dumbledore.

" Yes, of course, Headmaster. "

" But before resting, I would like to find you another dance partner. "

"There is no need for it, Headmaster ," she replied hesitantly .

" Yes, there is Seraphina. A beautiful young witch without a dance partner looks very odd. " 

Seraphina blushes furiously at the comment .

" Oh, Severus, I hope you don't mind dancing with Seraphina. She has no partner, " the Headmaster called for Severus who stood in the corner .

" Oh, there is no need to worry Professor Snape. The song has almost ended, and my friends are waiting for me, " Seraphina explained hurriedly, not wanting to dance with another professor of hers . "Thank you, Headmaster, for the lovely dance. " she told him before vanishing into the crowd .

Severus looked after her retreating form. She hadn't wanted to dance with him . Why would she dance him She was beautiful , young , and admirable, and what was distinctive in him? Nothing . He was just a old , grumpy , greasy git . For the first time in years he felt jealous of anyone . Albus and Lockhart had danced with her, and he felt jealous of them . Everything lost its charm at the party for Severus. He felt unaccepted and unnecessary, so he decided to leave the dance. Exiting the Hall, Severus was marching towards the dungeon when his eyes fell upon someone from the huge window pane of the corridor . He might have ignored her if she had been some other girl, but he couldn't because he saw that it was Seraphina in the ground all by herself . The urge to talk to her was stabbing him hard in the chest . So instead of marching towards the dungeons he went for the young witch standing in the under the moonlit sky . Seraphina seemed to be in deep thought because she hadn't noticed him coming .

" May I ask what are you are doing here all alone when a huge party is going on in the Great Hall, Miss Barclay? " asked Severus softly . 

" Oh, Professor, I didn't see you coming, " she cried. " Actually, I just felt a bit suffocated inside, so I thought of getting some fresh air. " 

Her words fell on his ears but he didn't hear a single word she spoke . She stood in front of him in her bold, yet elegant dress , her bare skin shining under the moonlit sky . He didn't knew what he felt , his heart was racing thunderously as he tried hard to take his eyes off her, but he couldn't . 

" I am sorry, professor, for denying the dance proposed by Headmaster Dumbledore. Actually, a lot of people were already staring at me as I danced with him, and I didn't want more eyes on me , I hope you will forgive me, " softly spoke Seraphina . Her voice tugged him out of his train of thoughts .

" It's fine, Miss Barclay, but you shouldn't let others bother you; and may I ask why were they eying you? " Severus asked, collecting himself.

" Actually... the dance with Professor Lockhart grabbed a lot of unwelcomed attention, and some girls weren't happy with it, " she replied hesitantly .

" So what, Miss Barclay ? You can't let others ruin such a beautiful night of yours," he replied in a sharp tone.

" The truth is, Professor , the dance with him actually bothered me more. " Her head bowed low as the words left her lips .

" May I ask why ? " 

" Please don't judge me, Professor Snape, but Professor Lockhart treats me differently. He gives me more attention, and that bothers me sometimes. " Her words were no more than whispers . 

" I understand your uncertainties, Miss Barclay, but maybe he just likes you more than other students. You know just like having a favorite student, " he tried to reconcile her . But deep down he knew Lockhart made her uncomfortable . 

" Is there anything he has done that bothers you ? " He questioned .

" No nothing like that , I think I am just overthinking professor " 

" Maybe or maybe not"

"Well, if you want, I can talk to Professor Lockhart about it, " he proposed .

" No , no Professor. If I feel like it, I will talk to him myself. Well, thank you for showing concern, " she said. " Thank you, Professor Snape, for listening to me. It feels light and fresh after letting out what's in my heart, " she continued .

" No need to thank me for the little help I provided you with," said Severus. " Well, what is that you are wearing ? I have never seen anyone wearing anything like it." he said .

" Its what an Indian princess wears, sir. My aunt sent me this. " She blushed. 

" Is she Indian ?" 

" Yes, she is an Indian princess. " 

" Well, I have to say it looks angelic on you, " he commented .

" Thanks, Professor, " she thanked him with a smile .

Both stood in silence under the moonlit sky, but the silence was not awkward .

" I think I should leave now. Elenore and Lucifer might be looking for me, " she said as she broke the silence . 

He nodded to her, and she left silently . 

Severus stood there for some time, thinking how he should shatter that handsome jaw of Lockhart, but what was going on deep inside his heart was something else . Seraphina had denied to dance with him because she had already been upset, not because she felt him to be lacking. There was no gain in going back to his chamber, so he headed back to the Great Hall to enjoy the night and to watch her enjoying hers . 

A smile crawled upon his face as he thought about her, but he didn't realized it until half of the Hall almost fainted seeing him smile . Seraphina was neither among the ones who almost fainted nor the ones who were shocked, but she gave him a very warm and welcoming smile . Warmth flushed in his body at her smile, and he smiled back at her .

___________________

Author's Note -

The cover of this Chapter is the dress Seraphina wore to the Halloween party .


	9. Chapter - 9 The Gift

The corridor of the castle looked so eerie without students rattling around shouting and running . Without those fits of laughter , the unnatural voices made themselves heard, which alarmed her .   
Making rounds afterhours usually bored Seraphina; after all she literally did nothing in those rounds . Sometimes she caught some first-years sneaking out to roam the castle, but she let them go with a mild warning. Those innocent kids never snuck out again . 

But no living or dead person bothered her more than the poltergeist Peeves . Pranking , scaring and appearing out of nowhere when she strolled down the corridor were his favorite things to do . 

To kill the boredom of these rounds, she mostly listened to songs on her Muggle iPod . But that night her iPod was with George in the hospital wing . Fever had gotten him bed-ridden , so she had given it to him to kill time and boredom while he was lying alone in the hospital wing . 

Silently walking down the corridor which lay in dead silence , a sound grabbed her attention . She stood rooted in place, looking for the direction from which the sound was coming . Scanning the corridor, her eyes fell upon the slightly open door of the classroom in front of her . She peeped in from the narrow opening to find her History of Magic teacher, Miss Jane Hudson, sitting on the students bench weeping badly . She huffed, wiping her tears, but they flowed down her cheeks anyway . Her eyes and cheeks were red due to God-knows-how-many hours of crying . Seraphina felt bad for her;, she knew why she was weeping . Because of Batman . But he couldn't be blamed. He loved someone else, and he loved her truly, with loyalty . Seraphina entered the class silently . Tip-toeing towards her teacher, she sat in front of her without the woman noticing . Miss Hudson was too deep in her own sorrows to notice the world around her. 

" You know something, Miss Hudson, " softly spoke Seraphina. Her words were no more than a whisper . Miss Jane raised her head, looking at the young Ravenclaw sitting in front of her. Seraphina's voice soothed her. 

"Sometimes we think a lot about what we want from life, but life has different plans for us . I know why you are crying, and I won't ask you to not to. After all, you have every right to feel sad and express your emotions ." 

Seraphina's black orbs locked on the wrecked face of her professor in front of her . Her eyes conveyed no expression, just her empty orbs looked at Jane . Jane didn't know what she wanted to say , although her eyes said nothing, but still those eyes were warm and welcoming . 

" I know what happened between you and Professor Snape. I was there, and I listened to every word . But please don't think I was spying or anything; it's just that I happen to stumble upon the corridor at the same time. I think you don't remember me being there because you were very upset ," Seraphina continued quietly. 

Her voice was so soothing to Jane . " I know it's hard for you, and that you love Professor Snape but sometimes… " Seraphina paused . Her mind quibbled on whether she should say what was inside her or not . 

" What... what sometimes, Seraphina? " Miss Jane asked desperately . 

" Miss Hudson, sometimes it's not necessary that the one we love feels the same for us . Every person in this world loves, but not all get loved back from the person they love . And I know how it feels , it's very hard to move on with that deprived feeling, but we have to, because life doesn't stop because of one person . We can't ignore all those people in our life who just want to see a smile on your face . And maybe, you never know, you might cross paths with someone who loves you so truly that you forget the pain this rejection has given you." 

Seraphina's words made an alleviating music with the sound of wind . 

" I heard what Professor Snape said to you, and I can tell he wasn't lying. His words came from the depth of his heart, and I felt the gravity of his words. You know, I can say a very good man will surely come in the life of a beautiful witch like you, Miss Hudson ." she continued in her soft whispers. 

Tears were no longer flowing down Jane’s eyes. Severus was not all over her mind for the first time in a long time . Although what Seraphina had said to her was hard, it was true, after all, and Jane knew that . Severus didn’t love her, and she could not do anything about that. She couldn't make him love her anyhow . Maybe what Seraphina had said was right . She felt a warm ray of hope shining within her . Never, even in her most bizarre dream, had Jane thought a student would give her mature advice like that . Seraphina hadn’t ignored her and left her to weep, nor did she trash talk about Severus to please her , like her mother would have done . Seraphina had just slipped in the room quietly and told her what she hadn’t wanted to hear , ignoring what the facts were. Seraphina hadn’t told anyone what happened between Severus and her in the corridor. She hadn’t laughed at her or made fun of her. She’d just tried to tell Jane that it was a waste of time being angry with everyone and throwing tantrums for no reason . Jane collected her thoughts enough to ask Seraphina a question . 

" Who... was the... one you... loved ?" Jane questioned with a cracking voice . 

" Ummmm,,, just... no one…." Seraphina replied, breaking her eye contact with her professor . Scarlet dusted her cheeks . 

" So you... lied to me, " asked Jane . 

" No, actually... he is a Muggle, "said Seraphina looking down at her hands ." Alan... his name is Alan. " 

By now she was blushing furiously. She never felt comfortable letting people know about Alan. 

" A Muggle... ? Are you a Muggle born ?" 

" No, I’m a half blood, actually. My mother was an incredible witch and dad was an amazing Muggle ." Sadness came over her face . 

" Was… ?" a hesitant question came from Jane . 

" They both died, " she said in no more than a whisper . 

" I shouldn't have asked; I am really sorry," Jane said in a regretful tone. 

" It's not your fault, Professor. You didn't know; how could you? " Seraphina replied in an assuring tone . 

" So, was he in your previous school? " Jane asked, trying to change the topic . 

" Oh, no , he was not at St. Michael's." 

" St. Michael's, I’ve never heard of such a magical school. " Jane said with a questioning tone, her brows knotted in confusion. 

" Oh, it was not a magical school, Professor , it was a Muggle school, " she replied . 

" So, where did you study before Hogwarts? You have transferred this year, right? " Jane questioned . 

" It's my first time at a magical school, Professor. Actually, I was home schooled for magic by my mother, and I attended a Muggle school on my father's persuasion, " Seraphina replied . 

" You were home schooled then also you have remarkably better knowledge than students who have studied here from their first year. I am impressed, Seraphina, " Jane commented . 

" My mother was a very good teacher. All credit goes to her, " Seraphina replied with a small smile . It was a sad smile . 

" So, he wasn't at your school and he is a Muggle. Then what exactly does he do? " Jane asked. Suddenly her interest in Alan had flourished . 

" He is an amazing actor, " Seraphina replied shyly . 

They both chatted for an hour before retiring to their respective chambers . Jane found a welcoming warmth in the young Ravenclaw . It was the first time in a long time that she had talked her heart out to someone . The best part of talking to Seraphina was the assurance that she wouldn't judge and gossip about it with her friends . 

The following morning, Jane skipped sitting at the Head table, slipping next to Seraphina on the prefects’ table for breakfast . Everyone in the Great Hall eyed them, but both the ladies ignored them and talked for the whole breakfast . To everyone's amazement, Professor Jane Hudson’s behavior changed . She even greeted Professor Snape cheerfully that morning, which left him baffled . The History of Magic class became more bearable with Jane Hudson in a good mood because that subject itself was deathly boring as it was . What people saw in the Great Hall was enough to tell everyone that it was Seraphina who had lifted the mood of their ill tempered teacher, and everyone was silently thankful to her for that . Severus most of all was thankful to Seraphina because the hateful stares bothered him more than the fact that he was hexed with the Curse of Forbidden Love . 

ልረልክ 

Early winter had knocked on the doors of Hogwarts . The early morning frost and those spine-chilling winds greeted everyone at Hogwarts with no mercy . Seraphina had stopped slipping out of the castle at night due to the coldness . She used to sneak out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest at least three times a week to kill the long hours of the night, because lying on her bed reading did not always help her when she couldn't sleep . Sometimes she met the Centaurs , Unicorns , Hippogriffs and many more creatures while she visited . Aslan the Centaur even gave her a ride on his back one time, much to the disapproval of his pack . Aslan always regarded her highly because she saved his life. Seraphina had earned another friend . Soon the disapproval for the friendship of a witch and a Centaur faded away when the pack met Seraphina . Her undeniable warmth and her maturity earned her the centaurs respect . 

ልረልክ 

One windy day, Seraphina was alone in the library skimming through the books in the restricted section of the library . Professor Flitwick had signed the permission slip even though she hadn’t asked him. She just wanted to know what was in those books, and here she was looking for a book to read that night. 

" Crimes of Grindelwald " 

The title was written on the book with gold that was faded. She dusted the book off as she pulled it out of the shelf. A portrait of a man was printed on it, but something was different about that book. The man on the cover was not moving like it usually did in most of the Magical books . The cover of that book was in the Muggle style . The albino man's one orb was black and the other was light grey, almost whitish in color . Grindelwald , she’d heard that name from her mother once while she was teaching her History of Magic . She took the book with her as she sat on the library table so she could read in silence . One habit of her parents, and even Professor Snape, who had known her for barely a month and a half was . the habit of drifting into another world and loosing track of her surroundings and time when she read . Now, once again she became lost in her book. Someone came and sat in front of her which went unnoticed by her . 

" Ahem, " the other occupant of the table cleared his throat to grab her attention , but it went unnoticed again . 

" Seraphina , Seraphina , Seraphina, I think you are a little too busy, " the other occupant filled the thick silence of the table with his words . 

" OH ! “ Seraphina let out a scared cry . She looked up from her book to see the unforgettably irritating smile of Gilderoy Lockhart plastered to his face as he sat in front of her . He was looking at her with his blue orbs . 

" Oh, Professor, it's you. You just scared me, " Seraphina said while trying to calm herself. 

" I am really sorry to have scared you, Seraphina, " he said, sounding not at all apologetic . 

" How can I help you, Professor ?" Seraphina asked because she had no idea of what else should have been said . 

" Nothing, I just came around looking for some books and… someone, " he said, winking at her. 

" So, did you find your books ?" she asked, having no clue where this conversation was leading . 

" No , of course I didn't find my books, but I did find the person I was looking for, " he replied . 

" Good , well may I ask who were you looking for, Professor ?" she asked plainly . 

" You. " 

" Me? I'm sorry, Professor, but why were you looking for me? " she asked , totally baffled by his reply . 

" Oh, actually I need some help from you, Seraphina. I heard many students saying you almost live in this library and know this place better than Madam Pince ever could, so I need you to help me with finding these books, " he said.   
That smile was still plastered to his face, but his tone sounded serious , which it never did while he taught in class . Actually, saying that he taught in class was an insult to teachers like Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick, who actually taught in class . All that happened in his class was listening to his Lockhart Chronicles from Lockhart himself . 

" Ummmm… that's not something I can help with, Professor Lockhart " she said as she shifted uncomfortably on her chair . " Yes, I spend my free time here, but obviously Madam Pince knows it better than I could ever know this place, " she continued , trying to avoid any eye contact with her professor. 

His face fell at her answer, but he was quick to plaster the smile back as he said, " But I feel no one can help me better than you, Seraphina, and I thought you wouldn't mind helping your professor. " 

" I will still advise you to ask for Madam Pince's help, but I don't mind helping you if you need my help, Professor " she said . 

He just wanted her help with some books, that's all , she thought. Denying any further would be disrespectful towards him , after all he was her teacher . 

" Ok so let's begin " he said.   
She noticed his blue eyes darken, which sent a wave of discomfort in her body, but she waved it off . 

They both headed towards the Dark magic section as Lockhart needed books from there . After exploring half the library for his books they were half way down through his list . 

" Seraphina, do you know where I can find a book on the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters? " he asked quietly . 

Seraphina gave him a confused look . Why the hell on this Earth did Lockhart need a book on Lord Voldemort ? 

" Oh, don't worry, you aren't the only one interested in knowing how they all ended, " he chuckled . " I saw you reading the Dark Times of the Dark Lord the other day, " he continued . 

" I was more interested in the part where Professor Snape killed him. I still can't believe I met and got a chance to get taught by the brave man who killed Voldemort," she said excitedly . 

Lockhart's face dropped yet again . He had written twenty books about his brave adventures, but Seraphina liked the Greasy Git who had only killed The Dark Lord . 

" Well, I was about to do so when Professor Snape intruded and took my chance of killing The Dark Lord and adding one more victory over dark magic to my adventures,." he lied with a fake chuckle . 

Seraphina gave him a look of complete skepticism. She didn't say a word, but her gestures were enough for Lockhart to know she didn't believed a word he said . 

" I can see you don't like those adventure stories in which the brave hero saves the day," Lockhart said, gesturing her towards the book shelf . 

" You guessed right, Professor Lockhart. Those stories bore me, " she said casually . 

It was Lockhart's chance to pass her a look of complete skepticism . 

" Girls your age are crazy for those adventure stories of mine," he exclaimed incredulously . 

" I am a bit different - actually a lot different from others, sir. And you know I believe one person alone can't do everything. There are always many people behind the success of a person, " she said casually . 

ልረልክ 

He decided to stay quiet . One thing was certain to Lockhart , Seraphina was nothing like his fan girls . She didn't believed what she read. She was practical and too mature to be fooled easily . But he felt jealous of that Dungeon Bat because Seraphina liked him, not Lockhart.   
  
ልረልክ 

They both were holding books on various topics that Lockhart needed . As they were passing the tall bookshelves that were narrowly stacked close to each other, they heard the sound of moaning. Both gave each other confused looks as they headed towards the second to last book shelf . The moaning sound repeated , this time it was more clear . The sound came form the third to last stack of books . Peeping into the stack, they both saw a Gryffindor girl and a Slytherin boy snogging passionately . Seraphina quicky snapped back , Lockhart was still peeping . A very intimate act was being committed by the other students. It was embarrassing for Seraphina because she was with a teacher and a male teacher at that . She nudged Lockhart lightly and indicated for him to keep walking . 

The darkness in his eyes deepened as he gave her a look she couldn't comprehend well . They both walked past the students silently, but their footsteps were heard by the couple who pulled away at the sight of them passing . 

The second to last aisle of books was very narrow . Entering it, Seraphina started looking for the book on the Dark Lord, trying to ignore any sort of eye contact with her professor . Scarlet dusted over her cheeks as she was looking for the book . She felt her professor's stare on her . They heard the students’ footsteps fade away as the couple ran away from them as fast as possible . 

She found the book. Quickly pulling it out, she turned towards her professor whose eyes were still locked on her . Then came the unexpected . Lockhart burst into fits of laughter . She didn't know the reason for his laughter, but she didn't joined him . 

" Oh my God... why are you so… embarrassed... they were... snogging around in the library... not you… Seraphina," he managed to speak in between his laughter . 

Her face turned a dark shade of scarlet as Lockhart spoke . But he was right. Why was she so embarrassed? She wasn't the one snogging around and getting caught . 

" Oh my God, you should have seen their faces, " he laughed . 

That made her quake into laughter, too. Yes, the face of the couple was worth remembering: as red as a rose as they straightened their clothes . It surely was a funny sight . Seraphina leaned on a bookshelf laughing, so Lockhart seized the moment and leaned on the bookshelf in front of her . They both laughed like that for some time before composing themselves . They didn't want an angry Madam Pince hovering over their heads all the time when they turned up into the library next . 

When their laughter faded and the thick silence of library was back, Seraphina realized one thing. Lockhart was standing less than a foot away from her . She straightened herself, ready to leave the narrow aisle when her arms brushed Lockhart's chest . A weird sensation flowed through her body, but she pushed it aside. They made their way to Madam Pince's desk to get all the books checked out. Seraphina noticed her own book still lying on the table where she’d left it . She stacked it with Lockhart's to get checked out. There were a lot of books he had chosen, so she decided to help him. Seraphina took half the books from him and started walking to his chamber with him . His chamber was large and decorated extravagantly . Just like she had expected from Lockhart, it had large paintings of him posing bravely over a dead werewolf and many more which she didn't even glance at . He invited her in. She denied at first, but he dragged her inside . 

" Thanks for helping me, Seraphina," he thanked her . 

" No need to thank me, sir, " she replied . 

He went in his room and came back out five minutes later with a box in his hand, giving it to Seraphina . Seeing the confused look on her face, he said, "This is the canine of an Albanian werewolf. They are the largest of their kind . While I was in Albania helping those poor villagers who were terrified of him, I heard a tale in which they believed that the canine of a werewolf brings glory to the one possessing it, " he said . 

" So … " Seraphina asked still not getting an idea what her professor wanted from her. 

" I want you to accept this as a gift of gratitude from me, " he said with a wink . 

" That's very sweet of you, Professor, but I can't accept such a precious gift," she said, stretching her hand towards Lockhart to take the box back . 

" But why…?" Lockhart said with pretended sadness. 

" It's a very precious thing which you have received during one of your quests that you say you did . This is yours," Seraphina said as if stating the obvious . 

" Oh, come on, Seraphina. The villagers gifted it to me when I killed that beast for them . They told me that I could give it to someone I cared about and thought about the most . " 

Seraphina stood rooted in place after her professor's words fell on her ears . Ok, now it was time to ask Batman to talk to him . Why the hell did he care for her? She made a decision in her mind . But one question kept bothering her that of all the people who could have cared for her, why it had to be Lockhart . 

Lockhart had other thoughts, taking the box from her hand, he opened it. Inside the black box lay a very sharp and big canine which was polished. It shone brightly in the well-lit chamber . It was cast in black metal with gold dusted on it and was fastened to a long black cord. A small cross was also hanging alongside the canine . He took out the pendent and stepped closer to Seraphina . He slipped the long cord over her small head . Adjusting the necklace around her neck, he winked at her . 

Seraphina quickly stepped back with a gasped . She started to take it off when Lockhart softly held her hand, stopping her from doing so . 

" Seraphina , Seraphina , Seraphina, just accept it because I won't take it back . Just keep it, " he pressed . 

" I... I think I should leave now, Professor. See you at dinner . Thanks for the gift, sir. " 

She hurried as she ran out of his chamber . Lockhart was being a bit too persuasive, and it didn't feel right to Seraphina . 

ልረልክ 

Severus sat at the head table with other teachers . Again he found himself searching for Seraphina in the horde of students ,but she wasn't there. The feast had started, yet she was still not in the Hall . It bothered him . But his worrying fell short as he saw her small figure entering the hall . Her silver badge shone brightly against her raven robes, but one thing shone more brightly against her bosom . Silently making her way to the prefects table she slipped down into her seat . Usually she would have glanced at the head table and would have passed a smile, but today she looked a bit worried to Severus . Her usual warm smile was replaced by an anxious look on her young face . 

Mostly all the teachers ate at the Head table except for Jane. She sometimes slipped next to Seraphina for meals when she looked visibly upset . But no one else tried doing so . 

Silently, Severus ate his dinner and stole a glance or two at Seraphina . 

She was late for dinner, so more than half of the Hall was empty . Sitting alone at the table, she treated herself with the delicacies of the feast, but all seemed tasteless to her . 

After the quick and boring dinner, she started her patrolling duty . Halfway through the patrolling, she heard her name being called in the empty, echoing corridor. Headmaster Dumbledore approached her with a rolled parchment in his hand , his eyes twinkling playfully . 

" Seraphina, I would like you to do me a favor, " he said . 

" Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore? " 

" Mind, deliver this parchment to Professor Snape on my behalf, " he said, outstretching his hand with the roll towards her . 

" It would be my pleasure to help you, Headmaster. I was already on my way to the dungeons," she said . 

" Well, one more thing. This is a very important message, so if he is not there, just enter his chamber and put it on his desk. Could you do that?" 

" But I don't know the password of his chamber, " she added . 

" Oh, it's Lily. Now, please, deliver it to Severus as soon as you can, " he said . 

She reached the dungeon and went straight to Batman's chamber which the Headmaster had told her was at the extreme end of the hallway . She made her way to his chamber easily . A portrait of a man was hung in front of her . He was tall with a muscular build . His long crimson hair fell to his shoulder, and his sapphire eyes looked down at her . 

"A student at this hour? Odd, " his husky voice filled the thick silence of the dungeon . 

" Actually, Headmaster Dumbledore sent me with a message for Professor Snape. " 

He gave her a very disapproving look and said, " Password?" 

" Lily, " she said quietly . 

The portrait swung open as a small dark hallway appeared behind it . Walking through the entrance hole, she expected the other end to be open like it was in the dormitories, but it had another door at the end of the hall . She softly knocked on it . No reply came from behind the door. She knocked again; this time harder . No reply came from the other side yet again, but the door opened a bit, letting her get a view of the chamber. The interior was just the same as she had visualized . A lot of black with Victorian era furniture , just like him . She stepped in silently, looking for her professor, but there was no sign of the man. She could see two doors across the living room which was most probably likely his private room . 

" Professor Snape, " she called for him . Silence. Dead silence in the room . She placed the roll of parchment on his working desk and turned to leave . A creaking sound of a door opening came from behind her back . She turned, expecting her professor to be there . And he was there, but her eyes widened . She looked thunderstruck because what was in front of her eyes was the last thing she could have thought of seeing in the whole world . Her Potions Master stood across the room shirtless with just his trousers on . His right hand was pressing a towel against his left shoulder . The towel was red with his blood . But the towel was the last thing she noticed because she couldn't take her eyes off his bare body . His chest was broad , his torso toned, and his arms muscular . But it was scarred . A lot of scars covered his chest , arms and torso . But then also his body looked good . Actually, even after being covered with scars, his body was attractive . A perfect body . 

His reaction was not much different from hers . He was shirtless in front of a student, and of all students, it was Seraphina Barclay . Wow, what luck . Suddenly, the stinging pain disappeared as he stood in front of her, rooted to his place . Both of their minds went numb . 

ልረልክ 

Severus had been walking down to the dungeons after a long and boring dinner . Alone in the corridor, he headed straight to his chamber when he had felt a stinging pain in his left shoulder , on his torso, and upper back . A very deep gash had appeared on his shoulder which was the only mark visible to him . He’d looked around for the person who had done it, but hadn’t seen any sign of any living thing in that gloomy corridor of the dungeons . He had entered his chamber, running straight towards his room. The cut had been deep and painful . A lot of blood had flowed out of the gash, soaking his white-silk shirt and his frock coat . He had thrown them on his armchair as he had searched for something to stop the bleeding. He finally had pressed a towel against the gash, but the bleeding had refused to stop . He had needed his Potions . So, he had opened the door of his room to go to the private potion stock he had kept in his chamber, but outside had stood Seraphina . 

What is she doing in my chamber ? he thought 

Seraphina's eyes finally fell on the blood-soaked towel so she dared to speak . 

" Professor, you are injured. A lot of blood is flowing from your wound. I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey. " She spoke as her eyes locked on his towel . 

" What are you doing here, Miss Barclay? " He managed to speak, ignoring her concern . 

" Professor, will you let me see how grave the injury is? Maybe I can do something to stop the bleeding.” She spoke as if She hadn’t heard his words. She took a step towards him . 

" I think you shouldn't be in here, Miss Barclay. " He spoke in mock irritation . 

She approached him quickly, standing at an approachable distance from her professor. She took the blood-soaked towel in her hand and looked gravely at the deep cut . 

" For Merlin's sake, who did that to you, Professor? " She gasped at the sight of the deep gash . 

" I don't have any idea, Miss Barclay, " he said in a defeated tone . He knew there was no way she would leave without seeing his wounds fully dressed . 

" Professor, do you have Wiggenweld potion with you, because you are in urgent need of it, " she asked reaching hurriedly for the clean handkerchief from her robes, throwing away the blood-soaked towel on the ground . She wiped the extra blood from his gash with her handkerchief carefully . 

" Yes, I have that in my stores. I'll get it, " he said, pointing towards the other door . 

" No, please let me do it! " she demanded. She ran towards his stores and vanished inside , turning up a couple minutes later. 

" Please sit down, Professor. You have lost quite a lot blood; it might cause weakness. " She gestured towards the armchair kept near the darkened fireplace. 

Pointing her wand towards the fireplace, she lit the fire and ran to grab some useless things to be transfigured into bandages and cotton . Severus sat there by the fire watching the young girl running around his room asking questions about the worth and usefulness of some stuff . At last, she came with all the required equipment and kneeled down next to his armchair . Wiping the blood away, she poured some Wiggenweld potion on his gash and asked him to gulp down the content of the other vial . She very patiently dressed his shoulder gash and went on doing the same with the other two cuts . After half an hour, all three of his wounds were completely dressed and Seraphina's hands were red with his blood . Something distracted the young Ravenclaw. It was the hideous scar on the left arm of her Potions Master . She didn't questioned him about it . 

" Sir, I don't know if I have done it properly. I will still advise you to get them checked by Madam Pomfrey, " she said with her hands placed on her hips as she examined the dressing on his back for the last time . 

" I don't want Poppy to haggle me now, Miss Barclay " he said . It wasn't a lie, he hated the train of questions Poppy would launch at him if he would enter the hospital with these many gashes . " And you have done much more than required, Miss Barclay, " he continued . 

" Ummmm…" she hummed . 

" Then I think I should leave now, Professor, " she announced . 

He nodded in agreement . 

" But I think you should wash your hands first, " he suggested, pointing towards her red hands. She walked into his room, accepting his suggestion. She didn't want anyone to see her with her hands soaked in blood . She washed them quickly and exited the bathroom. 

As she walked towards the gate of the chamber, her eyes fell upon the rolled parchment the Headmaster had given her to deliver on the floor instead of where she’d put it on the table. It had slipped her mind when she had seen her injured professor . Picking it up, she gave it to Batman . 

" Headmaster Dumbledore sent this for you. He said it was important, " she said as she was about to vanished into the entrance hole . 

" Miss Barclay, " he called for her . 

" Yes, Professor, is there anything you need? " she asked, facing him again . 

" Thanks, " he said plainly. 

" Oh, Professor, there's no need to thank me, " she said . 

" No, it is needed. You needn't have done it," he replied weakly . 

" Sir, you were injured, and leaving a person injured when I can help them is not what I do, " she said . 

" You should go into healing as a career, I should say . You have the patience and skill required for it, and Poppy would be happy to have a student like you as her apprentice, " he said . 

" I only have a little knowledge . Well thanks for the advice, Professor, but now I think you should rest," she replied with a concerned tone. 

She vanished inside the entrance hole . 

Severus was now alone in his chamber like he had always been, but after Seraphina left, it felt empty . He unrolled the parchment she had given him . He identified the curvy calligraphy of Albus . 

" I hope she is a good nurse. " 

The words danced in front of his eyes . Albus had attacked him , but why? So, that meant he had sent Seraphina deliberately . Oh, Merlin, that old man was inscrutable . Severus growled to himself . Even though he was annoyed, a drowsy feeling crept up on him , so he retired to his bed .


	10. Chapter - 10 The Whomping Willow

"YOU ATTACKED ME ! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, ALBUS !" yelled Severus as he stomped into Albus' office uninvited . Minerva was already in the office , her nose buried in an official looking parchment . The sudden outburst of a yelling Severus startled her. She let out a little moan . Albus’ reaction was opposite from that of Minerva , a horseplay smile crept over his thin lips as if he was expecting the young Professor to appear with that mood . 

" I didn't do anything, my dear Severus, " his plain reply came from behind the table as if no one had yelled or stomped into his office . 

" DON'T. LIE. TO. ME. NOW OLD MAN I READ THE MESSAGE YOU SENT, AND WHY THE HELL ON THIS EARTH DID YOU SEND SERAPHINA TO MY CHAMBER? " he asked, calming down himself down, but his tone remained the same . 

" Oh, that message !" Albus squeaked " I thought maybe you needed a bit of caring after being 'injured,'" he continued , the emphasis on the word injured was dipped in heavy sarcasm. 

" Oh my God, Severus, are you all right Did you go to Poppy ?" Minerva cried in horror interrupting the quarrel between the two Wizards . 

" I am fine Minerva! " he snapped at her . 

Looking back at Albus, he sneered. " Then who attacked me in the dungeons and how did you know about it? " Severus demanded , his teeth clenching with anger . 

" Well, I didn't know about the attacker, but you can say I have some trusted sources who told me about you, " said Albus . 

" But why did you send Miss Barclay down? I want to know that more, " said Severus , his tone softened at her name . Albus sensed that . 

" Oh, Seraphina? She just happened to cross my path so I gave her the message to deliver it to you " he lied , both Minerva , Severus and he himself knew that . 

" But then why did you wrote, 'I hope she is a good nurse?' " mimicked Severus . 

" Oh did I write something like that? I thought I invited you to my office for tea. I remember that, " Albus lied again . " Well, nice weather outside right?" He continued trying to change the topic . 

" Albus, don't try to change the topic now answer Severus' question " ordered Minerva . 

Severus took out the crumbled piece of parchment from his frock coat's pocket passing it to Minerva . She skimmed through it thoroughly and passed Albus a look of disappointment . 

" Ok , I sent her to your chamber " confessed Albus in a defeated tone . 

" But why....." snapped Minerva and Severus together . 

" You needed some assistance, and I knew you wouldn't have gone to Poppy . So I sent her, " said Albus . 

" You could have sent anyone else on this damned earth, Albus. , Why did you send a student? " yelled Severus in frustration . 

" I agree with Severus, Albus. You could have sent a House-elf for help. What was the need to send a student " asked Minerva , the disappointed look still on her face . 

" Don't ignore the fact that Seraphina is a lot more than just a student for you Severus, " said Albus in a deadly serious tone . The twinkle from his eyes faded . " Your future--her own future--depends on both of your relation. I just wanted you both to spend some time with each other in solitude , where you are not her teacher, and she is not your student, because, Severus, if she doesn't feel anything for you , this will end up just like things ended up between Lily and you . She will find someone else, and you will be left all alone, all of this being in vain, and I fear this wouldn't end up good for you this time because of the curse, " he continued with sincerity . Every word he spoke was true . 

All three of them stayed silent , rooted to their place . Severus and Minerva absorbed every word that slipped out of Albus' thin lips . It was the hardest for Severus. Truth is always hard to swallow. and it is true . A aghast look overhauled His lean , slender face looked aghast . His body felt numb as he fell down into the armchair . 

" But how…" mumbled Severus weakly " how can... I love... a student, " he continued mumbling more to himself . 

" Everything has to start at a certain point Severus. Maybe you can build a friendship with her this to start it , and I can say she will surely accept your friendship, " Albus said with superiority in his voice . 

" But she... she is just a little girl, Albus " Minerva said . 

" Yes, she is just a 16 year-old but…" 

" But what, Albus? She is a sixteen- year-old girl; I am her teacher and years older than she . She is beautiful and intelligent. Why would a girl like her even look at me? " Severus snapped, cutting off Albus halfway through his sentence . 

" She looks up to you and thinks very highly of you, Severus, " said Albus, ignoring Severus's anger . 

" She does?" asked Severus timidly . 

" You know when she came to my office for the first time, she told me she was more excited to meet you than actually studying here at Hogwarts, " Albus said ." She sees a warrior in you. She sees a man who killed the Dark Lord himself , in you . " 

" Listen, Albus, this curse forced me to imprint on her but I won't force her in any way . She is just 16, and I cannot tell her that she will have to spend her whole life with me . And the curse had forced me to love her but she has no such compulsions . Let her live her life. I will get over it somehow " begged Severus. 

" Lily left you and you killed The Dark Lord. I am not very sure how you will get over this one Severus . And I hope you remember what Ms. Angelina said 9 years ago , the curse caused a long , painful death to the lady, and I don't want you to die when such an admirable girl has come into your life, Severus, " said Albus . 

" But why did The Dark Lord chose a girl like her for me to imprint upon? Wasn't the curse supposed to cause pain and suffering?" asked Severus in a dead tone. 

" It baffles me, too, Severus. For years I feared the person who you would imprint on because you had already seen enough pain to last a lifetime, but when it turned out to be Seraphina I felt relieved, " said Albus . 

" You were relieved that a 16 year-old girl had been imprinted upon by a man like me? " grunted Severus . 

" No, I was relieved to know you imprinted on Seraphina because she can understand the complexity of this situation, and I am sure she will only be a help to you, " said Albus with a assuring smile . 

" Nonetheless, now Seraphina has been imprinted upon, and there is nothing that can change it . So, what are you going to do now , Severus? " asked Minerva .   
Her eyes were locked on the fire glowing in the fireplace . Her question silenced the two men. She had a good point. What would they do now ? 

A long and awkward moment came over the Headmaster's office . No one spoke a word . They didn't knew what was to be said . 

" Don't do anything, Severus. Just try to built a friendship with her know her more , understand her . You are right that she is a student of your while she is in the school , but one thing is to our advantage in that it's her last year . I will offer her a job here so she could be here and stay near to you, and then maybe something would spark up between you two, " said Albus with a superior tone . 

Severus blushed a little as Albus talked about things sparking up between Seraphina and him . He never thought his personal affairs would be discussed in the Headmaster's office and that Albus would ever think so hard about it . He liked her but he liked her as a student . She was serious with her potions and was always helpful towards everyone . 

ልረልክ

The first snowfall of the season arrived in the middle of November . The castle was covered with white snow, making a breathtaking view . The heavy snowfall cancelled Seraphina's Care of Magical Creatures and Flying classes that day . Most of the people were in the vicinity of the warm castle , but Seraphina had different plans to spend her day . Grabbing the book she’d borrowed from the restricted area of the library, she snuck out of the prefects’ dorm and went to the Whomping Willow . Stepping out of the castle, the sunlight fell on her face . That day she wore her Muggle jeans , two layers of sweaters , a brown overcoat and a pair of black boots to seal her body heat inside . Her Ravenclaw muffler wrapped around her neck and a pair of yellow mittens she was wearing to cover her hands stood out against her dark outfit . Sitting on the outgrown roots of the Whomping Willow, she comfortably leaned on its trunk and buried her nose in the book , drifting off to world of her own . 

ልረልክ

Today the dungeon felt more gloomy than it did everyday . It had snowed outside, and most of the students were near the fireplaces warming themselves . His last hour was free, and he couldn't take the gloominess of dungeons anymore, so he marched towards the courtyard for some fresh air . A few students were in the courtyard chatting and strolling around . Leaving the courtyard behind he thought about taking a long walk , so he walked away from the castle . His eyes fell on the Whomping Willow and the small figure leaning against its trunk . The aggressive Willow stood there calmly in the vicinity of a person . It would have been normal for it to attack anyone coming near it , but it stood so calmly, supporting the small figure . He marched towards the Willow to ensure that the person was all right or not . As his proximity to the Willow grew, he saw the small figure's face . It was Seraphina's petite face which had turned red due to the coldness . She looked completely unharmed. Actually, she looked comfortable sitting under the aggressive Willow . 

ልረልክ

" Miss Barclay, are you all right? " a deep , grave voice tugged her out of her own world . 

But the Whomping Willow wasn't amused by the visitor as it shrugged violently , trying to warn the visitor to back off . Seraphina sensed the disapproval of the old tree . She instantly jumped up at her place and started stroking the rough trunk of the tree with her hands , calming it down . 

" Shhhhhh.........it's nothing Willi., It's just Professor Snape . He means no harm, " said Seraphina in a melodious voice . She calmed the old tree like it was a small child . Her words soothed the Willow but it was still reluctant . She turned towards her professor giving him a hand to take . 

Severus looked at her hand and then at her face with an arched eyebrow . He didn't know why she was asking for his hand. 

" Sir, you need to gain his trust so he knows you don't mean any harm, " said Seraphina softly . 

Severus slipped his hand in hers . She raised his hand towards the rough trunk and stroked his long and slender hand on the old tree . Her hand was over his , holding it and directing him how to stoke . The Whomping Willow finally calmed down completely . Seraphina quicky snapped her hand back leaving Severus hand dangling mid-air . 

" What are you doing here, Miss Barclay? I assume you know students are asked to stay away from the Whomping Willow," advised Severus . 

Seraphina walked past him, ignoring his question . Seeing that her professor wasn't coming she turned back, facing him . 

" I suppose we both shouldn't be here Professor , the Willow doesn’t trust you completely " she said . 

They both walked silently towards the courtyard which was unoccupied by now . 

" Now, I would like to get an answer form you, Miss Barclay. You could have been injured; the Willow could have attacked you!" He groaned, stepping in front of her . 

" Sir, I am completely fine. , The Willow don’t harm me, and I should say, you shouldn't have come near it. He was angry with your visit , and you could have gotten harmed, sir. " The cunning reply came from Seraphina. 

" But why didn't the tree attacked you, Miss Barclay? " questioned Severus, baffled . 

" Because it doesn’t want to, " she said plainly . 

" What? " Severus asked . He didn't understood her reply . 

" The Willow is just like a human, sir. He also has some people he doesn't harm. " 

" And you are one of them? " asked Severus, trying to understand her statement . 

" Yes. " 

" But how? " grumbled Severus . 

" It’s something even I don't know, sir, " she replied in a defeated tone , she didn't know the reason herself . She was a smart witch who knew the answer to almost every question in the world , but there were still some questions she had to leave unanswered .

" Ok , but I would like you stay away from the tree from now on, " demanded Severus . 

" But may I know the reason, sir? " begged Seraphina . 

" Because it might attack you. You can't trust an old, crazy tree, Miss Barclay, and I don't want any of my students injured, " he said . 

" I appreciate your concern, sir, but I can say that Willow will never hurt me," she said with a reassuring smile . 

" How can you be so sure ?" he asked in pretended frustration . 

" You are sometimes sure about things just because your heart says so, and my heart is sure about Willi that he will never hurt me, " replied Seraphina . 

" You know, sometimes you Ravenclaws are just too hard to understand, " Severus playfully groaned . 

" Thanks for the compliment, Professor Snape, " she replied, reciprocating his playfulness . She turned to leave when Batman called for her again . 

" Wait, Miss Barclay. " 

" Yes, Professor? " she replied, facing him . 

" I advise you to grab a hot chocolate from kitchen because you look too pale . Tell me, for how many hours you have been sitting under that crazy tree ? " questioned Severus. 

He sounded concerned about the young Ravenclaw . He was right, her skin had turned pale , the tip of her nose had turned cherry red from cold . 

Looking at her Muggle watch wrapped around her wrist and replied in a casual manner . 

" Oh , maybe like three and a half hour " 

" Three and a half hours outside in weather like this? Please don't say now that you were busy reading a book and lost track of time yet again," he groaned ." You are going down to the kitchen with me and drinking a cup of hot chocolate and then you will be going straight to your dorm . Did I make myself clear?" declared Severus . 

Turning towards the stairs of the castle, he marched towards it . 

" There is no need for that, Professor. I will be going straight to the library anyway, " she called from behind him . 

" I didn't asked you, Miss Barclay; it's my order, and you will be following it, " he said . 

" But why do I have to follow this order? " 

" Because this is the order of a professor, Miss Barclay, " he said . 

Seraphina let out a defeated sigh as she followed her professor silently . She knew it was of no use to argue with Batman; he was too determined to be shoved off . 

Severus slowed his speed so Seraphina was walking next to him and not behind him like someone inferior . Making their way through the corridors of the castle, they entered the kitchen where someone was already sitting, carving on a pumpkin tart . He was the last person both Seraphina and Severus were keen to see . It was Gilderoy Lockhart . 

" ...Then I punched that vampire and pointed my wand at him, forcing him to surrender ." He was in the middle of another Lockhart Chronicles, busy narrating to the House-elf who listened to it like a baby , getting excited and clapping like an innocent kid . But seeing two people entering, it turned towards them. 

" Oh, Professor Snape, after all this time. - Oh Mistress Seraphina , how are you today ?" It greeted them both with a warm smile . 

" Tully, what have I told you about calling me Mistress? " asked Seraphina . 

" Yes , yes , Tully remember what Seraphina Barclay told her about calling her," it said, bowing a little . " What can Tully serve you two with ?" she asked . 

" Oh, Seraphina, Seraphina, Seraphina, I didn't expected to see you . Well, a beautiful snowfall to go on a walk with someone special , right? " asked Lockhart, turning towards them . 

" Yes, it's a beautiful scene outside , but sadly I don't have anyone to go on a walk with like Lucifer and Elenore do, " she replied . 

" Ah, those love birds! You are talking about that couple who roam around with you all the time," said Lockhart. 

" A cup of hot chocolate will do fine for Miss Barclay, Tully, " interrupted Severus , forcing Lockhart to end his conversation . Lockhart passed a displeased look to Severus . 

" And for you, Professor Snape ?" asked Tully . 

" Nothing , I am fine ," said Severus . 

" But why, Professor ? Tully you can make that two, " Seraphina broke in . " You were also outside with me, sir, " she said, turning towards her professor . 

Severus didn't protest. After all, a hot chocolate wouldn't do any harm . 

" Why aren’t you wearing the neck piece I gave to you, Seraphina?" asked Lockhart, taking a big bite of his tart . 

" Ah, Actually it is a very precious gift, sir , so I thought I would keep it for special occasions, " explained Seraphina nervously . 

" Seraphina, Seraphina, Seraphina, it's not that precious. It would please me if I saw that around your neck quiet often. You know it would remind you of me, " said Lockhart, winking at her . 

" It's Miss Barclay's choice what she would wear and what not , so let her choose, Professor Lockhart," snapped Snape . 

" Here , your hot chocolate, " said Tully. 

Seraphina and Severus sipped their hot chocolate in silence . Tully added marshmallows in Seraphina's cup. She knew Seraphina liked it that way . 

" Aahhh... I love you Tully. It's so delicious and perfect. I needed it badly ," cried Seraphina after sipping her first sip . 

" Then why did you refused in the courtyard? " asked Severus, sipping from his own cup. A sly, Slytherin smirk crept upon his thin lips . 

" Because I didn't want a hot chocolate at that moment, but I realize now that I needed it, " replied Seraphina. She passed him her cheeky Ravenclaw smile . 

" Hey, Tully, do you have some chocolate chip cookies? " asked Seraphina . " You know they taste best with hot chocolate. You should try it, too, Professor ," she continued, facing Professor Snape. 

Tully brought a serving full of chocolate chip cookies . Lockhart had finished his tart by that time and ordered a hot chocolate for himself, too . The three of them sipped from their cups and ate the cookies in silence . 

" Hey, Tully, why don't you treat yourself to a cup of hot chocolate and cookies too? " suggested Seraphina . 

" But… " Tully was about to speak when Seraphina placed her cup back on the table, went to the shelf, and started preparing a cup of hot chocolate herself . 

" Please, Mistress Seraphina , don't embarrass Tully by doing work, " squeaked Tully in horror . 

But she kept on preparing a cup for the House-elf . Severus watched her No one cared for those pathetic creatures, and they were always treated inferiorly by the wizards and witches, but not by this girl . 

" Here, take your cup. It's not like you make, but it's the only thing I can make without wrecking the whole kitchen, and I am quite proud of myself for my hot chocolate making skills, " said Seraphina, passing the cup to the house-elf, a warm smile on her face . 

" Thanks, Mistress Seraphina, " squeaked the House- elf . 

" Ahem, " Seraphina cleared her throat . 

" Ah.... Thank you, Seraphina, " it corrected itself shyly . 

" Well, Seraphina , you know the weather outside is magnificent , so why don't you come and have a nice walk with me across the bridge? " asked Lockhart with a wide grin, leaving his white teeth for great exposition . 

" Miss Barclay will be going straight to her dormitory after finishing her hot chocolate , so, sorry Professor Lockhart, she can't take a nice walk with you, " snapped Severus . The emphasis on a ‘nice walk’ was greatly dipped with sarcasm . 

" But why, Seraphina? " asked Lockhart, ignoring Severus . 

" She has been outside for more than 3 hours, and in my opinion, that is more than enough time for being outside in this weather, " snapped Severus yet again . 

Seraphina and Tully stood there silently rooted in their places listening to the quarrelling professors . Seraphina was happy because she was in no mood for the Lockhart Chronicles. His classes had enough of that . Batman also disliked Lockhart as much as she did . 

After emptying her cup, Seraphina stood and moved to leave the kitchen . 

" Thanks, Professor Snape and Tully for this amazing hot chocolate . I should leave now , See you at the dinner Professor . Good evening, Professor Lockhart, " she said as she made her exit from the kitchen. 

Severus made his exit just after she left because he didn't want to spend another minute with that Lockhart . 

ልረልክ

The watch wrapped around her wrist showed that it was five in the morning . She had just completed her homework, and was about to take a bath when a snow-white owl knocked on her window . He had a letter in his dark-brown beak which she took and gave him a nut she kept in her room for Hans . She wasn't expecting any letter from anyone, so it surprised her. The envelope was written with big curvy writing. 

" For Seraphina Barclay " 

Opening the envelope, she slipped out the letter from within . The letter was written in the same curvy writing . 

Dear Seraphina , 

How are you ? 

I would be pleased to have you as my assistant for the demonstration of spells for the Dueling club . 

Your loving teacher ,   
Gilderoy Lockhart , Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award 

A letter from Lockhart in the morning; the day couldn’t start any worse . With the quill in her left hand, she sat on the chair , thinking whether or not to answer the letter . She decided to discuss it with Lucifer and Elenore first . 

The Great Hall was quite full by the time she entered it . Almost everyone was there . Looking up to the Head table, she noted only a few seats were left unoccupied She walked to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Lucifer and Elenore, who were already enjoying their breakfast. Stuffing her mouth with a piece of toast, she went for the jug to fill her goblet with tea . 

" Hey , I want to ask something to you both, " said Seraphina . 

" Go on, " said Lucifer, stuffing his mouth with the sausage . 

She opened her mouth to speak, but before the words would have poured out of her lips, someone called for her from behind . 

" Seraphina, Seraphina, Seraphina, here you are. I was looking for you at the prefects’ table, " the voice of Gilderoy Lockhart came from behind her. 

She turned to face him, masking her irritation with a smile . 

" Good morning, Professor Lockhart, " she said with pretended cheerfulness. 

" Oh, good morning, Professor Lockhart , how are you today ?" asked Elenore wiping her mouth with a napkin and facing him . A flattered look came over her beautiful face at the sight of him . 

" I am good, Miss Wilson, " he replied to Elenore and turned towards Seraphina ." Good morning, Seraphina. " 

" So, what have you thought about being my assistant? " asked Lockhart, a smile plastered on his face . 

" I was thinking about that, Professor," replied Seraphina quietly . 

" What assistant, Seph? " asked Lucifer nonchalantly at the sight of Lockhart . 

" Oh ! I have asked Seraphina to be my assistant for the demonstration of spells in the Dueling club, " said Lockhart . 

" Ah ! Seph would love to be your assistant, Professor Lockhart! " flattered cried Elenore . 

Seraphina passed her a death glare . 

" Well, that's good , then see you here at five , " said Lockhart ." Well, one more thing. Can I have my breakfast with you? " he continued . 

Seraphina's didn't understood his use of the word ‘you.’ Was he referring to the three of them or only her Elenore almost gave a jump at what he said . 

" Yes , yes, Professor, why not? " squeaked Elenore before Seraphina's could even open her mouth to speak . 

Lockhart slipped down next to Seraphina at the table . Everyone in the Great Hall turned their eyes to them. The Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting among students . Seraphina ate as she usually did, but Elenore only ate some toast and a glass of milk. Dodging all conversations, Seraphina rose and made her exit from the Great Hall. 

ልረልክ

" Oh my God ! Lockhart asked you to be his assistant . Can I come with you too Please don't say no . Please, please, please, " begged Elenore as they sat in their Astronomy class . Professor Sinistra had given them a task to write an essay on Jupiter's moons . 

" Fine , just tag along . Now let me concentrate on my essay. I don't want bad grades like last time, " whispered Seraphina. 

" 8.5 out of 10 is not bad , how many times do I have to tell you that? " teased Elenore . 

ልረልክ

Severus was strolling towards the dungeon when he saw two Ravenclaw students in the corridor. A silver badge shone brightly against the Black robes of one student . It was Seraphina with her blabbering friend walking next to her . 

" I suppose Miss Barclay, you are heading towards the library, but what is Miss Wilson doing inside the castle on a day like this without Mister Jones? " sarcastically commented Severus . 

" Good evening, Professor , actually Elenore and I were going to the Dueling club, " said Seraphina . 

" But aren’t you in the Art's club, Miss Barclay? Then why are going to the Duelling club? And for you Miss Wilson, I supposed you don't seem interested in enhancing any of your extra skills?" asked Severus with an arched eyebrow . 

" Professor Lockhart asked Seraphina to be his assistant tonight " snapped Elenore irritatingly . The way she said assistant tonight made it feel more like date tonight . 

" Professor Lockhart... I remember you ended up in the hospital last time you were in a duel with Professor Lockhart , am I right, Miss Barclay?" asked Severus . 

" Yes, I know that, professor, but this time I wouldn't dodge the spell his way " said Seraphina her head bowed in embarrassment . 

" I suppose it would be very intriguing seeing a teacher duel a student. I shall watch it, too, " said Severus . He walked with them in silence . He didn't want Lockhart to hex her again . 

The Great Hall was packed with many first and 2nd year students . A long table was laid in the center around which the students had crowded . Seraphina took off her robes and handed them to Elenore . 

" Good evening, youngsters, " announced Lockhart as he climbed the table . 

" So, I, Gilderoy Lockhart be demonstrating to you all how to duel like a true wizard ow welcome my assistant for this evening Seraphina Barclay " announced Lockhart, pointing his wand towards Seraphina who stood among the crowd . He also made assistant for this evening sound more like date for this evening just like Elenore. 

Seraphina climbed the table and walked towards him slowly . Lockhart took of his clock and threw it on girls who fought for it like mad women . 

The duelists both walked towards each other , bowed, and walked back to take their position . 

" At the count of three, " announced Lockhart. 

" One , two , three! " 

" Petrificus Totalus, " cried Seraphina . Lockhart barely managed to dodge the curse and was about to trip over the table but maintained his equilibrium . 

" Rule number one, never give your opponent the first chance to attack you. Get rid of them as soon as possible, " said Seraphina . 

As the Ravenclaw made the cunning remark, the boys clapped with amusement and the girls groaned . 

" That was a very Slytherin move for a Ravenclaw , I have to admit, " commented Lockhart with that irritating smile of his plastered on his lips . 

" Your opponent won't ask you your House , rule number two, " remarked Seraphina , raising her wand to defend herself from his spell . 

" Expellriamus! " shouted Lockhart . 

Seraphina avoided the curse fluidly . 

They both threw curses at each other for the next 10 minutes . Seraphina kept it light. She was cautious not to use any heavy or harmful curse on her professor . Making a comment or two at times, she was completely into the duel with her full concentration on it . She dueled like a trained witch with precision and accuracy . 

Severus stood there in the shadows of the Great Hall watching the duel between the young Ravenclaw and the teacher twice her age . She very effortlessly dodged every one of his spells and threw excellent spells at him . 

" Stupefy, " chanted Seraphina . Lockhart was slow to dodge this spell. The curse threw him on the far end of the table . Seraphina ran towards him . Severus saw the Slytherin look on her face fade away as she kneeled down on the table next to Lockhart . 

" I am so sorry, Professor. I thought you would be able to dodge that spell, " apologized Seraphina . 

" It's ok. I am fine Seraphina, " said Lockhart, sitting up . 

Seraphina stood and gave him a hand. He took her hand and stood up . " It's nothing compared to the gash the werewolf gave me on my chest, " he continued . 

Seraphina rolled her eyes at that . 

" Enough of the demonstration for today. Now it’s time for you all to practice yourself . Come on, pair up now, " announced Lockhart . 

" Well, who is the winner of this duel ?" Lockhart questioned the crowd . 

The girls screamed Lockhart's name and the boys did the opposite . 

" Professor Snape you were here the whole time? I didn't see you there . Well, mind announcing the winner of this duel? " asked Lockhart . 

Severus stepped out of the shadows just like Batman . 

" I propose that , if you consider the confidence , knowledge, and usage of spells, I would declare Miss Barclay the winner of this duel, " said Severus calmly . 

The female crowd groaned. 

" Thanks, Professor Snape, " Seraphina's thanked her professor .


	11. Chapter - 11 The Triwizard Tournament

The Great Hall was packed with students who looked extra buoyant that morning. An extra pair of tables had been placed in the Hall. Seraphina was sitting at the Prefect's table with Jason Botts, treating herself with sausages and eggs. She noticed that all the teachers had made an effort to look their best. Lockhart was wearing bright red robes, exaggerating his sanguine. But one teacher was dressed the same way he always did. It was Batman, who didn't match the cheerfulness of the Great Hall. Cradled in his black robes, he somehow still looked distinguished. 

"It has been a great year so far for Hogwarts and it's students, and I hope the coming time brings more of the same for all of us. This year, the Ministry of Magic has chosen Hogwarts as the host of the Triwizard Tournament." The hall broke into thunderous applause at the announcement . All were excited for this tournament . " Now please welcome the students of Durmstrang Institute, " he continued .

The wooden gate of the Great Hall thudded open, and 12 handsome young boys marched aggressively towards the Head table . Performing an aggressive combat, they finished and stood in formation, passively radiating their masculinity . A tall , muscular teacher followed them in the same aggressive manner . Headmaster Dumbledore greeted the tall teacher, and they seated themselves at their assigned places . 

" Now, please welcome the young ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, " Dumbledore continued .

A dozen beautiful girls entered the hall, clad in blue silk . They fluidly danced their way to the head table . A tall... extravagantly tall... woman followed the girls . She was even taller than the half-giant Hagrid himself. Seraphina observed the half-giant blushing as the lady made her way through to the Head table . 

" For the safety of students, only sixth-years will be allowed to take part in the competition ." 

The crowd groaned in disapproval . 

" The Goblet of Fire will be placed in the Trophy room, and the students eligible for the competition can put their name in the fire. One week from now , we will be meeting with the names of the contenders . All the best to you ! " The Headmaster announced . 

ልረልክ

Lucifer was excited the most for the tournament . He was excited about exposing his athletic abilities . Being the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he was carrying a huge burden of expectations on his shoulder . He and Elenore wanted Seraphina to place her name in the goblet too , but she was in no mood to waste her time in any silly tournament . Professor Filtwick and professor McGonagall also tried persuading her into putting her name in the Goblet, but failed miserably .

The day came when the name of the contenders of the tournament would be announced . The Goblet threw out three small parchments one at a time at Headmaster Dumbledore . 

" Adalene Bernard from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, " announced Headmaster Dumbledore . Thunderous applause filled the hall .

" Lucas Karlsson from Durmstrang Institute. " 

The last parchment carried the name of the student of Hogwarts who would be stepping into the competition . The tension grew thick in the hall . Many had placed their name in the Goblet . 

" Lucifer Jones from Ravenclaw House of Hogwarts, " announced the old Headmaster . The Ravenclaw table broke into thunderous applause and amused cheers. Seraphina jumped up at her place and cheered for her friend . 

" Oh my God, I knew the Goblet would choose you, Lucifer, " exclaimed Seraphina as she pressed Lucifer into a tight embrace . The Ravenclaws had gone crazy after the announcement . It has been a long time since someone from Ravenclaw has been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament . 

ልረልክ

The first task was a quest for a dragon's golden egg from the pit. Lucifer was to face a Chinese Fireball. He wasn't afraid to face a dragon, but he was nervous for sure . Elenore hugged him tightly and whispered 'I love you' in his ear .

" Listen, Lucifer, you are very strong, and what you have to do is obtain the egg. You will do it very easily , I know that . Now give me a hug, and go win this Tournament for your mom, " said Seraphina with a warm smile as she hugged him . 

The girl from Beauxbatons barely escaped the dragon, but she was able to get her hands on her egg . Lucifer nailed his task . He quickly grabbed the egg and flung himself onto his broom , flying away from the fiery beast .

The last one to face the dragon was the boy, Lucas Karlsson . He was quick and impulsive, displaying very impressive athletic skills . Grabbing his golden egg, he was flying away from the Antipodean Opaleye on his Thunderbolt broom when suddenly, the back of his broom started burning . The dragon had exhaled a huge ball of fire on the flying boy . The humongous creature flinched violently, breaking the chains captivating him . The dragon thrashed his tail at the boy, devastating his broom and knocking him off . 

The audience gasped in horror at the sight . No one dared to move even an inch . Everyone's mouth dropped as they spectated the boy falling to his death . 

"Arresto Momentum," a voice cried out, breaking the thick silence of horror . It was the voice of Seraphina , her wand pointing at the falling boy . The immobile body decelerated. 

The Dragon shot a furious glance at the decelerating body of the boy. It was about to fling itself on him when a another sound grabbed its attention. Seraphina's body was falling into the pit as she yelled "Molliare, " pointing her wand at the rocks beneath her . Landing and then subsequently rolling over the rocks , Seraphina stood, composing herself . The Opaleye inhaled deeply before slinging a sea of fire on the little girl . The audience gasped yet again . 

It was brave yet a suicidal attempt , everyone thought . 

" Protego ! " yelled Seraphina . The fire flung towards her before splitting away as it touched what looked like an invisible ball, inside which stood Seraphina . She was trying hard to face the dragon all by herself, and the strain was exhibited on her face . At first, everyone thought they would find the girl in the form of ashes, but the sight that met them left them with their jaws dropped on the floor . The fire was extinguished, and Seraphina stood there on her knees, looking completely exhausted . Getting back on her feet she raised her hand in the air . 

" Hisssssshaaaaaa " her lips moved but nobody heard any words pouring out of her lips . The Opaleye shot a glance at her, but it wasn't aggressive anymore . Seraphina took a step towards it and moved her lips further . The dragon lowered it's head bringing it towards Seraphina. She reached out her hand and the dragon placed his large claws upon the her tiny palm . Suddenly, it flinched again violently and spread its scaly wings wide across the sky then drew them around the small figure of Seraphina, cocooning her protectively . 

No one moved , no one made a sound . Not even Headmaster Dumbledore or the Ministry officials who came to spectate the event took command of any action . The crowd saw the crazy girl jumping into the dragon's pit and saying something to the scaly beast . Severus's heart almost burst out of his chest as he saw Seraphina jumping in front of the beast. He almost jumped in the pit, but Hagrid caught hold of him, preventing him from doing so . The Half-giant thought that the young Potions Master had almost lost his balance and was about to fall . 

A bright light ignited from the cocoon as the dragon unwrapped his wings from around Seraphina , her body lying on the floor of the pit . A large cut on her right cheek appeared from which blood was flowing mercilessly . Quickly, she stood up and stroked the scaly body of the gigantic beast . The Antipodean Opaleye looked calm as it backed off , silently sitting on the floor if the pit . The young witch ran towards the immobile body of the boy, kneeling next to him . Seraphina helped the half-unconscious boy onto his feet , helping him make his way to the exit of the pit . 

All the professors and Ministry members ran towards the changing room . Severus was ahead of them all with Lockhart on his heels . 

" I need help; he needs Madam Poppy very badly, " yelled Seraphina as she helped the boy make his way towards the chair . Rita Skeeter , the infamous journalist of the Wizarding world, was already there with her photographer . The flash of the enchanted camera pricked Serphina's eyes . 

" Expelliarmus! " yelled Seraphina as she knocked the camera out of the hands of the photographer with her wand .

Unfortunately, it fell on the table kept nearby, preventing it from breaking . 

" Are you alright ? " asked Seraphina, facing the boy and cupping his face in her hands . 

The teachers and the Ministry officials broke into the room . Seraphina looked up at them with exhaustion filling her face. 

" Thank God, Madam Poppy, you are here ,please check him. I think no bones have broken, but there could be many sprains, " explained Seraphina hurriedly . " And please escort them to the exit, " she said looking at Rita Skeeter and her photographer . Hagrid threw them out at once . 

Poppy and some teachers carried the boy to the hospital while Seraphina sunk to the ground , the exhaustion overtaking her body . 

" You could have been killed, " said Severus vehemently .

" But I wasn't, and I couldn't have let the boy die in front of my eyes when I could have saved him, " said Seraphina, looking up at him . She sunk her face down into her hands . Her clothes were covered with mud , soot and red spots of blood . 

" Why are you so obsessed with getting yourself into life endangering situations? " Severus's jaw clenched hard .

" At least this obsession isn't bad, and actually, what is life endangering for you is not for me, Professor, " commented Seraphina, her face still buried in her hand.

" Are you all right Seraphina?" Interrupted Lockhart. "Oh my God, what were you thinking when you jumped into that pit? ". 

For the first time, his intrusion was for a good cause. He kneeled on the floor next to her small figure . 

" Does she look all right to you Lockhart? " snapped Severus . 

A drop of blood fell from her hand which was supporting her face . 

" Seraphina, " called Lockhart as he took her hand from her face . It was smeared with blood flowing from the cut across her cheek . It was a deep cut . 

" Oh, Merlin, how did you get that? " cried Minerva in horror . 

" Oh this? The dragon snorted hard when he cocooned me, and I stumbled from his strong breath and it happened, " replied Seraphina casually as if she was telling how she got a book from library .

" You need to go to Poppy this instant, " said Severus taking a step towards her. 

" I agree with Professor Snape , come let me help you, " added Lockhart . 

" It's just a small cut. I'll manage; I just need some rest, " said Seraphina with exhaustion .

" No more excuses, Miss Barclay, " said Severus, giving her a hand . 

" My hands are smeared in blood , I don't want to ruin yours, " commented Seraphina, showing her blood smeared hands . 

Severus quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up form the ground . Seraphina got up in a defeated manner . Dragging her with him , he made his way through the tent . Lockhart followed them . Seraphina limped her way with her professor dragging her . Diving from the height into the pit had unknowingly sprained her ankle and wrist . 

Severus noticed her limping, so he stopped and took her up in his arms in the bridal style . Seraphina's raven eyes widened at her professor's act, but she didn't protest. She was too exhausted for protesting . The way Batman's arms felt so comforting and protective... she liked it . Wrapping her hands around his neck to support her back , she laid her head on his broad shoulder . 

" I hope you don't mind this Professor , my head is stinging badly, " said Seraphina weakly . Her eyelids felt heavy so she let them shut, falling into unconsciousness .

" Don't worry, " whispered Severus . 

Lockhart's face and jaws fell open at the sight before him . Seraphina comfortably leaned her head on the git's shoulder, and she didn't even protest once . Why was the girl so reluctant with him only? 

Albus and Minerva passed each other a horseplay smile . They were surely enjoying seeing Seraphina in the young Professor's arms . The muscular arms of Severus Snape held Seraphina scrupulously . The students in the way almost fainted seeing their grumpy teacher holding a student so cautiously . 

" Poppy, I need you to see Miss Barclay this very moment, " demanded Severus as he entered the hospital wing . A crowd was already gathered around the bed in which Lucas Karlsson was lying . All turned to see the girl in his arms . He laid down Seraphina on a bed and started wiping the blood off her face .

" This is not your dungeon where you can make demands ,Severus , now get away from her and let me see how deep the cut is, " snapped Poppy . 

" I don't always demand Poppy " commented Severus . 

Poppy poured some Wiggenweld Potion on her cut . The gash reconciled fast, leaving behind just a fine line . Poppy promised that the scar would fade away in a day or two . Seraphina was lying on the hospital bed with Severus , Lockhart , Minerva and Albus at her bedside . Everyone retired to their chambers except for Severus who sat on her bed. 

Lucifer and Elenore paid their visit to her, but Poppy only granted them 5 minutes . It wasn't long before Seraphina woke . Seeing Batman on her bedside, she almost cried out. 

" How are you now, Miss Barclay? " asked Severus calmly . His anger faded away long ago as he saw her lying on the hospital bed looking pathetic. 

" Oh, Professor Snape , I am fine . Well, how is that boy? Is he all right?" asked Seraphina , sitting up on the bed .

" He is perfectly fine, but if you hadn't jumped in, surely he would have come to me as ashes ." commented Poppy as she passed her some pumpkin juice to drink . 

" Ah, yes, I hope you don't mind answering my questions now, Miss Barclay . Why did you throw yourself in the pit?" asked Severus .

Seraphina casually leaned her head on the wall behind her , snorted lightly out of irritation , ignoring her Professor who fixed him with a look of pretended seriousness. 

" Ah, come on, Severus, don't bother her now; and there are not many wizards who have survived a dragon and walked away with just a scar ." interrupted Poppy. 

" Oh, my cut. Did it leave any scar behind? " asked Seraphina rubbing a hand on her cheek . 

" No, just a thin line , don't worry it will wear off in a day or two," assured Poppy .

Disappointment overshadowed Seraphina's delicate face . 

" Why do you look so displeased, Miss Barclay? " asked Severus .

" The cool scar will wear off. " 

" So, you want a scar to ruin that pretty face of yours? " remarked Poppy with a look of disapproval .

" I have read in many civilizations and mythologies, scars are the symbol of bravery, and they are celebrated as a symbol of beauty . Too bad I won't have mine to be proud of, " said Seraphina, looking disappointed .

" You know, you Ravenclaws... especially you, Seraphina, are just too hard for me to understand," commented Poppy . 

She turned towards Severus and took out a parchment from her apron's pocket, giving it to him . " Headmaster Dumbledore sent this for you, " she said as she left them . 

Dear Severus , 

Bring Seraphina to my office at 5 . We need to have an important discussion.

Albus 

Severus looked at the clock that hung on the wall of the hospital . It was already 4:45 . He asked Poppy to check Seraphina again, but the nurse assured him that she was fine . Escorting her to the Headmaster's office , he entered the room which was already crowded . Albus , Minerva , Filius , and Hagrid were already in the office. Two new faces were also there, sitting on the armchair kept near the fireplace . Lucas Karlsson was sitting there with the teacher from Durmstrang . Lucas jumped up at once when he saw Seraphina and pressed her in a tight embrace against his chest . He was a tall lad; she only reached his ears . Seraphina's eyes widened at his embrace, but she didn't flinch. She knew how miserable he must have been feeling . 

" Thanks for saving my life, Seraphina, " he whispered in her ear . 

Seraphina awkwardly patted his back . He pulled away and faced her . 

" I just don't know what to say , I...I just wanted to thank you . The dragon might have killed me if you haven't had come for my rescue ." cried Lucas .

" It's fine, Lucas , but I should be the one asking how are you. Are you all right? " asked Seraphina, looking concerned. 

" I am fine. You just saved me at the right time ." said Lucas . 

Lucas stepped aside . The tall , muscularly built teacher stepped in front of her . He kneeled down on the floor to match Seraphina's height . Facing her , Igor Karkaroff took her delicate hands in his huge one . 

" I don't know how can I ever repay you for saving the life of my best student, " said Igor . 

" Sir, please don't flatter me now. I just did what I felt was right . And a life matters more than any trophy or prize to me, " said Seraphina, giving him a warm smile . 

He raised the hand he was holding to his lips and caressed the back of it. Seraphina blushed lightly. 

The door of the office thudded open as three Ministry officials entered the room with grave looks on their faces.   
Headmaster Dumbledore greeted the middle-aged man and shared a whisper or two . Seraphina didn't know what she should be feeling, so she stood there rooted in place .

" So, you are Seraphina Barclay, " said the middle-aged man scanning her . " Your mother was an amazing woman , you know that ?" he continued .

" Yes, I do " replied Seraphina .

" Well, then I hope you know the Triwizard Tournament is fought between three students of the three schools ." he said gravely .

" I know that very well sir, " replied Seraphina .

" But then also, you jumped into the pit when Lucas Karlsson was attempting to claim his golden egg, " he continued .

" Yes, I did, " replied Seraphina sheepishly . 

" That might cause Mr. Karlsson to be disqualified from the game for getting external help, " he announced .

" What? Don't do that to him!" begged Seraphina. "I was the one who jumped into the pit to save him. He never asked for help-- actually we both are talking for the first time right now. " explained Seraphina . 

"If you want to just give me any punishment , but please don't disqualify him because of me," she continued .

" But why did you jump into the pit in the first place?" questioned the middle-aged man . 

" What do you expect me to say, sir? I am really sorry if it's against the rules, but I couldn't have let Lucas die in front of my eyes acknowledging the fact that I could have saved him, " said Seraphina quietly . 

" You know, you are just like your mother when it comes to saving the lives of others, " remarked the man with a sly smile on his wrinkled face . He wasn't that old to have wrinkles but the stress of working for the ministry as the Minister of Magic did had it's own side effects .

A cunning reply came from Seraphina . " It's what you call genes, sir. " 

" I think a life matters more than any rule, Jacob, " added Headmaster Dumbledore .

" You know I cannot ignore the fact that you saved a life by endangering your own, so I want you to be an honorary contender of the Triwizard Tournament," announced Mr. Jacob . 

" I am sorry but, what? " asked Seraphina incredulously .

" You heard that right Miss Barclay Jr. As you know, being the contender of this tournament is an honor in itself, so I want you to be awarded with it, " said Mr. Jacob .

" But sir...." Seraphina was about to protest when the Headmaster cut her off.

" That would be great, Jacob . Seraphina will be pleased to be an honorary contender, but will she be required to compete, too? " asked the Headmaster. 

" No, that won't be necessary, " came the reply. 

Severus had seen the girl defending a boy she barely knew. The more he wanted to understand her, the more entangled he was becoming with her . She fought a dragon , saved his life, and now she was ready to take a punishment for a boy who just arrived here yesterday . 

The ministry officials left, and Lucas and Professor Igor took their leave . Seraphina turned towards her Headmaster .

" Sir, this..." 

" Seraphina, my child, it's not everyday that a student saves a life and survives a dragon at the same time . It's just the award for your bravery . Accept it, " said Headmaster Dumbledore quietly . 

Seraphina left the office with Batman, who insisted on dropping her off at the dorm . 

ልረልክ

The Great Hall was packed with students. The zeal of the event that had happened a few hours previously was still alive . As Seraphina made her way to the Ravenclaw table, she saw George running towards her. 

" Oh my God! Thanks God you are fine. What were you thinking when you jumped in front of that dragon? " cried George as he pressed her in a tight embrace . 

" Oh, God, please don't ask me that George, "sighed Seraphina . 

" Seraphina, " a voice called from behind her back . She turned to face Lucas standing there . 

" Ah, Lucas, how are you? " asked Seraphina .

" I am fine. Well, I wanted to invite you to our table for dinner . All the boys are going crazy to meet the girl who survived the dragon . Please don't deny my request, " pleaded Lucas . 

" Oh, for sure , but I hope you don't mind if my friends tag along? " asked Seraphina .

" It would be a pleasure, " said Lucas, bowing and giving her a hand to take .   
Seraphina took his hand , scarlet dusting her cheeks . 

" Please accept my apologies for that scar, " Lucas said as they made their way to the table packed with tall , handsome boys . 

" Oh, it would have been an honor if it would have been permanent, but Madam Poppy said it would fade away in a day or two, " said Seraphina . 

Headmaster Dumbledore made the announcement regarding Seraphina's honorary contender ship in the Triwizard Tournament . Professor Flitwick almost jumped at his place . Two students from Hogwarts were in the tournament now, and both were Ravenclaws, and the girl who survived the dragon was also a Ravenclaw . 

Seraphina , George and the lovebird had a heartfelt dinner with the Durmstrang boys . The boys were cautious not to disagree with the girl who survived the dragon . 

Retiring to her dormitory , Seraphina said her goodbyes to the boys . As she walked the barren corridor, she heard her name being called . At first she thought it was Lucas again, but it was the last person on this Earth she wanted to see at that moment. It was Gilderoy Lockhart . 

" Oh, good evening Professor Lockhart, " greeted Seraphina . 

" Oh, my God , girl, what were you thinking when you jumped into that pit ?" Lockhart asked once again. 

" It's the 50th time someone is asking me that, Professor, " said Seraphina tiredly .

" I know you are very much inspired by my novels, but that doesn't mean you should jump into a pit with a dragon in it," said Lockhart . 

" Sir..." groaned Seraphina softly. She was cautious not to offend her professor .

" Never mind , Just tell me, are you all right ?" he asked, stopping near her . 

" I am fine, Professor, " replied Seraphina .  
He placed his fingers beneath her chin , forcing her to lookup into his blue eyes which somehow looked darker. 

" Here, let me get a look at your gash. " 

" I am fine, Professor, " repeated Seraphina , quickly stepping back. 

"Merlin, you are all right . You know my heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw you in the pit standing alone in front of that beast, " he said as he pressed her into a tight embrace . 

Only God knew how many hugs she'd gotten from the time she'd awakened in the hospital. Many teachers hugged her, too, but Lockhart's embrace felt iniquitous . He didn't wrap his arms around her back to pull her into a hug, but instead he held her by the waist . 

Seraphina quickly pulled away from his hug .

" I am feeling drowsy, sir. I think I should get some sleep, " she said .

" Good night, Seraphina, " said Lockhart .

Sleep was far from coming that night after Lockhart hugged her . Why was it that his touch felt so discombobulating to her?   
He was just showing his concern as a teacher , she thought, shoving off the thoughts . 

The Prefects' dorm was packed with Ravenclaw students who had come to celebrate her honorary contender ship . 

" Oh, my God ! I can't believe this, " yelled a few boys . 

" Girl, you are a badass " commented another . 

" She is the Princess of Ravenclaw, after all, " remarked one .

" Nah baby , princesses don't make dragons obey them and save lives . She is Ravenclaw's warrior," said Lucifer, pressing her into a tight hug. 

" Yeahhhhhh..." everyone yelled together. in a league.

" Silence! " called Professor Flitwick, who had entered the Common room . 

" I am so proud of you, Seraphina . You have surely made our house exceedingly proud today, " said Professor Flitwick . Seraphina knelt on the ground to be level with him . " Two students for Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament, and both are Ravenclaw, " squeaked her professor .

" Oh, Professor..." cried Seraphina, flattered . 

ልረልክ

The next morning, the Great Hall was packed with students yet again . But something was contrasting that morning everyone had their nose buried in the Daily Prophet . Seraphina casually made her way to the Ravenclaw table to have breakfast with her friends . 

" What's up Khaleesi, " yelled one student from the Slytherin table . 

" What's up with what ? " asked Seraphina baffled by what he'd called her . 

She noticed everyone was stealing glances at her . Slipping into the chair next to Lucifer , she stuffed her mouth with bacon . 

" Khaleesi , love you, " another student yelled from Gryffindor table pointing towards her .

" Hey why is everyone calling me that? " asked a baffled Seraphina . 

Lucifer silently passed her a copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading . Seraphina glanced at what was printed on it . 

" The Witch Who Conquered the Dragon : Seraphina Barclay " 

The heading flashed in big letters on the front page of the Daily Prophet . A moving photograph of her stroking the dragon was also printed . Seraphina's eyes widened at the headline , her jaw dropped . 

" Merlin, what the hell is this? " Seraphina almost yelled . 

" That's not the real shit , the real shit is printed beneath it, " said Lucifer as he took the folded newspaper from her hand and handed it to her again, unfolding it for her. 

Seraphina almost fell from the bench at the sight of the next headline .

" The Conqueror of the Dark Lord Helps the Girl who Conquered the Dragon "

A photograph of her in Batman's arms was printed . 

" Holy jinxes ! Don't tell me this photograph is the reason everyone staring at me! " yelled Seraphina . 

Lucifer ignore her screech .

" There is a muggle TV show named Game of Thrones. It has a cool character whom the dragons obey . Someone called you that, and now the whole school is going crazy, " stated Lucifer. 

" Shit, " whispered Seraphina .

" Come on, Khaleesi is not that bad of a name, " assured Lucifer. 

" Agh that nickname is not the matter . What was the need of publishing this photograph? " groaned Seraphina , showing him the photograph of her and Batman .

" Well you look fine in Batman's arms, " teased Lucifer .

" You know, I shouldn't have let him hold me like that at the first place, " groaned Seraphina .

" Relax Seph. Calm down. It's just a photo, and after all, I know how awful you looked after facing that beast . You wouldn't have made it to the hospital yourself, " assured Lucifer as he kept a hand on her shoulder .

" Hey look Batman isn't here. Let me leave because I don't have the courage to face him now, " said Seraphina getting up from the bench .

" You are going nowhere . Just sit down , stuff your mouth, and enjoy the popularity . And don't you talk about your courage , girl; you jumped into the dragon's pit without thinking twice and now you are scared?" said Lucifer, grabbing her hand and forcing her down again .

Severus entered the Great Hall from the main entrance . He felt all eyes on him . As he made his way to the table, he heard someone squeaking . Seraphina looked worried as she blabbered something to Lucifer Jones sitting next to her . As he seated himself at the Head table, Hagrid gave him an amused look . All the teachers looked amused for some reason except for Lockhart. , He had an unpleased look on his face as he picked at his food . 

" Something special ? " asked Severus with an arched eyebrow .

" Nothing, just the Daily Prophet published a readable article for once, " cunningly commented Albus . 

Severus snatched the copy of the Daily Prophet Filius was trying to hide from him . He read the headline and a smirk escaped his thin lips . Just the day before, people were saying Seraphina survived the dragon and now the newspaper says she conquered it . Well it was right after all , she did save a life and faced the dragon without getting killed . 

" Miss Barclay is all over the news I see, " he commented .

" That's not why everyone is staring at you Severus, " commented Minerva .

Severus raised his head to look at the hall, and she was correct. All the students were looking either at him or at Seraphina.

" Just unfold the paper and you will get your answer, " she added . 

Severus did so . The paper almost fell out of his grip as he saw the photo printed . He was holding Seraphina in his arms and her small head rested on his broad shoulder . 

" Who took this? " he gasped at once .

" You know Skeeter , she always gets her hand on the most lucid event, " commented Minerva .

Neither Seraphina nor Severus knew what was to be done . Although everyone knew she had been injured and was carried by her professor, Seraphina felt uneasy .

ልረልክ

The potions class that day was the most awkward class she had ever attended in her whole life . Although Batman didn't say a single word about the incident , Seraphina still felt awkward. 

" Have you seen the photo of Khaleesi and the Greasy Bat in the Daily Prophet? " whispered one student . 

" Yes , but that was a hot photo , though, " commented his partner .

Severus heard their whispers . He had instructed the class to brew a Felix Felicis during that hour . 

" Anything interesting Mr. Dashwood and Ms. Thomas ?" asked Severus as he marched towards the back of the class where they were working on their potion . 

" No... nothing ...s... sir " they stuttered .

" I heard you were very much interested in the photographs of the Daily Prophet, " said Severus calmly .

The African Red Pepper fell from Seraphina's grip as the name of the Daily Prophet slipped from Batman's lips . 

" No... nothing sir. We were just talking about Barclay's photograph, " said the boy. 

" You seem more interested in Miss Barclay's heroic act which could have cost her life than on making your potion, " said Severus as he turned towards Seraphina's table . 

" But that was cool , though, " the student commented bravely .

" No more gossips in this class , back to your potions," snapped Batman. " Although I am very sure none of you inhibits the concentration and determination to brew a potion perfectly , but get going with your work, " he remarked cunningly .

The class ended with only two students brewing a presentable and roughly accurate Felix Felicis . One of them was Emily Bailey from Gryffindor house . Severus scanned every cauldron and made remarks . Finally, only Seraphina's cauldron was left . He was ignoring her during the whole class, but now he could not . As he scanned her cauldron , he was impressed to see another nearly accurate potion . 

" Another presentable potion at last, " he remarked. " Five points for Ravenclaw for the accurate brewing of Felix Felicis " 

" Thanks, Professor, " replied Seraphina looking down at the table , avoiding any eye contact with his cold black eyes .

ልረልክ

The next task was to retrieve something valuable from the bottom of the Black Lake . The task wasn't as eventful as the previous one but still everyone was enjoying it thoroughly. Seraphina was invited to spectate that event with the teachers and the Ministry officials , which meant she couldn't hoot or cheer for Lucifer and Lucas which upset her, but one person made things unbearable for her . It was Gilderoy Lockhart who had forced himself onto the bench next to her . The whole time he was busy narrating his Lockhart Chronicles which she thought would be better left unheard .

Severus was cautious to sit in her proximity . He didn't want her to jump in the Black Lake because someone's life was in danger only to endanger her own in the process . Seeing her sit next to Lockhart irritated him as much as it irritated Seraphina herself . 

Seraphina noticed Elenore was missing from the crowd . She stood up from her place as Batman's voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Miss Barclay, I see no one in danger this time," advised Professor Snape .

" Sir, my friend Elenore is missing. I doubt she wants to miss Lucifer's task . I must go look for her, " she replied.

" Seraphina, do you know what it is that Mr. Jones is supposed to retrieve from the bottom of the Black Lake?" the Headmaster's voice broke in.

" Lucifer told me that the egg he retrieved from the dragon said that he would have to search for something valuable from the Black Lake, " replied Seraphina.

" Yes, something valuable to them, " agreed the Headmaster with a sly smile on his thin lips .

" Ooooo... " agreed Seraphina, realizing what her old Headmaster meant by 'valuable to them .' She sank onto the bench again .

" Elenore is lucky, " she whispered .

" How's that Seraphina? " asked Lockhart, looking her at .

" Headmaster Dumbledore said their search was for something valuable to them . Lucifer likes Elenore, and that means Elenore holds value in Lucifer's life," stated Seraphina as if stating the obvious.

" Oh, I see, " remarked Lockhart .

After some time, the contestants started popping to the surface . Seraphina ran to the platform as she saw the girl from Beauxbatons swim to the surface first. Within a few minutes Lucifer and Lucas swam to the surface at the same time causing a tie for the second position. Lucifer held the struggling Elenore as he helped her swim to the platform . Lucas helped a small boy to the surface who happened to be his step-brother . Adalene helped the girl from Beauxbatons out ; she was her friend. 

Seraphina wrapped towels around her friends as she hugged them tightly . Her own clothes got soaked because of them, but it didn't bothered her a bit . 

" Oh, my lovebird , are you okay ?" asked Seraphina.

After embracing her friends for a long time, Seraphina pulled away and went to look for Lucas who already had a huge crowd of Durmstrang boys crowded around him . Seeing Seraphina approaching them the crowd parted to make space for her . 

" Are you all right ?" asked Seraphina . 

" I am fine, " replied Lucas , shivering badly . 

Seraphina gave him a codfish . 

ልረልክ

Before the last task, a ball was to be organized . The Yule Ball . Students were going crazy with Yule Ball hype . 

While everyone was busy hyping the ball, Seraphina had the opposite reaction . She was the least interested in going to a ball , wearing a dress, or dancing with someone . The last time she went to a dance organized at her Muggle school , she was alone without any partner . But this time a partner was compulsory, and she feared that arriving to the ball alone for the second time would be so embarrassing . She expected no one to ask her but something very unexpected happened .

The very morning she stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast and the Headmaster made the announcement regarding the ball , she received uncountable proposals . Every boy was going crazy to go to the ball with the girl who conquered the dragon and was the honorary contender of the tournament. It was a clear choice for Seraphina with whom she would go to the Ball . Lucas Karlsson asked her the very moment Headmaster Dumbledore announced the Yule Ball, and she agreed . 

She needed to get a dress. The trip to Hogsmeade was futile. Seraphina wasn't convinced by a single gown the lady at the shop displayed to her . Either the gowns were too revealing or too boring . She returned to Hogwarts empty handed.   
Seraphina wanted something elegant yet presentable for the ball, but the quest for the perfect dress didn't last long . One morning, a large parcel dropped in front of her in the Great Hall . It was from Daniel . He also had written her a letter. 

My dearest Seraphina , 

Having fun at your magical school ? I knew you wouldn't have selected a dress without me, so just wear the one I am sending and rock the Ball . Rachel helped me pick this one . Your Brandon is going nuts without you , so just come back soon for Christmas, and I want you to meet Rachel's parents. 

Ask that Lucas to be a gentleman with my little Ravenclaw . And how's that lovebird of yours? 

I miss you badly .

With lots of love ,  
Your loving  
Daniel 

A warm , genuine smile crept on her face as she read the letter . The parcel was from Daniel , the most caring man she had ever met . He knew her taste perfectly so she was left with nothing to worry about . She had a partner and a mesmerizing dress; that was all she needed . 

But Seraphina's leisure was short lived . Professor McGonagall called for the three contenders and Seraphina for a small meeting . 

" I hope you all know a partner is compulsory for the contenders of the foundation . So, I hope you all have a partner for the dance, " said Professor McGonagall .

The four of them nodded sheepishly. 

" Who will be your partner Miss Bernard? " asked Professor McGonagall .

" James Richardson, " replied Adalene .

" And I think it would offend Miss Wilson if I ask who would be your partner Mr. Jones, " commented Professor McGonagall . A sly smirk crept upon her lips . 

Seraphina giggled at her professor's comment .

" And you Mr. Karlsson? " She turned towards Lucas .

" Seraphina accepted my proposal, " he replied. 

" I am sorry to inform you two that a contender is not allowed to take another one to the ball, " said McGonagall.

" What? " shrieked Seraphina .

" You two have to look for other partners Mister Karlsson and Miss Barclay , " added McGonagall.

Seraphina didn't knew what was to be done. She felt helpless . All the boys who had asked her before had asked other girls and everybody in the school had a partner except for Seraphina . History seemed to repeat itself again for her . Only one day was left before the ball, and she was without a dance partner again . It seemed to her she would be alone yet again for the dance . Lucas got a partner for himself without much hard work. 

Lucifer and Elenore tried helping her, but even the lovebird wasn't able to get her a partner .

*

Severus made his way to the Great Hall where the Yule Ball was being held . He dressed himself differently for that night. He sensed something unusual was about to happen tonight . He wore a long black coat , ditching his cape for the evening. As he reached the corridor of the Great Hall , he saw a crowd of young girls and boys dressed up beautifully for the night. He scanned the corridor for the young Ravenclaw, but she wasn't there . He walked further to enter the Hall when a hand grabbed his arm. It was Minerva . 

" Oh, Severus , I need you to do me a favor ," said the old witch in an upset tone. 

" Yes Minerva? " he said .

" Please can you come aside? " she asked dragging him with her. 

" What is it Minerva? Just spit it out, " he demanded impatiently.

Minerva dragged him to the uninhabited end of a long corridor which was dimly lit with a few candles . His eyes fell on a girl standing there alone , her back facing him . She was in front of a large window, looking outside. Her body was shaking with nervousness . A beautiful blue gown flowed to the ground . 

" Seraphina , I got your partner for tonight, " said Minerva. 

The girl turned to face them . It was Seraphina . Her body was clad in an alluring off-shoulder light blue gown . She looked magnificent . Her raven hair was tied in a neat bun with a flower tiara crowned on her head. Flawless... she looked flawless . Whatever Minerva said entered his ears, but his brain didn't seem to acknowledge it . His eyes were locked on the angelic girl standing in front of him . He was so occupied with her beauty that he ignored the baffled look on her face . 

" Professor McGonagall , he is Professor Snape, " she said.

" I know that very well, Seraphina; and he will be taking you to the ball tonight, " Minerva announced.

" But Professor..." protested Seraphina under her breath .

" Listen, Seraphina, you are an honorary contender of this tournament, and having a partner for this ball is essential . Now, no boy is without a partner, so I found you this young man, " said McGonagall.

As Minerva's words sunk in his ears, and he understood what the old witch meant , Severus flinched at once and started to walk away from the two ladies . Minerva ran after him, leaving a baffled, unanswered Seraphina behind them . She grabbed his arm , forcing him to stop at once .

" What is it now Minerva? Please don't say you want me to take a student to the Yule Ball and dance with her, " he growled.

" Severus, please listen to me. The girl doesn't have a partner for tonight, and all the boys are already taken . So, please take her to the dance, or I'll have to ask someone else to do so, and I can say you won't like him taking her to the ball, " said Minerva calmly. 

Severus didn't answered . What type of favor was Minerva asking of him? Taking a student to the dance - taking Seraphina to the dance. 

" I can't do it, Minerva, " he replied under his breath .

" Ok, " sighed Minerva. " Then I have to ask someone else to take her to the dance. Gilderoy will serve my purpose nicely . He would love to take her to the dance, " she continued.

Lockhart's name sent a stinging pain down his spine . The image of Lockhart dancing with Seraphina appeared before his eyes. The small figure of Seraphina danced harrowingly before him , her eyes drowned in onerous hate . The sight angered him venomously . 

" Professor Lockhart, " called Minerva as she moved away from Severus .

" Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall? " answered Lockhart who was approaching them . Clad in navy blue robes , he looked handsome that night . 

" Leave it Minerva. Ask someone else . Is there no boy left at Hogwarts to take her to the ball? " hissed Severus as he approached her .

" Unfortunately , no, " replied Minerva quietly.

" You called for me, Professor McGonagall? " asked Lockhart cheerfully .

" Oh, yes, I want you to do me a favor, " she said.

" Ah, I would love to, " replied the blonde .

" Professor McGonagall wants you to go straight to the Great Hall this very moment, " interrupted Severus .

" Well, I was going there already, " replied Lockhart .

Lockhart left the two and went off to the Hall . Minerva turned to Severus giving him a death stare.

" What is your problem Severus? You aren't taking her yourself, and now you shoved Lockhart away, too . What, do you want, the girl to be embarrassed in front of the whole school for not having a dance partner? " growled the old witch .

" I will take her, " replied Severus in a defeated tone . 

" Oh, gracious God ," squeaked Minerva as she dragged him to Seraphina who stood rooted in her place in the shadows. 

" Here's your partner, Seraphina, " she announced.

" But Professor McGonagall, I think a teacher can't be taken to the ball, " said Seraphina hesitantly .

" There are no written rules about the choice of partner, Miss Barclay . So, I think you both should head towards the gate because the entry of the contenders will be in five minutes, " commanded professor McGonagall .

" Wait , please say there is no special entrance of the contenders in the ball, " intruded Seraphina .

" Yes, there is, Miss Barclay, and you have to dance with Professor Snape " said Minerva .

Seraphina's eyes almost popped out of their sockets . Dance with Professor Snape in front of everyone? Shit ! But her chain of thoughts was cut short by the deep , enticing voice of the man who stood in front of her; her dance partner for tonight.

Professor McGonagall walked away, leaving them both facing each other in the dark corridor. 

" I assume that the entrance of the contenders will be in a minute or two. We should head there, Miss Barclay, " said Batman calmly .

" Oh! Yes, professor, " replied Seraphina .

Both of them turned towards the Great Hall as Severus nudged his arm towards Seraphina for her to hold . She hesitantly wrapped her hand around his muscular arm . 

Soon they were near the other contenders and their respective partners . Nobody noticed the entrance of the girl who conquered the dragon and the defeater of The Dark Lord, and it relieved Seraphina. She didn't want any questions at that moment . A line was formed. Lucas Karlsson stood at the first position and Seraphina chose the last spot . The gate doors of the Great Hall thudded open and a magnificent sight greeted them . A beautiful crowd of students heralded them with thunderous applause. 

Seraphina looked pale as death .

" Don't worry, Miss Barclay. Just smile and wave, " whispered Severus as he leaned over her ear . She squeezed his arm a little out of nervousness .

Seraphina looked up to the man who stood next to her and deeply inhaled . 

" Let's rock this, Professor Snape, " said Seraphina determinedly .

They walked slowly into the Great Hall . More than half of the hall almost fainted when they saw the duo at the end of the line . The Greasy Git of the dungeon was walking next to the Warrior of Ravenclaw . Only one question rose in everyone's mind. How the hell on this earth had Seraphina convinced him to be her partner for the Ball? 

Seraphina looked alluring in that off-shoulder light blue gown . Seraphina and Severus looked like Ariel , the angel of God walking down with the Azrael ,the angel of death itself . Those on the dance floor waited for them . The four contenders turned and faced their partners, ready to dance . Seraphina stood there looking up at the slender face of her professor .

" Sorry, Professor, for causing you discomfort " whispered Seraphina .

Severus didn't answer her. He just gave her a reassuring smirk . A wave of very mixed emotions flowed through his body . Somewhere deep inside, he had wanted to dance with her ever since the Halloween party . He didn't know what had happened to him. He never felt urges of this type before, but now his urges forced him into doing many things . Shoving off the thoughts, he slipped his hand onto the back of the Ravenclaw standing in front of him and held her hand . The music filled the Great Hall and they started dancing . 

The dance with Batman wasn't awkward at all . While pirouetting with Batman , one thing almost slipped Seraphina's mind . What would she tell everyone? How would she explain why her partner for the Yule Ball was a professor? She didn't want to ruin her dance with Batman, though, thinking about other people and what they would think . 

The traditional dance included a step raising up the female partner in the air . Seraphina thought it would be best to skip that step but Batman had other plans . He quickly slipped his hand around her waist and lifted her up , forcing her to hold his shoulder . She was quite light. 

Seraphina's face turned a dark shade of red as Batman lifted her . 

Headmaster Dumbledore took Professor McGonagall to the dance floor .

" I can't believe my eyes. Severus is dancing . How did you get him into doing so, Minerva? " asked Albus, smiling a cunning smile .

" Lockhart was a nice bait, " replied Minerva with a sly smile . " And what do you think, only you care about Severus? Don't forget, I also know how miserable he was after Lilly . I will do my best to spark things up between those two, " she continued.

" Oh, Minerva, " muttered Albus .

Other students joined them on the dance floor . The first song ended, and Severus escorted Seraphina off the dance floor to the drinks counter to get her a drink . 

" One Lemon Lavender please, " he ordered the House-elf at the counter . 

" Oh, my God, that was the best dance I ever had in my life! " Seraphina gushed . 

Severus handed Seraphina her Lemon Lavender . Lucifer and Elenore joined them at the counter . Elenore was clad in a lilac gown and Lucifer wore Black robes . 

" Girl, where were you before the dance? We'd been looking for you the whole time," Lucifer said. He sounded concerned.

" Oh, I was just looking for a partner, " joked Seraphina . 

" Seriously, " groaned Elenore .

" No, seriously. I would have turned up here without a partner if Professor Snape hadn't helped me . It would have been a disgrace to come to the ball without any partner, Professor McGonagall told me," said Seraphina casually . She'd told the truth; that was exactly what had happened to her . 

" You know, for the first time I have to say that we boys are more loyal than you girls . Come on, Lilly left Jordan for Lucas ," said Lucifer disgustedly .

" Who would leave a beautiful girl for me? " chuckled Seraphina .

Severus stood there silently . He didn't intrude when Seraphina counted herself less than the other girls , but he felt bad . Lucifer took her to the dance floor.

" Batman, seriously. Could you not find a single boy in this whole frickin' castle? " asked Lucifer as they both danced .

" Be thankful to him that I don't have to turn up to the ball alone like the last time, " said Seraphina . "And professor McGonagall just brought him at the last minute so I couldn't say anything, " she continued .

" So, you liked dancing with the Greasy Git, " asked Lucifer, baffled . 

" Yes, of course I did. At least I am happy Professor McGonagall didn't turned up with Lockhart . And dancing with Batman wasn't that awkward after all, " she replied . 

" You know I always wondered why everyone called you a weirdo. I just got my answer," chuckled Lucifer. 

" And what's the answer? " asked Seraphina curiously .

" A girl who is happy that Batman took her to dance and hates Lockhart . There aren't many people like you in this world, girl, " chuckled Lucifer .

" Thanks, " Seraphina said in mock gratitude. 

Lucas and a few more boys asked her to dance after Lucifer . Severus stood at his place the rest of the evening. No one dared to ask him for a dance, and he didn't asked anyone else to dance either . 

" You both looked perfect dancing with each other, " chuckled Albus as he slipped next to Severus. 

" For Merlin's sake, she is sixteen. Leave it alone, Albus," groaned Severus .

" Ah, come on, Severus; accept it. You liked the dance , didn't you? " teased Albus as he nudged the young teacher lightly .

Severus left the gravely inappropriate question unanswered . How could this old man be excited about ruining the life of that sixteen-year-old lovable witch? Ignoring the old wizard next to him, he scanned the hall for Gilderoy Lockhart . He didn't wanted that witless blonde to ruin Seraphina's night even by hoovering near her . But to Severus's disappointment he found him near that very person . Lockhart stood close to Seraphina , the irritable smile plastered to his lips. The one on the girl's face was a painful smile . He watched Lockhart grab her wrist and drag her to the dance floor with him . The painstaking smile faded from the young witch's face . 

" Well, answer my one question Seraphina. Did you asked Professor Snape to the dance? " asked Lockhart with a look of bafflement. 

She narrated him the true story . Lockhart laughed heartily after she completed her story . 

" You should have asked me, Seraphina, " he said, controlling his laughter . " I still can't believe Professor Snape agreed. " He managed to speak before breaking into a fit of laughter again .

" Thanks, Professor, but I actually didn't asked Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall dragged him to me when I confessed to her that I didn't have a partner, " she replied quietly .

The dance ended and Lockhart led her off the dance floor. He was still hovering over Seraphina's head . Seraphina grabbed her fifth glass of Lemon lavender . She loved the drink Batman had gotten for her . 

" So, who was the best dance partner ?" asked Lockhart, leaning on the drinks counter next to Seraphina.

Seraphina gulped down the content of the glass at once after hearing the question .

" Hmmmmm..." she hummed. " I will say Professor Snape was the best, " a casual reply came .

Lockhart's handsome face fell hard. he'd expected to hear his name . One thing baffled him that the Greasy Git was consistently on her mind . He couldn't resist the urge to ask her .

" Well, I hope you don't mind me asking, but you seem to be deep into Professor Snape," he remarked .

" Oh, so what do you expect me to be, sir . Literally, Professor Snape saved me from getting embarrassed for the second time, " said Seraphina casually . Suddenly a look of horror came over her face . She regretted saying that .

" The second time? " asked Lockhart with a look of curiosity.

" Huh, " she sighed. " When I studied at the Muggle school , they had a dance just like the Yule Ball where you have to arrive with a partner, " she continued with a serious look .

" So, " said Lockhart as curiosity was killing him .

" And I didn't had a date for the evening, and I turned up there alone . It was very embarrassing seeing everyone with a partner and just being there alone, " the reply came in a defeated voice . 

" Aahhh... were the boys at that Muggle school blind? If a beautiful girl like you is not asked, then I have to say all the boys there have very dreadful taste, " said Lockhart, passing Seraphina a reassuring smile . 

His words felt nice . For the first time ever since she arrived at Hogwarts , Lockhart seemed nice to her . When he held a decent conversation without his self admiration , he didn't seem that awful . 

" You know, back when I was a student just like you , I went to the Ball with a beautiful girl, " chuckled Lockhart .

" It must have been a great experience , right? " asked Seraphina .

" Yes, she was nice, but I didn't enjoyed myself dancing with her as much as I did with you, Seraphina, " commented Lockhart.

" Ah, these compliments are way more than I can handle, " said Seraphina , scarlet dusted her cheeks .

" No, I am not lying, " chuckled Lockhart . Seraphina joined him . She liked this side of Lockhart that was not so full of himself; the side which acknowledged others . 

The rest of the evening, Seraphina spent chatting and laughing with a Lockhart she had never seen before: a goofy , nice and humble man . 

Severus narrowly eyed the unconvincing pair for the rest of the evening . He felt the flow of blood increasing in his veins as his muscles tightened . His heart throbbed hard as a tingling sensation waved through his body . Breathing heavily, Severus tried to calm himself . He never felt so angry before. Not even when he saw Lily with James . He always drank his anger seeing Lily happy with him . He always wanted to see Lily happy, even of it meant seeing her marrying someone who wasn't him . 

The lovely night came to an end at last, and everyone retired . But someone didn't exit the Hall with everyone else . Seraphina waved her goodbyes to her friends and scanned the hall for someone clad in black . Batman wasn't there. He must have left though Seraphina . She made her exit from the hall towards the prefects' dorm . The exhaustion made the trip to her dorm tiresomely long . Kicking off her blue heels, Seraphina picked them up and continue walking . The long corridor was uninhabited by that hour, but Seraphina's eyes fell on a dark figure marching towards her in the corridor. 

A tired looking Seraphina greeted Severus as he approached the girl . At first he didn't even noticed her presence, his anger blinded him so badly . 

" Professor Snape, " Seraphina's voice broke his chain of deep thoughts . Something softened inside him at the sight of the young witch . 

" Miss Barclay, may I know what are you doing here? I assume the ball has ended? " asked Batman .

" I was looking for you, Professor, " replied Seraphina .

" May I know the reason? " asked her professor .

" I just wanted to thank you for accepting to go with me to the ball at the last moment , otherwise it would have been very embarrassing " said Seraphina .

Severus nodded slightly , but he didn't speak a word . The witch left . 

ልረልክ

Finally , the day of the last task arrived . For the last task the contenders were required to enter an enchanted maze where they were supposed to search for a trophy . All the participants were nervous. No one knew who would win . 

Seraphina was asked to watch the event with the faculty and Ministry officials again . Sitting there next to Gilderoy Lockhart , Seraphina had a better experience that evening . Lockhart was behaving differently ever since the Yule Ball . He was the same goofy , amiable man Seraphina spent her Yule Ball evening with , but when he was around anyone else, he was still the same The Gilderoy Lockhart . 

It took 20 minutes for the participants to find the trophy . Lucifer and Adalene emerged from the maze together , trophy in hand . Seraphina jumped out of her seat and ran towards her friend . Seraphina pressed both of the winners in a tight embrace . 

" Oh, God, Lucifer you did it, " Seraphina said excitedly . 

Elenore jumped into Lucifer's arms, and they shared a passionate kiss . Seraphina stepped away, giving the couple space . A warm smile was on her lips but a painful sadness filled her raven eyes. Lucifer and Elenore pulled her into their hug . 

Severus saw the look on her face. She was happy for her friend but something saddened her. 

ልረልክ

The Ravenclaw dorm was packed with shouting students . Everyone was shouting Lucifer's name . There was a tie between Lucifer and Adalene and the award prize would be distributed between the two of them . Seraphina stayed with the lovebird till midnight, until everyone retired . Seraphina told her goodnight and headed for the prefects' dorm . 

Sitting in her chamber , she thought about the lovebird . Lucifer and Elenore were lucky to have someone to care for them , protect them, and love them . 

Sighing out a sigh at the thought of someone loving her , she wondered who would do that . She wasn't beautiful and her intellect was hard to match . Would anyone ever fall in love with a geeky bookworm?


End file.
